Snakes of Despair
by anasakihime
Summary: La vie d'Inoue Orihime était tranquille, jusqu'au jour où son idéal masculin, l'homme qu'elle aime depuis toujours, devient son pire cauchemar. Sa vie devient un véritable enfer, elle sombre dans les Ténèbres et est obligée de déménager, de changer pour redémarrer une nouvelle vie. Mais Orihime n'est pas au bout de ses peines, car ce n'est que le début de sa descente aux Enfers.
1. Prologue

Snakes of Despair, Prologue.

 _The Hell Verse_

watch?v=_hkLUCVyyK4

« Nombreux sont ceux qui se plaignent de la vie qu'ils mènent et de leurs soucis du quotidien. Nombreux sont ceux qui maudissent la vie et s'apitoient sur leur sort. Nombreux sont ceux qui détestent la vie, mais craignent la mort.

La vie, majestueuse flamme qui tantôt brille, puis, hélas, s'éteint.

Mais peut-on encore parler de vie quand la sienne se transforme en un véritable Enfer?

Tout se passait bien, ou presque. Je n'aimais pas vraiment la vie essentiellement emplie de solitude que je menais, mais je m'en contentais. Avais-je le droit de me plaindre ? _Oui._ Mais qui étais-je pour imposer ma souffrance aux autres ? Enfin. On dit qu'avec le temps, tout s'efface, même la douleur. _Non_. Je n'ai rien oublié, et rien n'a changé. J'ai juste appris à supporter, à vivre avec. Je ne me plaignais pas. Après tout, qui savait ce que l'avenir me réservait? Peut-être qu'un jour, il me permettrait d'être heureuse, à moi aussi ?

Côtoyer le bonheur était tout ce à quoi j'aspirais. Je ne demandais pas la richesse, la beauté ou encore la jeunesse éternelle. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était baigner dans le bonheur, le vrai, même l'espace d'un instant. Je voulais pouvoir y plonger, quitte à me noyer après. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement, et j'ai sombré. Le bonheur a glissé entre mes mains.

Après maintes années de mensonges et d'hypocrisie, les masques sont tombés. Le quotidien, la routine que j'avais pris le temps et le soin de construire précautionneusement se sont effrités. Ma vie est devenue Enfer. Et ce qu'on ne m'avait pas dit, c'était la suite s'avérait bien pire. Ma descente ne faisait que commencer.

 _Et toi, comment aurais-tu réagi ?_

Ton monde tout entier s'écroule sous tes yeux, se désintègre. Tu perds de vue tes buts, tes aspirations. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu veux, tu ne sais plus qui tu es. Oui, tu te perds. Ou plus exactement, tu n'es plus rien. Tu _n'as_ plus rien.

A ta douleur actuelle viennent s'ajouter d'anciens mœurs. Et là, tu cris. Tu hurles jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, car c'est tout ce que tu peux faire. Tu ne veux plus souffrir mais tu n'as pas la force ni la volonté de remonter la pente, cette pente qui t'a fait dégringoler jusqu'à un niveau que tu n'aurais jamais cru possible, cette pente qui t'a fait découvrir ce qu'était que le malheur, le vrai. Et alors que tu pensais déjà avoir touché le fond, là, tu t'y écrases.

La Lumière t'oublie et ce sont les Ténèbres qui t'accueillent. Ces sentiments, cette rancune insoignable s'ancrent en toi à jamais, tu n'es plus la même personne.

Ton corps et ton âme se laissent détruire. Le feu de l'Enfer te brûle, et tu ne peux plus crier. Tes yeux sont remplis de tourments, ton cœur est peu à peu consumé par la désolation et la rage que tu n'arrives pas à exprimer. Tu es envahi par ce que vous qualifiez de «désespoir». Tout ce que tu ressens, c'est cette douleur insoutenable qui ronge ton être. Tu as mal, tu sens un vide se creuser en toi, mais tu ne cris plus.

Tu es seul, oublié, prisonnier de ta propre rancœur, cette rancœur qui est à jamais gravée en toi. Personne ne te tend la main, et tu ne t'attends plus à ce qu'on puisse te la tendre.

 _Au plus profond de soi, c'est une déchirure par où t'envahit la nuit en plein midi._

Tu perds toute envie de vivre, et les quelques efforts que tu fais sont vains. Le soleil ne te paraît plus si lumineux, il ne te réchauffe plus. L'aube te semble moins claire, beaucoup plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Le vent est maintenant plus violent à tes yeux, plus dur, moins clément. Le ciel a l'air moins pur, comme souillé par ton propre malheur. Tu ne vois plus, tu ne parles plus, tu n'entends plus.

Tu déplores ta tristesse, tu maudis l'éphémère.

Tu ne perçois plus les couleurs de la vie, les gaietés, les joies. Tout cela ne t'atteint plus. Tu te renfermes sur toi-même, et tu sombres chaque jour un peu plus.

Tu ne ressens plus que le froid de la nuit, ta solitude comme seule amie, la pénombre est devenue ta demeure.

Tu es anéanti, tu ne rêves plus, n'espères plus. Comment un avenir heureux pourrait-il être possible dans ce monde dans lequel tu vis, après tout ? Dans ce monde où tu as tout perdu ?

On dit que c'est dans la nuit que l'on perçoit le mieux la lumière. Mais tu es tombé si bas que tu ne peux plus voir l'étoile qui est censée t'éclairer et te guider. Comment se relever lorsqu'on a si mal qu'on préférerait mettre fin à notre pitoyable existence ? Tes yeux se ferment, tu lâches prise. Tu t'abandonnes alors aux Ténèbres, tu cesses de résister. Car tu ne peux plus, tu ne veux plus. Quelle raison aurais-tu de continuer à sourire ? De continuer à espérer ?

 _« Aimer, c'est vivre, aimer, c'est voir, aimer, c'est être. »_

Mais quand tout amour a quitté ton cœur, quand toutes tes raisons d'aimer ont disparu, quand l'amour même t'a abandonné, comment _vivre_ , comment _voir_ , comment _être_ ?

Tu n'es plus rien et tu n'as plus rien, si ce n'est ton désespoir.

Tu es seul, faible, détruit. Le temps n'apaisera pas ta douleur, cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas l'endurer et la supporter éternellement. Tu le sais, tu l'as compris. Seul un _miracle_ pourrait te faire remonter la pente. Seul un miracle pourrait te faire renaître et arrêter ta descente. Mais les miracles, tu n'y crois pas. Tu n'y crois _plus._

Cependant, tout au fond de toi, derrière ces ténèbres qui habitent désormais ton cœur, derrière ces serpents de désespoir qui ont envenimé ton être, une minuscule lueur persiste et continue de briller. Tu ne la soupçonnes pas, tu ne la ressens pas, mais elle est là, seule, à résister. Cette faible étincelle qui te conserve ton humanité. Cette infime parcelle de toi qui veut continuer à espérer, pour honorer ce en quoi tu as toujours cru, ceux qui t'ont toujours guidé, ceux qui t'ont soutenu, mais qui aujourd'hui ne sont plus là pour te tendre la main et apaiser ta désolation.

Je m'appelle Inoue Orihime.

Et voici l'histoire de ma vie. Ou plutôt, celle de ma descente aux Enfers. »


	2. Chapter 1

_Premier chapitre,_

 _« Et voici l'histoire de ma vie. Ou plutôt, celle de ma descente aux Enfers... »_

\- Alors, tu vas y aller ou quoi ?

\- Je... Je ne suis pas sûre que...

\- Ori-hi-me ! On en a déjà parlé une trentaine de fois ! Tu t'étais enfin décidée !

\- Mhh... Oui... Je-

\- Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler, quand même ! Depuis tout ce temps ! N'abandonne pas !

\- Oui, tu as raison, je le sais.

La lycéenne aux longs cheveux roux prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

\- Dépêche-toi, gronda l'autre brune, sinon...

\- Ok, j'y vais ! Céda la rouquine.

\- Courage, lui fit son amie en la prenant dans ses bras. Tout se passera bien, d'accord ? Je suis avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Et si il fait un pas de travers, j'irais lui péter la gueule, compris ?

\- Ton langage, la réprimanda-t-elle, amusée.

\- Allez, vas-y, souffla-t-elle avec une douceur qui contrastait sévèrement avec le ton employé lors de la précédente réplique.

La rouquine hocha la tête en guise de réponse et rigola doucement en s'écartant. Elle serra les poings et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les escaliers du hall du lycée. Lorsqu'elle grimpa sur la première marche, elle se retourna et échangea un regard avec la brune restée à l'entrée.

« _Fight !_ » Lui fit Tatsuki en levant son poing serré, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

La détermination qui brillait dans les prunelles bleues foncées de ladite Tatsuki toucha la jeune fille et elle lui rendit son sourire. Quand elle l'encourageait comme ça, elle avait l'impression que tout devenait possible. Tout en enjambant les marches de l'escalier -qui au passage ne lui avait jamais paru si court-, la rouquine remercia silencieusement les Cieux de lui avoir envoyé l'énergique Tatsuki Arisawa. Sa meilleure amie était comme un ange gardien pour elle, elle l'accompagnait depuis maintenant des années et elle la considérait comme une véritable sœur. Quand tout allait mal, elle restait là, quoi qu'il arrive, et la tirait vers le haut.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour d'école pour les lycéens. Nous étions première semaine de Mars, les examens étaient passés et ce soir, c'était les vacances. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, les cours étaient finis depuis une trentaine de minutes maintenant et même les professeurs avaient désertés le bâtiment.

La jeune lycéenne aux splendides cheveux couleur mandarine et à la gigantesque poitrine magnifiquement formée qui montait l'escalier en se triturant le cerveau se nommait Inoue Orihime. Elle était une fille brillante et incroyablement intelligente, à l'avenir tout tracé dans la médecine, de taille moyenne et dotée d'incroyables iris grises qui brillaient comme d'immenses saphirs blancs.

La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec « Orihime-chan », comme l'appelait ses quelques amis. Née de l'union d'une mère prostituée et d'un père alcoolo, la princesse - « Hime » signifiant « Princesse » en japonais- avait été arrachée à son foyer par son grand-frère qui s'était enfui pour la préserver de ses parents, à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Il l'avait élevé seul et lui avait inculqué toutes les valeurs qu'une vraie femme se devait d'avoir. Mais Sora était mort, il y a de cela quelques années, dans un tragique accident de voiture, et depuis, Orihime était seule. Le choc avait été rude, elle ne s'en était jamais remise.

Persécutée et frappée par ses camarades à cause de ses cheveux roux peu communs, la jeune enfant avait été sauvée par Tatsuki, une judoka au caractère bien trempé, qui l'avait acceptée, épaulée et aimée depuis toutes ces années. De nature attentionnée, Orihime était l'une des plus gentilles personnes à avoir jamais existé sur Terre. Généreuse et altruiste, elle était l'une de ses adorables filles à la tendresse et à la bienveillance infinies. C'était une grande bavarde, certes, un peu tête en l'air et naïve qui rêvait du prince charmant et était incapable de faire le moindre mal à une mouche. Mais, derrière son apparence de cruche finie accro aux donuts se cachait _une toute autre personne_ , bien différente de celle qu'on voyait tous les jours.

En parlant de prince charmant...

Depuis longtemps, Orihime était amoureuse. Folle amoureuse. Éperdument amoureuse. L'heureux élu ? Ichigo Kurosaki, un lycéen aux chaleureux yeux couleur chocolat qui faisait battre son cœur depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Grand, musclé, et aux cheveux ébouriffés aussi roux que les siens, il avait une réputation de voyou et se battait régulièrement, mais au fond, c'était un homme incroyablement gentil, consciencieux, protecteur et attentionné.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. La rouquine avait décidé -enfin, avait été poussée par Tatsuki- de lui faire sa déclaration. En effet, Orihime était de celles qui souffraient de l'amour. Ses sentiments l'étouffaient et le fait de garder le secret lui pesait énormément. Alors elle avait préféré tout déballer, sans se soucier des conséquences. Il avait été conclu qu'elle devait plus ou moins vider son sac, pour se sentir pour légère après mais que, si la tâche s'avouait trop dure pour elle, elle devait simplement lui faire comprendre qu'il comptait pour elle. Facile à dire, mais plus compliqué à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin, Orihime arriva au premier étage et s'adossa au mur, pensive. Faisait-elle le bon choix ? Non, elle ne devait pas se mettre à réfléchir, sinon, elle perdrait tout le courage qu'elle avait mis une semaine à amasser. Alors elle s'avança dans le corridor, d'un pas qui se voulait décidé, mais qui révélait son anxiété. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit la porte se profiler, elle s'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de peser le pour et le contre. Ce qu'elle stressait ! Son cœur lui criait de foncer, mais son cerveau, lui, bien conscient, la suppliait de faire demi-tour. Les deux se disputaient violemment et l'hésitation la dévora peu à peu. Elle mit une bonne dizaine de minutes à atteindre le fond du couloir, laissant les questions se chevaucher dans son esprit. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre ? Et puis, si il l'a rejetait, le supporterait-elle ? Mon Dieu, mais qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Et sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans une salle de cours à cette heure-ci ?

La rouquine s'arrêta et fit soudain volte-face. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était trop dur. Elle n'en était pas capable. Son cerveau avait remporté la bataille. Mais aussitôt, alors qu'elle faisait le premier pas vers la fuite, les paroles de Tatsuki lui revinrent en tête et la culpabilité et la honte l'envahirent. Non, elle devait le faire. Elle allait tenir sa parole. Ils allaient passer en terminale, et ce serait sûrement la dernière année qu'ils partageraient ensemble. Son cœur reprit le dessus. Il fallait dire que la perspective de se retrouver en face d'une judoka en furie, à la main leste, qui soit dit en passant avait passé une très mauvaise journée, était bien plus effrayante. Alors, elle s'avança jusqu'à la dernière classe, là où _Ichigo_ était censé être.

Se remémorant le regard encourageant de sa meilleure amie, elle prit une grande inspiration et posa sa main sur la froide poignée de la porte, déjà entrouverte.

 _« Allez, tu peux le faire ! »_

Elle avait fait son choix, quand soudain, une voix la fit s'immobiliser. Cette voix... Ce timbre, elle le connaissait très bien. Il était singulier, aucun autre ne lui ressemblait. Elle tendit l'oreille et bientôt, sa crainte fut confirmée. Il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était celui de Rukia Kuchiki, une toute petite brune menue aux yeux couleur tanzanite et à la voix assez grave. Pour faire court, c'était une amie d'Ichigo, connaissance d'Orihime, fille adoptive d'une des plus riches familles du Japon. Sa famille était intouchable et possédait l'une des plus grandes fortunes de l'Asie toute entière. Personne n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris ce qu'une telle fille venait faire dans ce simple lycée public de Karakura.

Mais que faisait-elle, ici, à respirer aussi fort pour qu'on puisse l'entendre de dehors ?

 _« Du sport ? »_ Pensa innocemment Orihime, perplexe et intriguée.

Ichigo était-il là, lui aussi ? Faisait-il du sport, avec elle ? A cette pensée, un petit tiraillement vint se faire sentir dans le petit cœur de notre naïve héroïne. Loin d'imaginer ce à quoi elle s'exposait, elle se pencha légèrement pour pouvoir voir la salle par l'ouverture, le cœur battant. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle se figea sur place. Le tiraillement de toute à l'heure se décupla et la douleur pénétra violemment tout son être, lui broyant le cœur. Un cri manqua de s'échapper de sa gorge et elle dut mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher. Brusquement, elle s'écarta de la porte et recula, épouvantée. Les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur, elle se mit à trembler, secouée par de violents spasmes.

La douleur grandissait petit à petit, détruisant tout sur son passage. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Non, elle n'était pas folle. Dans cette pièce, dans cette salle de cours, elle avait vu Rukia, accroupie sur un bureau, encadrée par deux hommes. La tête renversée en arrière, les yeux révulsés, la langue pendant de sa bouche grande ouverte, un filet de bave sur le menton. La petite brune n'était plus cette fière lycéenne qui arrivait à combiner douceur et froideur. Elle semblait comme droguée. Mais le pire restait à venir. Car l'un des deux, celui de devant, qui était en train de lui donner de violents coups de bassins en ricanant méchamment n'était autre que le prince charmant en question. Orihime eut un haut de cœur et se broya le visage de ses mains, dans un geste de panique. L'expression monstrueuse qui obscurcissait le visage d'Ichigo Kurosaki était la plus terrifiante qu'elle eut jamais le malheur de voir.

Tétanisée, ses genoux flanchèrent et elle tomba brusquement sur ses fesses. Elle ne reconnaissait pas ses visages déformés par un plaisir impur, et l'aura malsaine qui émanait du roux de son cœur l'effrayait comme rien auparavant. Les larmes se mirent à rouler instantanément sur les joues de la jeune fille qui n'arrivait pas à en déterminer le pourquoi. Était-ce parce que son amie, bien consciente de ses sentiments, couchait avec celui qu'elle avait toujours aimée ainsi qu'un deuxième inconnu ? Ou était-ce à cause de l'horreur de la scène ?

Elle n'avait jeté un œil que pendant quelques secondes, et pourtant, elle avait put en voir bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Ce qui la détruisait n'était pas tant la jalousie, non. Ça, elle aurait pu encaisser. C'était le fait d'avoir vu Ichigo, ainsi. Son regard était dépourvu de toute trace d'humanité, et son sourire semblait empli de pourriture, bien loin de celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle avait vu toute la malfaisance et toutes les ténèbres qui faisaient partie de lui, elle les avait senties, et c'était terrifiant.

Mais alors qu'Orihime, choquée, scandalisée, traumatisée, tentait de retenir ses cris, ses pleurs et ses vomissements, elle sentit une main froide lui caresser la nuque et s'immobilisa aussitôt, terrifiée.

« Tiens, tiens, voyons voir qui avons nous là. » Entendit-elle susurrer dans son oreille.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Ses grands yeux ardoises écartés par la peur, la rouquine eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le sourire pervers de ce lycéen qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant de se faire violemment pousser. La seconde d'après, elle se trouvait en plein milieu de la salle de cours, avec quatre horribles regards braqués sur elle. Ichigo. Rukia. Le premier inconnu. Et le second, qui venait de la pousser. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre et elle se statufia, paralysée.

\- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, ricana celui qui l'avait surpris.

\- Super, s'écria le second, en se retirant de Rukia, imposant une horrible vue à notre petite Orihime qui manqua de dégueuler à cet instant précis. La plus belle fille du lycée. On est gâtés, ce soir !

Inoue ne savait plus où poser ses yeux, alors elle reporta son attention sur Ichigo qui s'était arrêté, au plus grand désespoir de Rukia qui haletait et gémissait comme pour demander quelque chose. En la voyant ainsi, pour la première fois, la rouquine ne put qu'avoir pitié d'elle, pour une raison qui lui échappait.

« Qu-Qu-Qu » fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à faire sortir de sa bouche.

Ses jambes menaçaient de la lâcher à tout moment, comme si ses muscles allaient fondre. Elle se retourna, celui qui bloquait la porte de sortie était un type grand mais plutôt fin qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans ce lycée. Son cœur risquait de sortir de sa cage thoracique, à tel point qu'elle n'aurait pas été surprise de faire une crise cardiaque à tout moment. _Peut-être aurait-ce été préférable ?_

Elle regarda avec frayeur Ichigo, qui après avoir rangé son « engin », s'approcha d'elle lentement. Paniquée, elle recula vivement, déquillant sur son passage un bon nombre de chaises. Mais alors qu'elle se retrouvait bloquée contre le mur, elle remarqua avec stupeur qu'il avait repris son visage habituel, celui qui l'avait charmé, celui qu'elle lui avait toujours connu. Malgré ses sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude, ses yeux étaient doux, chaleureux, rassurants. Où était passé le monstre de toute à l'heure ? Qui était-il vraiment ?

« Ne... N'aie pas peur, murmura-t-il avec crainte en approchant doucement sa main, comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne prenne la fuite. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, Inoue. Tu le sais bien, non ? Je suis désolé que... Que tu ais été confrontée à tout ça. Ça a du être un choc. Je ne voulais pas... Inoue...»

L'espace d'un instant, la concernée fut rassurée et la charge qui la compressait s'allégea. Elle ne comprenait rien et était toujours sous le choc. Elle avait peur et était blessée, dégoûtée. Mais le fait de savoir qu'Ichigo était toujours le même et qu'il n'allait pas se produire quelque chose d'horrible la soulageait. Elle devait sûrement avoir mal vu. Oui, c'était ça. Ichigo était toujours le même. Ichigo n'était pas devenu un monstre. Ichigo n'allait pas lui faire de mal. _Pas vrai ?_

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, une main glaciale vint brutalement l'agripper au cou pour la plaquer contre le mur, lui coupant le souffle au passage.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais dire ça ? Cracha celui qui portait le prénom d'Ichigo avec un effrayant sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'aux oreilles. Pauvre petite Princesse.»

La concernée suffoquait tant il l'étranglait avec force. Elle sentait le feu lui monter au visage, signe qu'elle prenait, ou plutôt perdait des couleurs. La douleur qui lui lançait la gorge était sans pareille, il enfonçait ses doigts, ses longs ongles dans sa peau et la perforait de toute part. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était ses paroles, son comportement, la situation.

La main d'Ichigo était froide, givrée comme celle d'un cadavre. Et plus inquiétant encore : il sentait la mort. C'était dur à expliquer, mais elle le ressentait. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Où était-elle tombée ? Tout cela ne pouvait être vrai. Elle était forcément en train de faire un horrible cauchemar, et bientôt, elle allait se réveiller.

Puis, Ichigo la jeta sur sa droite comme un vielle chaussette sale, avec une facilité ahurissante, et elle alla s'écraser violemment contre une table, se prenant le rebord dans les côtes. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit distinctement ses os se briser, gémissement qui fut vite étouffé. Puis elle retomba au sol et porta la main à son cou, essoufflée. Elle saignait abondamment, et son sang se mêlait à ses larmes. La douleur était bien réelle. Bien trop réelle. Que se passait-il ? Qu'était-elle en train de vivre ?

Son esprit était en ébullition et son corps était assailli de toutes parts. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer la terreur qu'elle ressentait et l'incompréhension dont elle était victime. Ce gars n'était pas Ichigo. Non, elle refusait que ce psychopathe soit l'homme qu'elle était censée aimer. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. Mais alors qu'elle portait une main à son cœur qui la torturait, elle entendit :

\- Tu comptes te la faire, Shirosaki ?

\- Non, répondit Ichigo.

\- Prendre la virginité d'une beauté pareille ? Fit celui qui venait d'arriver. Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde, perso.

Orihime se paralysa une nouvelle fois. _Shirosaki ?_ C'était qui, ça, encore ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'Ichigo répondait à ce nom ? Mais ce n'était pas ça, le plus important ! Elle avait bien entendu, ils avaient l'intention de...

« Oh mon Dieu. » Pensa-t-elle à haute voix en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. Ses larmes se remirent à couler de plus belle et elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. La peur envenimait ses veines, elle tremblait violemment et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Sa virginité... A cette allusion, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et tenta de réprimer ses sanglots, en vain, comme si le fait de se faire petite allait la sauver de ses bourreaux.

\- Sérieux, Shirosaki, tu comptes vraiment passer à côté de _ça_ ? Fit l'un d'entre eux en la pointant du doigt.

\- Regarde-là, aboya Ichigo avec un sourire mauvais combinant dégoût et moquerie qui finit d'achever Orihime. Regarde comme elle m'aime. Elle ne voit que par moi. Elle m'adore, elle m'idolâtre, elle me vénère, je suis son Dieu. Sans moi, elle n'est rien. J'aurais des tas d'autres occasions de la baiser, encore et encore, jour et nuit, consentante ou non, alors je veux bien vous laisser sa virginité. J'ai tout mon temps. Pas vrai, Ori-hi-me ?

watch?v=Lhv_yFMuwxs

Il prononça ses derniers mots lentement, en plongeant son regard satanique dans celui, terrassé, de la rouquine qui s'arrêta de respirer. Elle sentit clairement son cœur arrêter de battre et se briser en mille morceaux lorsqu'elle vit le roux se lécher les babines de sa longue langue rêche. Ce n'était plus Ichigo qui se tenait devant elle. Non, cet homme là était l'incarnation du Mal.

Puis, son regard fut soudainement attiré par Rukia, qui s'accrochait, complètement nue, aux pieds d'Ichigo, se frottant à lui. A quoi jouait-elle ? Pourquoi ne s'enfuyait-elle pas ? Ne réalisait-elle pas la situation et le danger ? Orihime aurait voulu lui crier de partir, mais sa voix s'était éteinte, ses lèvres restaient soudées. Ses cordes vocales avaient rendu l'âme en même temps que son cœur.

Elle vit Ichigo se détacher d'elle pour se concentrer sur Rukia. Elle lut dans son regard ce qu'il allait lui faire. Et elle avait raison. Prenant de l'élan, il lui assena un surpuissant coup de pied dans la tête, l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres.

 _« Arrête. »_

Mais Rukia ne considéra pas le sang qui dégoulinait de son crâne et revint à la charge, cette fois-ci, en lui léchant la main et en s'accrochant à sa ceinture.

 _« Arrête, je t'en prie. »_

Ledit Ichigo lui cracha un flot d'insultes et de mots qu'Orihime n'avait jamais, ô grand jamais entendu, avant de la frapper de nouveau dans l'entrejambe. La rouquine n'avait pas été frappée, mais c'était tout comme.

Et cette fois-ci, le cri fusa de sa bouche et elle hurla d'une voix pathétiquement brisée : « ARRÊTE ! »

Mais Ichigo ne la regarda même pas, se contentant de frapper Rukia encore plus fort. Et alors qu'Orihime s'apprêtait à se lever, sans réellement savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire, elle vit les deux autres garçons, dont celui qui l'avait trouvée dehors, la regardant avec une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. Son visage se décomposa et elle n'eut le temps de rien faire : ils se jetèrent sur elle comme des animaux.

Elle se mit à crier de toutes ses forces lorsqu'elle sentit de grosses mains parcourir son corps, la maintenant allongée sur le bureau du professeur. Et sa panique prit une dimension incroyable quand l'un d'entre eux posa sa main sur sa bouche, retenant ses cris dans l'enceinte de ses lèvres, tandis que l'autre lui retirait d'un geste vif sa jupe d'écolière.

En quelques secondes à peine, Orihime se retrouvait bloquée sur la table, le cœur détruit, son visage d'ange saccagé, en culotte. Elle tenta du mieux qu'elle put de garder ses jambes fermées et y mit toutes ses forces, puisant dans ses ressources, tout en se débattant inutilement. Mais ils étaient deux : le premier lui léchait le visage en lui malaxant un sein, et le second s'affairait plus bas. Beaucoup trop bas.

Le flot de larmes qui coulait de ses yeux gagnait en intensité, elle perdait la tête. Elle eut beau y concentrer toute sa force, l'homme était beaucoup plus musclé qu'elle et il lui écarta les jambes avec une telle brutalité qu'elle crut qu'il allait lui briser les os. Ses yeux gris recelaient toute la douleur et toute la terreur du monde. Elle croisa un instant le regard d'Ichigo qui souriait, une lueur perverse dans les yeux, tout en continuant de battre Rukia qui souriait comme une attardée. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit deux doigts glisser sous le tissu du dernier bas qui protégeait sa nudité, elle devint complètement folle. Non, pas ça. Pas ça. Pas ça.

Elle allait être violée. Ici, dans une classe de cours, par deux inconnus, et peut-être même par Ichigo. Elle allait perdre sa virginité et mourir souillée. Elle allait perdre sa dignité, c'en était fini d'elle. Enfin, si seulement ce n'était que ça...

 _Les portes de l'Enfer s'étaient ouvertes._

Et à cet instant précis, la situation se renversa brusquement. Un gros « VLAN » retentit et ils se retournèrent tous en direction de la porte d'entrée de la salle. Les yeux d'Orihime s'agrandirent davantage lorsqu'elle reconnut la furie brune qui venait de faire son apparition. La souffrance qui broya les organes de la rouquine prit une ampleur phénoménale et elle manqua de perdre conscience. Non, pas elle ! Pas elle ! Tout, mais pas elle. Tout, sauf elle...

Profitant du fait que l'un de ses violeurs ait retiré sa main, la rouquine hurla en suppliant :

« TATSUKI, PARS D'ICI ! »

Mais sa meilleure amie n'en fit rien. Lorsqu'elle vit Ichigo, Rukia et les deux hommes sur Inoue, l'un avec la main dans son entrejambe et l'autre sur son buste, son visage se décomposa pour se métamorphoser en un masque de rage et de frayeur, tordu par la hargne. Les larmes se mirent à couler de ses beaux yeux bleus foncés et le feu qui naquit au sein de ses prunelles annonçait la plus brûlante, la plus terrible des colères.

Semblable à une bête sauvage, elle se jeta sur le premier venu et se mit à le frapper de toutes ses forces en hurlant. Saisissant la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir se défaire de son étreinte, -son bourreau étant désormais seul- Orihime remua tout son corps avec violence et parvint avec justesse à renverser le personnage en arrière. Le sang de Tatsuki ne fit qu'un tour et pendant que sa première victime prenait la fuite, elle se rua sur le second avec autant de rage, de rancœur et d'amertume.

Les insultes et promesses de mort sifflaient entre ses dents serrées, un filet de sang dégoulinait sur sa lèvre : son visage n'avait plus rien de sa beauté calme et sage. Elle vit toute la colère que sa meilleure amie mettait dans ses coups, faisant couler le sang de son agresseur, le dévisageant. Tatsuki avait le dessus et lorsqu'elle vit son deuxième assaillant s'en aller en courant, Orihime se mit à espérer naïvement qu'elles pourraient peut-être fuir à temps.

Et là, il ne restait plus qu'elles, Rukia et Ichigo dans la pièce.

Réunissant les dernières forces qui lui restaient, Orihime ne prit même pas le temps de remettre sa culotte en place, ni même sa jupe, et bondit de la table pour courir vers Tatsuki. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la tirer par le bras pour sortir, elle vit la prunelle de ses yeux l'éviter et sauter sur le dernier restant, Ichigo, en poussant un cri empli d'une rage folle.

Mais cette fois-ci, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Le rouquin l'évita sans la moindre difficulté et la brune alla heurter la vitre avec une telle violence que celle-ci se fissura. Ichigo était doté d'une force surhumaine et les coups qu'il assena aussitôt à Tatsuki firent perdre la tête à Orihime. Il enchaînait coups de genoux après coups de genoux, coups de pieds après coups de pieds, coups de poing après coups de poing. Et bientôt, la jolie brune se retrouva sonnée, mais encore debout, le visage ensanglanté mais toujours conteneur de cette même colère frénétique. Ignorant ses jambes flageolantes, la jeune Inoue se précipita pour la secourir mais fut balayée d'un simple revers de la main de la part du roux.

Orihime se cogna contre le mur et glissa au sol. Elle n'avait plus peur pour elle, maintenant. Dès lors qu'elle l'avait vue franchir le pas de la porte, toutes ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers Tatsuki. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Orihime se fichait d'être violée, torturée, lapidée. Tant que sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, allait bien. Alors elle prit sur elle et s'appuya contre une table pour se relever, en vain. Puis, soudain elle entendit une vitre se briser. Elle releva la tête avec affolement. Ichigo maîtrisait Tatsuki avec facilité et il la maintenait en l'air, la soulevant du sol avec la seule force de son bras, accroché à sa gorge.

Et pendant que la rouquine tentait de se relever tant bien que mal, elle vit Tatsuki réussir à lui assener un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille, lui plantant au passage un bout de verre dans l'épaule et il grimaça violemment. Mais alors qu'elle allait de nouveau l'atteindre, il l'attrapa à deux mains. Orihime écarquilla ses yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Le cri qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser resta coincé dans sa gorge. C'était trop tard.

Tout se passa en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ichigo prit de l'élan et envoya Tatsuki par la fenêtre cassée. Celle-ci ouvrit grand ses yeux lorsqu'elle sentit le vide sous elle et encore plus lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux exorbités d'Orihime. Non, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Non, elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle eut juste le temps de tendre désespérément sa main, en réponse à celle de sa meilleure amie qui était beaucoup trop loin, avant de plonger dans le vide.

« ORIHIME, FUIS ! »

La concernée s'arrêta sur place lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement sourd qui pourtant lui déchira les tympans. Sa main, qu'elle avait tendue vers Tatsuki, était toujours en l'air. Son cœur avait arrêté de battre, ses yeux ne bougeaient plus, fixant l'endroit où se trouvait l'être le plus cher à ses yeux, i peine quelques secondes.

Ichigo s'approcha d'elle, elle ne bougea pas. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. Tout s'était arrêté. Elle ne ressentait plus la peur qui l'avait paralysée quelques instants plus tôt, ni la douleur qui la lançait au cou, dans les côtes, dans les jambes, partout. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, pour elle. Ichigo eut beau apparaître en plein milieu de son champ de vision, elle ne le considéra pas et son regard resta figé, comme si il était transparent. Il se pencha, passa une main sur son visage, lui caressant les lèvres, laissant derrière lui d'épaisses traînées de sang.

« Bienvenue en Enfer, Bébé, ricana-t-il avec un sourire. T'inquiète pas, je reviendrais bientôt pour toi. »

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'elle entendit. Il en prononça bien d'autres, mais elle n'écoutait pas. Elle ne sentait pas le contact de ses doigts froids sur sa peau, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Elle ne remarqua ni sa sortie ni celle de Rukia et resta là, tétanisée et glacée jusqu'aux os. Sans même le savoir, elle resta ainsi presque une vingtaine de minutes, avant de réussir à faire un pas.

Hésitant, elle en fit un second, puis un troisième. A une lenteur hallucinante, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et se pencha légèrement pour pouvoir apercevoir en-bas.

Elle resta de marbre devant le corps de Tatsuki, disloqué par terre, son sang s'échappant de son crâne brisé, colorant d'un rouge écarlate le béton gris de la cour du lycée. Elle la fixa pendant de longues minutes, minutes durant lesquelles l'image se grava et se ancra au plus profond de son esprit. Ses yeux bleus encore ouverts qui se remplissaient petit à petit d'un liquide rougeâtre, sa jambe tordue, son bras retourné, ses longs cheveux ébènes éparpillés autour de sa tête comme un halo.

« Tatsuki, tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

« Ouh ouh, tu m'entends ? » Fit-elle.

Et d'un coup, Orihime se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Allez, enchaîna-t-elle, plus fort. Tatsuki, arrête ! Elle n'est pas drôle, ta blague... »

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, elle continua en criant cette fois-ci : « Allez, lève toi ! Tatsuki ! »

Mais au bout du dixième appel désespéré, son sourire s'évapora et elle recula fébrilement, le souffle court. Aucune larme ne coula de ses yeux vitreux qui fixaient le vide.

« T-T-Tats... »

Et soudainement, oubliant la douleur, oubliant la fatigue, oubliant la peur, oubliant l'engourdissement de ses membres, elle se précipita hors de la salle de classe. Courant avec ses chaussures d'écolière, vêtue d'une simple culotte, elle traversa le couloir aussi vite qu'elle pu. Elle manqua de s'écrouler quatre ou cinq fois mais tenu la route, puis bifurqua pour descendre l'escalier.

Un seul mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Tatsuki. Tatsuki. Tatsuki.

Non, Tatsuki était encore vivante. Tatsuki devait vivre. Tatsuki était encore là. Tatsuki allait se relever. Tatsuki allait lui dire que tout allait bien. Tatsuki la prendrait dans ses bras.

Mais en dévalant les escaliers, elle se sentit perdre le contrôle de son corps. Le traumatisme était tel que ses jambes la lâchèrent en plein mouvement et qu'elle tomba en avant, tête la première. Son crâne percuta la rambarde, puis le coin d'une marche et elle s'étala en bas des escaliers, dans le hall, inconsciente.

Voilà ! Fin du premier chapitre !

Et oui, encore une fois, c'est glauque et assez effrayant.

Pour ceux qui ne voient pas du tout à quoi ressemblent les personnages, il suffit de taper leurs noms sur internet.

Je suis désolée de devoir faire passer Ichigo pour un grand psychopathe, mais il me fallait un fou-furieux qui puisse la blesser en profondeur, et pour cela, quoi de tel que l'amour de toujours de notre petite Inoue?

Pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas l'anime Bleach, le terme "Shirosaki" désigne le Hollow intérieur, le monstre intérieur qui siège dans le corps d'Ichigo.

"Shiro" en japonais, désigne le "Blanc." Et "Kuro", le noir.

Autrement dit, "Shirosaki" est en parfaite opposition avec "Kurosaki", qui est le nom de famille d'Ichigo. Ce sont deux opposés.

Mais dans ma fiction, ce nom aura un autre terme, une autre utilité, quoi qu'assez similaire.

Bon, les explications sont faites.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, vos avis, vos conseils, vos critiques, je suis preneuse !

En espérant que ça vous ait plu!


	3. Chapter 2

_Second chapitre,_

Tout était bleu. D'un bleu plutôt clair. Un bleu pastel.

Il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, la température était agréable. Aucun bruit ne parvenait à ses oreilles, pas le moindre son. C'était si doux, si calme... Le silence. Paresseusement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne s'adaptent totalement à la luminosité. La jeune fille se sentait ramollo, exténuée, son cerveau était au ralenti. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et son corps entier semblait engourdi, surmené, esquinté.

Quelques temps s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne ressente la douleur qui lui lançait le crâne et le corps en global, mais elle n'y porta pas plus d'attention. Elle sentait quelque chose qui pesait sur son nez et ne comprit pas de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Mais quand elle percuta qu'il s'agissait d'un masque, la jeune fille eut le mauvais réflexe d'essayer de se redresser. Un petit bip se mit à sonner dès qu'elle bougea. Et elle fut soudainement frappée par une effroyable vague de souffrance qui se chargea de la clouer au lit. Pourtant, aucun cri ne parvint à quitter l'enceinte de ses lèvres, restés étouffés dans le fond de sa gorge.

Alors, elle resta là, allongée, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, la respiration saccadée. Il fallut du temps à son cerveau, récemment remis en marche, pour reconnaître que cette chambre n'était pas la sienne. Effrayée à l'idée de ressentir une nouvelle fois la même douleur, elle ne chercha pas à bouger et se contenta de parcourir la pièce à l'aide de ses yeux. Sur sa gauche, un petit écran était surélevé par une barre de fer, aux côtés d'un téléphone fixe et de deux grosses télécommandes grises et noires. Derrière, un confortable fauteuil bleu, vide, et une grande fenêtre à deux battants qui, de là où elle était, donnait sur le ciel bleu. Sur sa droite se tenait un pied à perfusions sur lequel étaient accrochées deux poches emplies de fluides. En constatant que celles-ci étaient dotées de tubes transparents dans lesquels évoluaient le liquide, puis qui disparaissaient sous son drap de lit, la crainte de la jeune fille fut confirmée. Elle mit un peu de temps à le formuler, mais l'idée était bien là : elle était à l'hôpital.

Après avoir laissé sa douleur s'atténuer, elle sortit son bras du lit et fit un effort phénoménal pour réussir à le lever sans bouger le reste de son corps. Ainsi, elle attrapa, non sans peines, le petit boîtier gris qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant la télécommande capable de redresser son lit. Son dossier se releva à un rythme lent, ce qui lui évita de grosses souffrances, et elle put rester en position assise. Presque aussitôt, son léger masque tomba de lui-même pour venir s'écraser sur ses cuisses couvertes d'une housse bleue, et elle huma l'air de la pièce.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi était-elle dans une chambre d'hôpital ? Les questions s'entassaient dans son esprit qui n'arrivait pas à retrouver ses fonctions. Elle repoussa avec peine les tissus qui couvraient son corps et vit qu'elle était vêtue de cette fameuse robe de chambre marine comme elle l'avait souvent vue dans les films américains. Ses jambes étaient garnies de bleus et d'hématomes, la peau de ses genoux était écorchée, ses pieds étaient abîmés. C'était douloureux, mais c'était plus haut qu'elle avait le plus mal. Ses côtes et sa poitrine la faisaient réellement souffrir, tout comme son cou qui était, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait dire au toucher, couvert de bandages.

L'hospitalisée ferma les yeux. Son esprit était envahi par le brouillard de l'incompréhension la plus totale et elle avait toutes les peines du monde à aligner deux pensées cohérentes de suite. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Quelque chose lui échappait. Et elle avait beau se triturer le cerveau, elle ne trouvait pas, comme si sa conscience lui empêchait d'accéder à la connaissance, à sa mémoire. Comme si son inconscient la protégeait. _De quoi ?_

Mais la jeune demoiselle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car quelqu'un entra brusquement dans la chambre. Ce fut une dame, assez bronzée, aux cheveux roses fluo coupés en un court carré, qui débarqua d'un pas joyeux, les yeux pétillants. Cette infirmière à la tenue immaculée de blanc était de taille moyenne, et dotée d'une incroyable beauté. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire empli de sincérité dans lequel elle crut lire de la compassion, et même de l'excitation, avant de venir au pied de son matelas.

\- Inoue Orihime, c'est bien ça ? Fit-elle en plongeant son regard ambré dans le sien.

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque et mal assurée.

\- Moi, c'est Haruna, fit-elle avec un éclatant et rayonnant sourire. Je vais rester avec toi à partir d'aujourd'hui, alors tutoie-moi, Princesse !

Sa voix était particulière, et son style aussi, mais elle était de ces personnes qui arrivaient à vous mettre à l'aise en moins d'une minute. Son visage rayonnait de malice, elle était incroyable. Ladite Haruna prit donc place sur le lit de la rouquine et posa sa main sur l'une de ses cuisses, dans un geste parfaitement naturel.

\- Enchantée. Je... Pouvez-vous me dire ce que je fais ici ?

\- Sérieux, je ne viens pas de te dire de me tutoyer ? Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils pour la réprimander sur le ton de la rigolade, brandissant en l'air son fin doigt délicatement vernis.

\- Euh... Oui..., fit Orihime en esquissant un sourire gêné. Je...

\- Je plaisante, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te manger ! Alors... Ça risque d'être dur à encaisser, Princesse. Pour commencer, tu as maintes plaies au cou qui heureusement, ne se sont pas infectées, et quelques bleus aux jambes qui disparaîtront avec le temps. Ce qui est plus problématique, c'est la contusion que tu as à la tête due à ta chute dans les escaliers. Les médecins ont fait le nécessaire, mais il faudra surveiller ça. Mais le pire se situe ici, reprit-elle en désignant ses côtes gauches. Tu as subi un violent choc à ce niveau qui t'a brisé un bon nombre de côtes. Si ça n'avait été que ça, encore... Enfin. Malheureusement, lors de ta chute, deux d'entre elles sont venues se planter dans ton poumon, entraînant un pneumothorax. Si on t'avait trouvée une heure après, c'en aurait été fini de toi. Les chirurgiens ont été obligés de t'opérer en urgence. Pour faire simple, ils ont du te retirer une petite partie du poumon pour éviter que tu clamses. Leur travail a été incroyable et la cicatrice est presque dissimulée par ta poitrine, tu peux t'estimer heureuse, fit-elle en rigolant. T'es restée dans le comas pendant huit jours, alors ton corps a pu récupérer un peu et la douleur sera moins importante. Mais fais attention, pour le début. Et va falloir que tu manges pour retrouver ses kilogrammes perdus !

Orihime écarquilla ses grands yeux. Ses côtes brisées ? Un pneumothorax ? Une opération ? Huit jours ? Une contusion au crâne ? Et puis... Elle l'avait vue, nue ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Mais alors qu'elle fixait la femme aux cheveux roses de ses iris grises, un hoquet de surprise passa la porte de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit cinq hommes débarquer dans sa chambre. Ils claquèrent la porte avec violence, sous les yeux écarquillés de Haruna qui avait perdu toute envie de rigoler.

Ils étaient tous vêtus de costumes noirs parfaitement taillés, avaient des cheveux foncés super courts voir inexistants pour certains et arboraient chacun une paire de lunettes de soleil inviolables. C'était une blague ? Non mais ils sortaient d'où, ceux-là ? De Men in Black ? Orihime voulut sourire à cette suggestion de son for intérieur, mais les visages durs de ces étranges personnages l'en dissuadèrent. Mais que se passait-il, ici ?

Haruna se leva, verte de rage, et s'écria, faisant voleter ses cheveux lisses :

\- Mais que- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Nous avions conclu que vous deviez me laisser le temps !

\- Les circonstances ont changées, rétorqua l'un d'entre eux, un grand homme bronzé au crâne lisse. Sortez de là.

\- Arrêtez, s'insurgea-t-elle doucement, faisant de grand effort pour contrôler sa fureur mal dissimulée et ne pas leur sauter au cou. Laissez-moi m'en charger, s'il vous plaît. Laissez-moi juste un peu plus de temps, je vous en supplie.

\- Ceci n'est pas de votre ressort, cracha un autre, pâle. Apprenez à rester à votre place.

\- Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant, putain, hurla-t-elle, ses tentatives de rester calme brisées. N'a-t-elle pas déjà assez souffert ? Comment voulez-vous qu'elle s'en sorte ? Mettez-vous à sa place, merde ! Bande de...

Orihime ne comprenait rien, mais alors, rien du tout. Qui étaient ces hommes ? Que voulaient-ils ? Et de quoi parlait l'infirmière ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si affolée, si en colère, tout à coup ? Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit le presque métis faire un signe au cinquième et dernier homme à avoir passé le pas de la porte et que celui-ci empoigna avec force le bras de Haruna, elle comprit que c'était suffisamment grave pour qu'elle s'inquiète.

Avec une violence mal contenue, il la vira de la salle avant de fermer la porte à clés. Les cris de Haruna, qui hurlait le prénom de l'hospitalisée, retentirent dans le couloir quelques secondes, mais furent soudainement étouffés, avec une telle brutalité qu'Orihime s'affola. Aussitôt, l'un d'entre eux alla jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, examinant les environs, avant de s'approprier les commandes des stores. Puis, sous les yeux attentifs de la rouquine qui se sentait vraiment dans un film de science-fiction, il les abaissa tous, les plongeant dans une obscurité rapidement brisée lorsqu'un autre alluma une petite lumière, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus étrange qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Puis ils se postèrent tous devant son lit, parfaitement alignés, les bras croisés dans le dos, leurs lunettes de soleil braquées sur la frêle jeune femme qu'elle était. Elle déglutit et posa son regard sur ses mains, incapable de supporter les lourds regards -bien que masqués- de ces inconnus. Elle se sentait vraiment mal, là.

« Que... Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle timidement en leur adressant un petit sourire. »

Celui au centre, le plus grand des cinq, un asiatique costaud au crâne dépourvu de cheveux, se pencha sur son lit et abaissa ses lunettes, laissant apercevoir un regard bleu aussi froid que celui d'un tueur. Orihime frissonna et eut un mouvement de recul.

« Votre amie, Tatsuki Arisawa, est morte. »

La sentence tomba brutalement, sans le moindre tact, telle un boulet de canon, une tornade, un tsunami. Il avait parlé d'une voix claire, impassible et détachée, comme s'il annonçait la chose la plus banale et sans importance qui soit. Orihime se stoppa mais ne bougea pas. Elle resta figée, son sourire de politesse sur les lèvres, sans rien dire. Elle ne vit pas les sourcils de l'homme se froncer lorsque les appareils se mirent à biper dans tous les sens. De l'extérieur, elle ne montrait aucun signe. Mais à l'intérieur de son corps, c'était autre chose. Pourtant, il n'en tenu pas compte et continua :

« Je vais être clair et rapide. Vous devez oublier ce que vous avez vu, Inoue Orihime. Nous avons enquêté sur vous et sur Tatsuki Arisawa, fit-il en ignorant le long frisson qui traversait la jeune fille. Nous savons tout de vous, et d'elle. Vous n'avez presque pas de famille proche, mais votre tante, elle, a la sienne. Comme Tatsuki avait ses parents. »

Il la regarda un instant et lui laissa le temps d'assimiler ses propos avant d'enchaîner :

« Ceci n'est pas un jeu. Vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes et ne le saurez probablement jamais, mais si vous ne nous prenez pas au sérieux, les conséquences seront irrémédiables. Autrement dit, vous mourrez. Vous et tous les êtres auxquels vous tenez un tant soit peu, ou même si vous n'y tenez pas, toutes les personnes ayant eut un quelconque rapport avec vous, disparaîtront de la Terre, comme l'a fait Arisawa. Je sais que vous êtes intelligente. Je sais que vous comprenez ce que je suis en train de vous dire. Vous avez un avenir brillant devant vous et avez l'occasion de devenir quelqu'un, alors écoutez mes ordres et oubliez toute cette histoire. N'en parlez à personne, car sinon, nous serons intransigeants. »

Orihime eut le souffle coupé. Son sourire s'évapora, ses grands yeux gris s'ouvrirent, alors qu'elle arrêtait de respirer. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et elle leva vers lui un visage figé et dépourvu de toutes émotions qui visiblement, l'ébranla. Elle venait de se souvenir. Le lycée... Rukia, dans la salle de cours, avec Ichigo et ce deuxième type... Celui qui l'avait surpris... Le visage de Ichigo... « Shirosaki »... Son agression... Et... Tatsuki...

Elle se rappelait de tout, enfin presque. Certains détails restaient flous, comme les visages des deux lycéens qu'elle n'avait jamais vus, comme les phrases qu'Ichigo avait prononcées ou encore comme la façon dont Tatsuki s'était retrouvée dans le vide. Mais elle s'en rappelait. Ça y est, elle se souvenait.

« Vous m'avez compris ? Fit-il en n'attendant évidemment aucune réponse de sa part. Sachez que nous sommes partout. Si vous révélez tout cela à n'importe qui, cette personne mourra sur le champ, et vous aussi. »

Orihime l'écoutait, avec un visage de marbre. Oui, elle était intelligente, il avait raison. Et elle était assez douée pour distinguer le bluff et le mensonge du sérieux. Et là, il n'y avait pas plus sérieux que cet homme. Alors elle prenait tout ce qu'il disait, enregistrait chaque parole et laissait la douleur envahir son être sans la moindre résistance. Chaque parcelle de son corps se mit à se fissurer, les craquelures se mirent à dessiner sa personne.

Puis, il se releva et remit ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Tatsuki a fait une mauvaise chute dans l'escalier du lycée. Vous étiez restée en bas. Elle vous avait affirmer avoir oublier sa veste dans la salle. Vous avez attendu, puis vous êtes précipitée quand le bruit à retentit. Elle était déjà morte. Vous avez appelez les secours avant de vous évanouir, en état de choc. Vous n'avez pas vu Rukia Kuchiki dans cet établissement ce soir-là et personne d'autre non plus. Vous vous êtes réveillée à l'hôpital, on vous a fait des test, et vous êtes partie. C'est ce qui est écrit sur votre rapport des faits, et aussi sur les écrits des légistes. L'enquête est close, ce fut un tragique accident. Et ne pensez pas pouvoir en parler à la police ou qui que ce soit d'autre, je vous répète, nous sommes partout. Absolument par-tout. »

Et là, Orihime tilta. L'homme continua son monologue, elle ne l'écoutait plus. C'était donc pour protéger Rukia, ou plutôt la réputation de sa famille.

Et alors que le discours continuait, le corps de la rouquine fut secoué de petits spasmes. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne pleurait pas. Non, elle rigolait. Les yeux écarquillés, elle rigolait. C'était une blague, hein ? Tout ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut le déclic.

Le visage de la rouquine se plissa et se contracta, combinant colère, désespoir et humour. C'était affreusement effrayant. Elle porta ses mains à son visage et se tira les joues, puis les cheveux, se labourant la peau.

Tatsuki n'était pas morte, c'était impossible. Tatsuki était chez elle, paisiblement allongée dans son canapé, à regarder la télévision avec son père et sa mère qui l'aimaient énormément. Tatsuki allait bientôt l'appeler pour se faire une sortie ciné ou lui proposer de venir dormir à la maison. Tatsuki et elle partiraient dans quelques jours dans le Sud du Japon avec ses parents pendant près de deux semaines, et elle les remercierait mille fois de l'avoir emmenée. Et à la rentrée, Tatsuki et elle iraient ensemble jusqu'au lycée et Orihime la tirerait par la main pour monter les escaliers.

Tout cela était faux. C'était tout bonnement impossible et inconcevable. Orihime n'était pas face à cinq hommes qui la menaçait sous peine de mort de ne rien révéler sur l'atroce meurtre de sa meilleure amie juste pour protéger la réputation d'une us !famille de riches qui serait salie si le monde apprenait que leur fille adoptive était en réalité une petite putain.

Non, c'était impossible, puisque Tatsuki n'était pas morte. C'était un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar. Et bientôt, Orihime allait se réveiller. Non, pas bientôt, maintenant.

Et soudainement, Orihime se laissa tomber au sol, imposant à son corps une intense douleur qui résonna dans ses entrailles. Mais cette souffrance, ce mal, n'était rien comparé à celui qui torturait son cœur.

Et là, elle se fracassa sa tête contre le carrelage avec une force inouïe.

 _« Je vais me réveiller. Je vais me réveiller ! »_

Passant outre la douleur, elle continuait à cogner son propre crâne contre le dur sol, ignorant le liquide rougeâtre qui le colorait maintenant. Une image tournait en boucle dans son cerveau endommagé. Et en revoyant mentalement le corps déformé de sa meilleure amie gisant sur le béton, baignant dans son propre sang, Orihime se mit à hurler. Ils venaient tout bonnement de détruire, de réduire à néant la fille déjà meurtrie qu'elle était devenue.

 _« Bienvenue en Enfer, Bébé. »_

Poussant un hurlement de frayeur, elle se redressa vivement, réveillant au passage la douleur qui torturait ses côtes. Elle s'atténuait, avec les jours, et les plaies qui parsemaient son cou, ainsi que sur son crâne, cicatrisaient petit à petit. Cela faisait trois jours qu'Orihime était sortie du comas, mais cela faisait également trois jours qu'elle était plongée dans un état second, totalement comparable avec son comas.

Inoue n'était plus cette jeune fille emplie de compassion, de gentille et de tendresse. Elle n'était plus cette lycéenne au sourire accroché à ses lèvres, dotée d'un optimisme incroyable et d'un altruisme à toutes épreuves. Elle n'avait plus cette envie de croquer la vie à pleines dents. La vie, elle n'en voulait plus. Maintenant, elle était seule. On lui avait tout pris. Tout ce qu'elle avait eu un jour avait fini par disparaître. Et aujourd'hui, Tatsuki était partie. Et même si elle refusait de l'entendre et de l'accepter, elle devrait tôt ou tard faire face à la réalité.

Orihime était un ange. A son insu, certes, mais un ange quand même. Elle avait toujours aidé les autres, avait toujours fait passer le bonheur d'autrui avant le sien. Mais aujourd'hui, son cœur était vide. Tout amour l'avait quitté. On lui avait coupé ses ailes, retiré ses plumes, on lui avait brisé toute raison d'être et on l'avait largué dans les plus profondes des Ténèbres, là où personne ne pourrait jamais la retrouver. L'ange avait été déchu, et maintenant, il tombait, tombait, tombait et était tiré vers les Enfers.

Depuis son réveil, Orihime n'avait pas versé une larme. Elle s'était fracassé le crâne contre le sol lors de sa « grosse crise » comme l'avaient appelée les infirmières, mais elle n'avait pas laisser apparaître la moindre trace de tristesse sur sa face figée. Elle n'avait pas dit mot, se contentant de hocher la tête de temps en temps, quand cela s'avérait vraiment nécessaire. Et à vrai dire, personne ne s'en souciait.

Orihime était détruite. Elle repoussait la réalité et la douleur qui allait avec, pour s'éviter la plus insupportable des souffrances. C'était pour cela qu'elle se répétait intérieurement que Tatsuki était toujours là, avec elle. Elle avait déjà perdu son frère, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre son seul rattachement au monde des Hommes. Alors elle avait braqué son cœur et son esprit et avait préféré le vide à la désolation, le néant au désespoir.

Le téléphone avait sonné, une fois. Sa tante, qui avait également été visitée par les « hommes en noirs », bien qu'ils aient tenus un discours différent, l'avait appelée. Pas pour prendre de ses nouvelles et l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, non, mais pour lui informer qu'elle avait un nouveau studio, un nouveau lycée, qu'elle devait maintenant se débrouiller, ne pas leur attirer d'ennui et que si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit à sa famille, par sa faute, elle le paierait très cher. Ce long monologue ponctué de sanglots et de hurlements hystériques avait duré assez longtemps, mais à aucun moment, la voix de crécelle de sa tante ne s'était inquiétée de l'état de la jeune fille.

Trois autres jours passèrent ainsi. Orihime ne mangeait plus et les infirmières furent forcées de l'alimenter par transfusion, pour ne pas la laisser pourrir. Elles la voyaient dépérir à petit feu, mais aucune d'entre elles ne chercha à l'aider ou à lui parler. La rouquine apprenait tout doucement à réutiliser ses membres engourdis et négligés qui avaient perdus de leurs capacités et se réappropriait son corps. On lui fit passer un tas d'examens, de tests, on lui nettoya la cicatrice qui ornait maintenant son torse, ainsi que celles qui gorgeaient maintenant son corps entier et son crâne, on la bourrait de médicaments tous les jours, et on la désinfectait de la tête aux pieds. Inoue passait son temps allongée sur son lit, à fixer le mur bleu opposé, sans penser, sans bouger. Elle se coupait du reste du monde et se focalisait sur le silence et la couleur de cette façade au papier peint légèrement écaillé. Elle fuyait le sommeil et encaissait la fatigue, étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas aligner trois heures de repos sans être réveillée par un violent cauchemar qui la faisait hurler, le seul moment de la journée où elle parlait.

Elle était littéralement détruite et traumatisée. Elle avait perdu l'usage de sa voix, et ses beaux yeux gris qui frôlaient aujourd'hui le blanc ne reflétaient que le vide qui la dévorait petit à petit de l'intérieur. Elle se laissait mourir, s'abandonnait à la solitude, au néant, et personne n'intervenait.

Le seul moment de la journée qu'elle appréciait, c'était quand Haruna venait la voir, pendant la nuit. La seule infirmière qui se souciait vraiment d'Orihime avait été retirée du service, et virée de l'établissement, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Elle se faufilait donc discrètement, lui fournissant des médicaments pour la suite, l'aidant, lui parlant, mais à chaque fois, le manque de temps et les rondes du personnel la forçait à fuir. C'était uniquement durant ces courtes périodes qu'une lueur apparaissait dans les prunelles de la lycéenne, et Haruna le remarquait évidemment. Mais au bout de quelques jours, Orihime remarqua qu'il fermait maintenant sa porte à clés, et son seul échappatoire à la solitude disparut, une fois encore.

Une autre infirmière était donc venue lui annoncer qu'à cause de l'intervention de ces hommes, son passage à l'hôpital serait effacé par je ne sais quel tour de magie, et que du coup, elle ne pourrait pas avoir de suivi et d'ordonnances pour son opération. D'où le stock de produits que lui avait fourni Haruna, anticipant l'inévitable.

Lorsqu'Orihime posa un pied hors de l'hôpital, elle ne comprit pas de suite où elle était ni dans quel monde elle se trouvait. Le soleil ne lui paraissait plus si lumineux, il ne la réchauffait plus. L'aube lui semblait moins claire, beaucoup plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Le vent était maintenant plus violent à ses yeux, plus dur, moins clément. Le ciel avait l'air moins pur, comme souillé par ses propres ténèbres. Le bruit semblait sourd à ses oreilles. Le monde était soudainement devenu terne à ses yeux.

Elle ne regardait plus les enfants jouer avec une étincelle brillant au fond de ses yeux, elle ne caressait plus tous les animaux qui passaient à un rayon de moins de quinze mètres, elle ne contemplait plus le ciel en déblatérant des conneries sur le fait qu'elle voulait être un oiseau et elle ne regardait plus non plus les vendeurs de beignets, de donuts et de toutes autres sucreries. Les couleurs et la gaieté n'avaient plus de sens. La joie, elle ne connaissait plus.

Orihime avait perdu le goût de vivre. Et ce fut d'un pas lent, sans même avoir jeté un seul regard aux alentours qu'elle arriva à la porte de son studio en question. Elle poussa le battant déjà ouvert, toutes ses affaires étaient bien là. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'examiner les lieux, ou de ranger ses affaires. Non, elle se contenta de sortir le cadre comportant la photo de son grand-frère, la posa bien en évidence sur un meuble de bois noir, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol froid et d'y rester, allongée, les yeux grands ouverts et rivés sur l'image. Orihime resta toute la journée ainsi, se levant uniquement pour aller aux toilettes, et finit même par s'endormir contre le parquet.

Personne n'était là pour elle. Elle n'avait plus rien. Au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas souffrir, elle ne voulait rien ressentir. Son cœur s'était donc barricadé derrière un mur de briques inébranlable qui se fortifiait avec le temps. Ayant pour seule amie la solitude, elle cessait d'exister et s'abandonnait au néant, là où plus rien ne l'atteignait. Les volets fermés, elle passa ses vacances scolaires dans l'ombre et n'en sortit pas. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire de sa vie et attendait patiemment que quelqu'un ait besoin d'elle ce qui, évidemment, n'arriva pas. Les jours défilaient, tous aussi ternes et sombres que les précédents.

Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps et ne se rendait compte de rien. Plus d'une semaine passa ainsi, dans un silence des plus complets. Elle ne mangeait qu'un ridicule bout de pain de temps en temps accompagné d'un verre d'eau. Elle se lavait de temps en temps, sans voir les jours passés, et se désinfectait ses différentes plaies avec négligence. Dormir était devenu inconcevable pour elle. Elle fuyait le sommeil, effrayée à l'idée d'être de nouveau hantée par ces mêmes cauchemars qui la brisaient un peu plus à chaque fois. Alors elle luttait, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais quand la fatigue devenait trop forte, elle ne pouvait rien faire et d'horribles images venaient s'insinuer dans son esprit, pareilles à d'effroyables serpents. Le reste du temps, elle le passait à fixer le vide, immobile, impassible, les yeux dépourvus de la moindre émotion.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 25 Mars. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Orihime fit quelque chose de sa journée. La fatigue la torturait, et sa volonté ne suffisait plus. Il fallait qu'elle bouge pour rester éveillée. Rentrant pour la première fois dans la chambre qui était la sienne, elle se décida donc à ranger ses quelques vêtements dans le placard qui meublait la pièce. Ses muscles, devenus tous mous, la portaient avec peine, et elle devait faire de gros efforts pour déplacer les tissus. Un uniforme de lycéenne se trouvait suspendu à un cintre, dans le fond de son armoire. Elle le toucha. Il était composé d'une chemise blanche basique, décorée d'un petit blason au niveau du cœur, et d'une courte jupe plissée bleue marine, évasée et accordée à la veste blazer qu'elle se devait de mettre en hiver. Avec ceci, de simples jambières blanches et de petites chaussures grises foncées assorties au nœud papillon.

Orihime n'avait pas d'envies. Mais ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, c'était aller au lycée. Alors elle repoussa l'uniforme et le dissimula derrière un large pull d'hiver, préférant de nouveau la fuite à l'affrontement. D'un pas lent, elle se traîna aux toilettes, et alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir sur la cuvette, elle vit qu'inévitablement, après plus d'une semaine passée ici sans sortir, il n'y avait évidemment plus aucun papier : tous les rouleaux étaient vides. Elle eut beau fouiller les quelques placards de son appartement, il n'y avait plus rien, ni papier, ni nourriture, ni produits. Et puis elle allait devoir acheter ses fournitures scolaires, aussi. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait sortir.

Alors, après s'être vêtue du premier pantalon qu'elle trouvait et d'un tee-shirt quelconque, elle enfila de confortables basket et sortit avec le peu d'argent qui lui restait. Ah oui, il y avait ça aussi, elle allait devoir se trouver un travail. Sur la table du salon, elle trouva son téléphone dépourvu de batterie et le mit à charger avant de partir.

Il avait beau faire chaud, son corps était glacé et elle frissonnait à chaque coin de rue. Heureusement pour elle, un supermarché se trouvait à seulement quelques pâtés de maison, elle s'y engagea. Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir seulement prit l'essentiel, autrement dit, quelques cahiers, du papier toilette, des stylos et du riz, elle sortit avec ses gros sacs de course aux mains.

Elle eut beau voir de gros nuages noirs se former dans le ciel, elle ne pressa pas le pas, les yeux rivés sur le trottoir qui s'étendait devant elle. Quelques gouttes solitaires se mirent à tomber, si fines qu'elle les sentit à peine.

Mais sur le chemin, elle entendit de nombreux bruits et les cris enthousiastes qui tonnaient attirèrent son attention. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sortie, Orihime leva la tête, sortit de ses pensées et considéra le groupe de gens qui s'agglutinaient près d'un bar, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué à l'allée.

Ils étaient à peu près une dizaine, formant un cercle autour d'une femme aux longs cheveux oscillant entre le blond et le roux. Elle avait un visage sublime et un corps tout aussi parfait qui ferait baver le plus insensible des hommes. Si Orihime n'avait pas été plongée dans une sorte de dépression, elle aurait remarqué que la plupart d'entre eux avaient un peu bu. Mais la jeune fille était littéralement absorbée par le rayonnant sourire qui étirait les lèvres pulpeuses de la blonde vénitienne. Elle était si... Lumineuse.

Ils criaient, leurs verres à la main, se collant les uns aux autres, se donnant des accolades. Sous le porche du bar, les éclats de rire résonnaient et ils se mirent à chanter sous les yeux amusés des autres clients, dont certains qui se joignirent à eux. Les sourires qui illuminaient leurs visages respectifs étaient si sincères et si éclatants...

Orihime se figea et ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Avant, son cœur aurait été touché et réchauffé par tant de joie. Mais aujourd'hui, cela la faisait souffrir. La douleur commença à briser ses résistances, fissurant sa carapace et elle grimaça. Elle resta là, les yeux rivés sur ce groupe qui riait comme elle ne pourrait plus jamais le faire.

\- Kampaï, entendit-elle. Aux dix-neuf ans de Rangiku !

\- Kampaï !

Orihime referma la bouche. La pluie coulait maintenant à flot sur son corps déjà trempé. Les gouttes ruisselaient sur son visage, remplaçant ses larmes qui refusaient de couler.

 _L'homme était atrocement effrayant. Son teint était si blanc, si pâle, que c'en devenait effroyable. Ses cheveux roux semblaient perdre de leur couleur, petit à petit, pour s'orienter vers un écœurant gris clair et ses yeux s'emplissaient de noir et de Ténèbres, contrastant avec ses iris colorées d'un infect jaune malsain. Le monstrueux sourire carnassier qui étirait ses lèvres lui fendait sauvagement le visage, pour venir frôler ses oreilles. Il était terrifiant. Effroyablement terrifiant. Plus terrifiant que n'importe qui._

 _Il se pencha et plongea son innommable regard jaunâtre dans celui de sa victime._

 _«Oh oui, fit-il en ricanant de sa voix abominablement grinçante. J'aime quand t'as cette putain d'expression, tu l'sais ça ? Ça m'excite de lire tout ce désespoir, toute cette tristesse en toi. Ça te va si bien !»_

 _Et là, il tendit sa main cadavéreuse vers elle._

« NON ! »

Essoufflée et au bord de la crise cardiaque, Orihime se redressa avec violence de son petit fûton. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, et son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait cet horrible cauchemar, la jeune fille avala un verre d'eau d'une traite et se passa les mains sur le visage. Avec force, elle appuya ses paumes moites sur ses fragiles paupières, faisant naître des milliers de petits points lumineux dansant sous sa peau, comme pour faire disparaître ces horribles images de son champ de vision.

Dès lors qu'elle eut reprit son calme, l'impassibilité réapparut sur son visage et son expression se figea pour le restant de la journée. Elle repoussa son drap et passa une main dans ses cheveux, main qui resta coincée, pour cause de nœuds. Quand s'était-elle coiffée pour le dernière fois ?

Orihime se leva et considéra l'uniforme qui trônait sur son bureau, bien en évidence. Ah oui, c'était la rentrée aujourd'hui. Nous étions le premier avril. Une nouvelle année, de nouvelles personnes... A cette simple idée, sa poitrine se serra. Elle appréhendait tant, au fond d'elle, même si elle ne laissait rien paraître. A vrai dire, elle aurait tout fait pour ne pas avoir à y aller. Alors, quand elle vit sur l'horloge qu'elle avait une vingtaine de minutes de retard, elle poussa un soupire, décidant de prendre la fuite, à nouveau. C'était plus facile.

Pieds nus, elle s'aventura dans son talon et resta immobile quelques temps. Elle alluma sa télévision, non pas pour la regarder, mais juste pour qu'il y est un bruit de fond, et qu'elle n'ait pas l'impression d'être aussi seule qu'elle l'était. Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, elle vit son vieux téléphone posé sur le meuble, en train de charger depuis des jours.

Elle le débrancha et l'alluma. La sonnerie retentit, et l'instant d'après, son écran d'accueil affichait un nouveau message. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle comprit de qui il s'agissait. Les parents de Tatsuki. Ils l'avaient appelé à plusieurs reprises et avaient fini par laisser un message vocal.

Avec réticence, elle le mit en marche et approcha l'appareil de son oreille comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser. Et lorsqu'elle entendit la voix fébrile de la mère de sa meilleure amie, elle manqua de s'écrouler. Elle avait énormément de mal à parler et les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas fondre en larmes s'entendaient même de l'autre côté du fil. Lorsqu'elle prononça le prénom d'Orihime, sa voix se brisa, elle craqua, s'effondra et la jeune fille entendit son mari qui derrière, l'épaulait et la soutenait. Il prit le téléphone quelques secondes, parla également à Orihime, affirmant qu'il voulait savoir si elle allait bien.

Orihime écarquilla ses yeux, brutalement rattrapée par la réalité, sa propre réalité. Elle venait de se prendre une gifle magistrale, un boulet de canon, et tous ses efforts pour repousser la douleur s'évanouirent au fil de l'enregistrement.

Sa mère reprit la parole. A travers ce message, la jeune Inoue pouvait ressentir toute la souffrance qu'avaient ressentis -et ressentaient encore- ses parents. Ils souffraient, certainement plus encore qu'elle, et la culpabilité l'envahit aussitôt. Elle, elle avait fui. Elle, elle avait refusé la réalité. Elle, elle avait choisi la facilité. Mais eux, ils y avaient fait face. La mère de Tatsuki ne s'en doutait pas, mais ce message venait de briser la carapace de la meilleure amie de sa défunte fille. Ce message venait d'une certaine façon, de lui sauver la vie.

« Tatsuki est... Elle est à Karakura. Dans le ci... Cimetière de Karakura. Je... Je t'en prie, va la voir. Ne... Sanglota-t-elle. Ne reste pas seule. Tu peux venir, Orihime... Tu peux venir ici, quand tu veux ! »

Et après quelques mots très émouvants, elle raccrocha. Orihime reposa fébrilement le téléphone sur le meuble et resta immobile. Pendant plus de cinq minutes, elle resta figée, à observer le mur, secouée de brusques spasmes. Puis, brutalement, elle fit volte-face et enfila ses chaussures à une rapidité hallucinante. Sans même se soucier d'être vêtue d'un simple pyjama, elle claqua la porte de son appartement et le ferma avec précipitation, d'une main tremblante.

Dehors, elle eut un temps de réflexion. Elle n'était pas dans son ancien appartement. Orihime habitait encore à Karakura, mais dans une zone bien plus lointaine. Alors... La gare ! Elle marcha sans relâche d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la gare routière, sans relever les regards que les gens lui lançaient. Ses jambes étaient faibles et sa régression de capacités musculaires se faisait sentir, mais elle prit sur elle et puisa dans ses ressources. Et c'est alors qu'elle remarqua que la région dans laquelle elle vivait n'était pas des plus communes. A à peine quelques rues de la sienne se trouvaient des quartiers plutôt... Agités, dirons-nous.

Les vitres des voitures étaient brisées, les poubelles étaient renversées sur la route et la plupart des passants, pour la majorité masculin, la regardaient avec de grands yeux. Nombre d'entre eux étaient en groupe, posés sur le capot des voitures, bouteilles et joints à la main. Orihime n'y prêta pas attention. En temps normal, elle aurait été effrayée, scandalisée, et aurait changer de chemin. Mais elle ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui se passait autour d'elle et aujourd'hui, elle se fichait bien de savoir ce qui se tramait dans ses sombres rues. Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Son attention ne fut attirée que lorsqu'elle remarqua une étrange tâche bleue sur le sombre paysage. Sans toutefois arrêter sa marche, elle considéra le jeune homme à l'extraordinaire chevelure bleue, en train de tabasser quatre autres gaillards qui ne firent pas long feu. Malgré le feu de l'action, il prit le temps de la regarder, et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard bleu glacial, elle y lut une fureur enflammée qui aurait du lui faire froid dans le dos. Mais elle ne semblait pas le considérer réellement, et sans ciller, continua son chemin.

Lorsque la jeune rouquine descendit du bus, elle accéléra considérablement la cadence. Elle savait parfaitement où se trouvait le cimetière de Karakura, pour y avoir passées des journées entières, et ce depuis des années. Et au bout d'un moment, elle se retrouva à courir, traçant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses poumons étaient surmenés, ses jambes menaçaient de lâcher à tout instant, son cœur s'emballait, mais elle ne ralentissait pas le rythme. Il en était hors de question. Elle gravit les collines en retrouvant peu à peu ses émotions et ses pensées, se ressassant mentalement les paroles de Madame Arisawa, ces paroles qui l'avaient bouleversée. Tout lui revenait, à présent. Elle revenait à la réalité.

Une dizaine de minutes après, elle évoluait précipitamment entre les tombes, recherchant le caveau qui l'intéressait. Elle se souvint être venue, une fois, il y a longtemps, pour l'enterrement de la grand-mère Arisawa. Et bientôt, elle le trouva. Orihime fit un premier pas, essoufflée, les cheveux en bataille, son corps surmené. Puis un second. Elle s'avança, hésitante, les jambes flageolantes. Plus elle s'approchait, plus son corps tremblait. Elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant et quand elle les rouvrit, elle était à quelques centimètres de la pierre tombale.

En lisant les symboles écrits sur la façade, la volonté toute entière d'Orihime fut brisée. Tout s'arrêta.

 _Tatsuki Arisawa._

Son cœur, qu'elle avait protégé et barricadé, réapparut et la douleur fut telle que ses genoux flanchèrent instantanément. Son visage se décomposa et dans un gémissement, elle s'écroula contre la pierre froide, complètement effondrée. Son souffle se coupa tant la douleur était intense, ses genoux se cognèrent contre le marbre et sa barrière de défense contre les émotions s'effondra instantanément.

 _Au plus profond de soi, c'est une déchirure par où t'envahit la nuit en plein midi._

Orihime, qui avait repoussé la réalité pendant presque un mois y était maintenant brusquement confrontée. Elle avait refusé de souffrir et s'était repliée sur elle-même, se répétant sans cesse que Tatsuki était encore là. Mais là, elle devait se faire à l'idée. Les symboles qui ornaient la pierre tombale étaient clairs. Elle venait de réaliser que sa meilleure amie avait réellement disparue, et n'était plus de ce monde.

Oui, Tatsuki n'était plus là. Elle ne viendrait plus jamais toquer à la porte de son logis pour l'emmener en cours. Elle ne l'appellerait plus jamais à la fin de ses entraînements de judo pour lui raconter une anecdote. Elle ne la réprimanderait plus à chaque action idiote que faisait Inoue, comme sauter du premier étage et s'accrocher à la gouttière pour descendre dans la cour. Elle ne s'indignerait plus lorsque celle-ci mettrait du chocolat dans ses haricots rouges. Elle ne serait plus jamais là pour elle. Plus jamais.

A cette idée, la poitrine toute entière de la rouquine se retourna et elle manqua de s'étouffer. Cette brutale prise de conscience faillit la tuer sur place. Effondrée, elle colla son front contre la paroi de la pierre et pour la première fois depuis sa mort, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux écarquillés. Toutes ses larmes qu'elle avait retenues et conservées depuis tout ce temps s'évadèrent de la prison qu'étaient ses yeux et vinrent s'écraser sur les fleurs encore fraîches de l'enterrement de son urne.

Tatsuki avait disparue, pour toujours. Plus jamais elle ne la verrait se mettre en colère. Plus jamais elle ne la verrait jouer au foot. Plus jamais elle ne verrait son magnifique sourire, qui apparaissait de temps en temps. Plus jamais elle ne la verrait combattre. Plus jamais elle ne verrait son éclatant visage et ses longs cheveux noirs. Plus jamais elle ne croiserait son incroyable regard bleu foncé qui lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir soulever des montagnes.

Tous leurs moment partagés ne seraient plus que souvenirs et jamais elles ne deviendraient adultes ensemble, comme se l'était si souvent imaginé la jeune lycéenne. Elle s'était représentée, elle, aux côtés de Tatsuki lors de la remise des diplômes en témoin au mariage de sa meilleure amie, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe blanche assez simple qu'elle l'aurait catégoriquement forcée à porter ; elle s'était représentées, toutes les deux, amenant leurs enfants à la même école le matin, et faire du shopping, même du sport ensemble le samedi elle s'était représentée aux futures compétitions internationales de judo, dans les tribunes, en train de féliciter son amie qui gagnerait haut la main. Elle s'était imaginé des tas de scènes, des tas d'événements. Mais tout cela n'arriverait jamais.

Maintenant, Orihime était seule. Complètement seule.

Elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie. Elle avait perdu une perle. Elle avait perdu sa sœur.

L'oxygène avait du mal à entrer dans ses poumons. La rouquine porta une main à son cœur. C'était si douloureux. Plus douloureux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir dans sa vie. On lui avait pris Sora, et maintenant, c'était Tatsuki.

 _Tu déplores ta tristesse, tu maudis l'éphémère._

Une rivière de larmes s'écoulait maintenant sur son visage déformé par le désespoir. Et là, elle se mit à hurler. Elle hurla de souffrance et de désolation, elle hurla de tristesse et d'affliction. Elle hurla toute la douleur qu'elle avait en elle, maudissant le monde entier de lui avoir supprimé sa seule raison de vivre. Elle haletait, criait, gémissait sous le soleil qui la narguait en brillant de plus belle.

Pourquoi cela lui était-il arrivé à elle ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Tatsuki ? Pourquoi ? Orihime ne s'en remettrait jamais. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se relèverait pas. La douleur était insupportable, la culpabilité l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle ne pourrait jamais enduré tout cela. Le vide se creusait dans son cœur, laissant la douleur y pénétrer violemment, elle le sentait distinctement.

Vinrent s'ajouter à ça la colère, la rancœur incroyable qu'elle se mit à alimenter à l'égard de celui qu'elle connaissait sous le nom d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Il lui avait pris l'être le plus cher qu'elle avait. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Orihime donna un faible coup de poing sur le sol et cria d'une voix brisée et teintée de détresse :

« TATSUKI ! »


	4. Chapter 3

_Troisième chapitre,_

L'horloge annonçait plus de sept heures quand Orihime se glissa paresseusement hors de son fûton, le corps engourdi. Elle ne dormait plus depuis un moment déjà, mais elle était restée là, à fixer le plafond parsemé de fissures de son petit studio. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les paupières, les mêmes images revenaient, hantant son esprit. Elle se leva. De nouveau, elle considéra l'uniforme d'étudiante déposé sur son bureau et le fixa pendant un long moment, immobile. Aujourd'hui, c'était sa rentrée à elle. Rien qu'à cette mention, le cœur de la jeune fille se serra et elle faillit remettre l'inéluctable à plus tard. Mais elle tint bon, gardant le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait.

D'un pas traînant, elle bougea son corps jusqu'à la salle de bain et laissa tomber ses habits par terre. L'eau chaude tombait sur ses épaules nues et son dos, décontractant ses muscles et réchauffant son corps glacé jusqu'aux os. Elle passa une main dans son crâne, tâtonnant les points de suture qui tiraillaient l'arrière de sa tête. Ses longs cheveux roux, emmêlés, négligés et mouillés, venaient se coller contre son visage, tandis qu'elle fixait le vide. Savourant le seul instant au cours duquel elle avait plus de facilité à supporter la douleur qui assaillait son corps et son âme, Orihime resta sous la douche un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

Lorsqu'elle repoussa le rideau, elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas préparé sa serviette. Alors elle s'avança, inondant le carrelage de ses pieds trempés, et attrapa un morceau de tissu pour se sécher. Mais à cet instant, elle croisa par mégarde son reflet dans le miroir. Elle étouffa un cri de frayeur. Elle hésita d'abord. Puis, avec prudence, elle se rapprocha de ce bout de verre qu'elle avait fui depuis plus d'un mois et passa sa main sur l'image qu'il lui offrait. C'était horrible. Ho-rrible.

Sa peau avait énormément pâlie et lui donnait un teint jaunâtre des plus écœurants qui soient. Ses joues avaient perdues toute cette charmante rondeur qui était leur, auparavant, creusant son visage. Ses lèvres gercées frôlaient le violet et ses yeux étaient gonflés, soulignés par d'énormes cernes, elles-mêmes accentuées par les poches qui les surmontaient. Son bonnet n'avait certes pas rétréci, mais on apercevait désormais ses côtes lorsqu'elle bougeait, et son ventre semblait avoir perdu tous les beignets qu'elle avait un jour avalé. Elle leva une main fébrile vers la plaie en cours de cicatrisation qui ornait le bas de sa poitrine et frissonna à son propre contact. La rouquine était méconnaissable.

Orihime fut complètement choquée et bouleversée par ce changement. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu confiance en sa beauté pourtant inégalable, se trouvait maintenant hideuse. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir perdu leur éclat, tout comme ses yeux. Elle avait maigri et perdu toutes ses couleurs. Elle s'était laissée mourir, dépérir, sans songer à quoi que ce soit. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'imagina les paroles d'une Tatsuki plus qu'inquiète et affolée si elle découvrait cela et ses lèvres se tordirent. Mais voilà, son amie n'était plus là. La rouquine flancha et elle dut s'accrocher au lavabo pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Les yeux rivés sur son horrible reflet, honteuse, accablée et coupable, elle versa une larme. C'était une véritable prise de conscience. Et c'était dur.

Orihime regarda son téléphone. Elle allait être en retard, dû au mauvais calcul du temps de trajet. Autrefois, elle aurait couru. Mais là, elle n'en avait ni l'envie ni la force physique, de toute façon. Bientôt, elle arriva devant son nouveau lieu d'étude et s'immobilisa l'espace d'un instant. Une nouvelle année. De nouveaux professeurs. De nouvelles personnes. Elle prit une grande inspiration et fit un pas.

La grille blanche de cet immense lycée était ouverte sur une gigantesque cour qu'elle devait visiblement traverser pour atteindre l'entrée, le hall. L'imposante bâtisse la faisait se sentir mal à l'aise, surtout qu'elle pouvait entrevoir à travers les vitres les cours qui avaient déjà démarrés.

Derrière, au fond de la cour, Orihime put apercevoir une sorte de forêt sans fin apparente qui longeait la propriété. La bâtisse était séparée en deux blocs apparents aussi gigantesques l'un que l'autre. Puis, en annexe, il y avait un énième aménagement, uniquement disposé sur un étage et empli de baies vitrées à travers desquelles on voyait sans difficultés.

 _« La cafétéria »_ songea-t-elle.

Quand elle entra dans le hall d'entrée, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Trop de souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Comment allait-elle tenir une année entière ? Comment allait-elle survivre, seule et détruite, faible et hantée ? D'un pas lent, elle s'avança et retira ses chaussures pour enfiler celles du lycée, avant de les fourrer dans son sac, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas encore accès à son casier. Elle se rapprochait de l'escalier, quand une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Elle ne savait même pas dans quelle salle démarrait sa classe. Et même si elle le savait, elle n'avait aucune idée de la localisation de la salle en question.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle, elle vit un jeune homme courir dans sa direction, qui arrivait depuis la cour. La jeune fille ouvrit grands ses yeux. Il était vraiment grand, très grand, et en plus de ça, très baraqué. Arborant de longs cheveux d'un rouge éclatant attachés en une haute queue de cheval, il avait un joli visage, doté de traits fins, et d'étranges tatouages noirs qui parsemaient son front avant de glisser dans sa nuque et de disparaître sous le col de sa chemise.

Orihime s'immobilisa et garda ses yeux rivés dans le vide. Qu'est-ce que c'était que- Elle se gifla mentalement. Non, pas de conclusions hâtives, pas de préjugés. Mais... Que faire ? Lui demander son aide ? Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question, car il s'arrêta de lui-même à son niveau, se baissa légèrement pour pouvoir apercevoir son visage et s'enquit aimablement :

« Excuse-moi, je peux t'aider ? »

Orihime ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de les plisser, ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas. Elle se contenta alors de hocher la tête.

« Tu cherches quelle salle ? » Reprit-il.

Elle baissa les yeux et détourna le regard. Elle devrait au moins se présenter, et lui demander son aide, correctement ! Mais ses cordes vocales l'avaient abandonnée. Comme si elle avait oublié comment parler, comment interagir avec les gens. Il allait sûrement la prendre pour une folle et continuer son chemin.

Et pourtant, il sembla comprendre et eut un sourire amusé.

« Tu m'as tout l'air d'être muette. Enfin, pour l'instant. Alors dis-moi, t'es en quelle terminale ? »

Orihime releva les yeux pour croiser les siens l'espace d'une seconde. Ils brillaient de sincérité et de malice, de gentillesse et de simplicité. Mais elle ne réussit pas à soutenir son regard plus d'une seconde et fixa le sol. Elle leva faiblement une main et lui fit le chiffre 2.

« Sérieux ? S'écria-t-il, agréablement surpris. Moi aussi ! On est dans la même classe ! Bon, vas-y, dépêchons-nous, on est déjà sacrément en retard. »

Naturellement, il lui empoigna la main, ignorant le frisson qui traversa la rouquine et l'entraîna dans les escaliers, courant à un rythme suffisamment lent pour qu'elle puisse le suivre. Orihime était perturbée par la gentillesse de ce garçon, dont elle aurait sûrement cru le contraire au premier abord. Il l'avait aidée malgré son insociabilité, ne s'était pas moquée d'elle, ne l'avait pas jugée. Mais la rouquine était toujours mal à l'aise, et il était clair pour elle qu'elle ne se ferait pas d'amis, cette année. Elle avait comme l'impression que son histoire, que ses malheurs se lisaient sur son visage, et que dès qu'elle parlait, elle s'exposait aux menaces, aux dangers. Alors son inconscient la protégeait, lui construisant un mur de séparation avec le reste du monde.

Renji pénétra dans la salle sans même attendre la réponse du professeur. Après s'être excusé pour lui et elle, il s'approcha du bureau du professeur, gardant précieusement la main d'Orihime dans la sienne et lui chuchota quelques mots. La jeune fille fut ébahie de la discrétion qu'il utilisa et de l'insistance avec laquelle il le supplia de la laisser gagner directement sa place, affirmant qu'elle avait quelques soucis et que la faire parler devant tous les élèves ne ferait que la refermer encore plus sur elle-même. Et elle entendit aussi le professeur, qui après l'avoir dévisagée puis accueillie à bras ouverts, avait cédé.

Orihime, ahurie, se laissait maintenant guider jusqu'à un bureau, le seul qui restait au fond. Elle préféra ignorer les coups d'œils indiscrets de la plupart des élèves qui la mataient clairement et se concentra pour ne pas s'effondrer sous la pression. Renji se pencha derrière elle pour lui chuchoter avec un sourire :

« Surtout, me remercie pas. »

Bien sûr, elle n'en fit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Elle tenta de lui faire comprendre en lui adressant un sourire, mais le rictus tordu qu'elle réussit à faire était si horrible qu'elle abandonna l'opération. Il s'assit au bureau sur sa droite quand le professeur entama :

« Voici votre nouvelle camarade, Mademoiselle... Hm. Inoue Orihime, je suppose, fit-il en lisant ses papiers. Elle a été transférée du troisième lycée de Karakura, celui de l'Ouest. Soyez gentils avec elle, faites la visiter. Et sur ce, bienvenue au lycée Minami, Inoue-san ! »

Sur ces paroles, la classe toute entière reprit ces termes et elle ne vit pas, ne comprit pas les grands sourires qui lui furent dédicacés, ou encore les regards médusés de quelques personnes. Orihime garda longtemps ses yeux fixés sur un ce grand tatoué, la seule personne l'ayant considérée depuis plus d'un mois. Elle était chamboulée par tant de gentillesse. Il l'avait pris sous son aile malgré son mutisme, même l'espace de quelques secondes, avait parlé au professeur de son plein gré, discrètement, sans l'humilier, et tout cela alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. Mais alors qu'elle suivait du regard les lignes noires d'encres qui dessinaient son cou, une main vint la tapoter de l'autre côté et elle se retourna.

Avec surprise, Orihime se retrouva face à une magnifique blonde vénitienne aux incroyables yeux bleus-gris, doté d'un visage exquis qui frôlait la perfection et d'une poitrine encore plus imposante que la sienne. Une aura rassurante émanait de cette incroyable femme aux yeux pétillants de malice. Passant outre le fait qu'elle lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu, elle prit le temps d'assimiler ses paroles pour ne pas sembler débile.

Lorsqu'elle eut compris le sens de son éclatant sourire combiné à sa douce voix, elle hocha la tête, sans un mot.

« Salut, Orihime, moi, c'est Matsumoto Rangiku. Appelle-moi Rangiku. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on va être amies, toi et moi ! » Avait-elle dit.

Orihime était bien trop occupée à admirer ce doux et gracieux visage qui ne lui inspirait que du bien, elle ne vit donc pas les yeux de la concernée se plisser lorsqu'elle avait hocher silencieusement la tête et se retourna pour être face au tableau.

Orihime n'écouta rien de toute l'heure. Contre son gré, son esprit s'envola et elle se plut à rêver tout au long de ce premier cours d'un monde meilleur un monde dans lequel elle serait heureuse et aimée, un monde dans lequel Tatsuki aurait encore sa place. Mais très vite, la sonnerie la ramena dans son monde, son univers, sa réalité et elle dut faire un grand effort pour ne pas fondre en larmes sur son bureau encore vide.

Mais alors qu'elle repoussait sa chaise en arrière pour se lever, un bon nombre d'élèves vinrent s'agglutiner autour de sa table pour l'assaillir de questions. La tête de la rouquine se mit instantanément à tourner par tant de bruit et elle ne réussit même pas à comprendre une seule des phrases qui avaient été prononcées. Elle les regardait d'un air assez affolé, perdue, fatiguée. Mais heureusement, ladite Rangiku vint à son secours et la tira hors de la salle par la main, sans laisser à quiconque le temps de protester.

Dehors, le roux de toute à l'heure les attendait visiblement, adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un genou plié. Lorsqu'il les vit sortir, un demi-sourire illumina son visage et il se rapprocha pour lui tendre la main.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter. Moi, c'est Renji Abarai. Ah, et je te préviens : c'est Renji, ou rien. »

Puis, comme pour se justifier, il ajouta :

« T'as l'air d'être le type de fille qui m'aurait appelé « Abarai-kun » ou « Abarai-san », un truc du genre. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se mit à avancer dans le couloir. Rangiku le suivit, sans lâcher la main d'Orihime, comme si elle avait compris exactement quoi faire pour ne pas la perdre. La rouquine, elle, marchait, sans rien comprendre de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne les connaissait même pas, et ils semblaient l'avoir déjà cernée sous tous les angles. Et puis, pourquoi étaient-ils si gentils avec elle, d'abord ?

\- On va te faire visiter, Orihime-chan, fit Rangiku d'une voix enjouée. Tu vas voir : au début, ça peut paraître assez grand, mais cette idée te passera vite.

\- Allons d'abord au bâtiment B, enchaîna Renji. Y'a trop de gens dans le A, à cette heure-ci.

Ils traversèrent le couloir dans lequel les élèves s'attroupaient pour descendre. Étant à contre-sens, Orihime avait du mal à évoluer. Comme si il l'avait deviné, Renji se plaça juste devant et fit son possible pour lui ouvrir une brèche dans cette masse affolante d'étudiants, son imposante carrure aidant. Puis, bientôt, le flux diminua et devint supportable pour la jeune fille qui put se détendre un peu.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un autre couloir, plus large mais moins long, qui était uniquement composé de baies vitrées sur les côtés. D'ici, ils voyaient une grande partie de la cour arrière et de l'autre côté, l'entrée.

« C'est la passerelle pour passer du bâtiment A au bâtiment B, expliqua Rangiku. Le plus souvent, ce sont les cours scientifiques qui ont lieu dans cette partie du lycée. Je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire, mais souvent, nous utilisons l'un des laboratoires pour se retrouver, à la cour ou à la cantine. Nous avons beaucoup d'autres endroits comme ça, ou même des raccourcis, si tu veux. »

Orihime hocha la tête, mais elle n'avait presque rien compris. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'écoutait pas, non, mais son cerveau n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quelque chose plus de quelques secondes, comme s'il avait oublié comment faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser décemment. Et surtout, elle n'arrivait pas à parler.

Elle regardait fixement par la fenêtre lorsqu'elle vit un gigantesque attroupement de filles qui gesticulaient et criaient dans la cour. Instinctivement, ses pieds la portèrent plus près de la vitre, pour pouvoir mieux voir. Et alors qu'elle se concentrait pour pouvoir distinguer le visage de cet étrangle homme aux cheveux bleus qui était le centre de ce cercle, Rangiku et Renji vinrent la rejoindre.

« C'est comme ça, presque tous les jours, depuis près de cinq ans. Celui aux cheveux noirs, c'est Ginjo Kugô. Et à côté, celui qui vient de cracher par terre -très élégant- , c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack, lança Rangiku, soudain plus dure. Tu as là le premier porteur du titre : « plus beau garçon du lycée ». Il a soit disant un côté _bad boy_ que les filles adorent et même un fan club, c'est te dire, continua-t-elle en ricanant mauvaisement. Mais fais attention à ces deux-là enfin, surtout à Grimmjow. Ne t'en approche pas trop, cela vaudrait mieux pour toi. »

De nouveau, la rouquine hocha la tête avant de se détourner du spectacle. Rangiku la regardait avec attention. Mais alors qu'elle se retournait pour poursuivre sa progression sur la passerelle, un corps vint la heurter et elle manqua de s'écraser au sol. Se rattrapant de justesse en agrippant le rebord de la fenêtre, elle leva les yeux vers le corps en question, qui était celui d'un fin bonhomme aux cheveux blonds coupés en carré et aux yeux foncés tirés en arrière. Il avait un visage fermé, mais celui-ci se décomposa littéralement lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Orihime.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche forma un petit « o » de stupéfaction. Il s'arrêta, la fixa, le souffle coupé.

\- Tu... Tu es ? S'enquit-il.

\- Orihime Inoue, répondit Renji, à sa place.

\- Orihime..., Répéta-t-il.

Brusquement, il posa un genou à terre et s'empara de la main droite de la concernée pour la baiser de toutes parts.

« Orihime, souffla-t-il, ma Déesse, ma Princesse. »

Mais alors qu'il remontait petit à petit sur son bras, provoquant de violents frissons et secousses chez la rouquine, une certaine Matsumoto vint lui donner un surpuissant coup de pied dans le visage et il fut propulsé à des kilomètres de là. C'était fait. Elle se frotta les mains avant de prendre celle de sa nouvelle copine et de l'entraîner plus loin.

« Shinji Hirako, Terminale 4, présenta-t-elle. Fais pas attention à lui. »

Ils eurent tout juste le temps d'arpenter la moitié du bâtiment B que la fin de la récréation fut sonnée. Cette partie du lycée était déjà énorme, alors la bâtisse dans l'ensemble devait être horriblement gigantesque. Orihime aurait été incapable de refaire le même trajet et au bout du compte, elle était toute aussi perdue qu'avant l'expédition.

La rouquine suivit ses deux compagnons jusqu'à leur nouvelle salle de cour. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle, Rangiku se pencha :

« Lui, c'est notre professeur principal. Je sais que ça risque d'être compliqué, mais tu devrais aller lui parler pour les modalités. Vas-y avant que toute la classe n'arrive. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Pour une raison qu'elle ignora, Orihime attrapa la manche de Rangiku comme une petite fille, gardant les yeux rivés sur le bureau du professeur. Elles s'avancèrent toutes deux et cinq minutes après, l'histoire était réglée. Ses affaires avaient été mises de côté : il lui donna donc ses livres et son carnet de correspondance, ainsi que les fiches d'inscriptions aux club, son emploi du temps et autre paperasse. Grâce à son amie blonde, elle n'eut pas besoin de parler ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois et se contentait de hocher la tête aux quelques questions.

Les deux heures passèrent beaucoup plus vite que ce matin. Pour la première fois, Inoue réussit à capter quelques brides de ce que son professeur expliquait et elle arriva à rester un peu plus concentrée.

La jeune fille n'entendit pas la sonnerie de midi. Elle restait là, les yeux figés dans le vide, quand Renji et Rangiku vinrent la sortir de son monde imaginaire.

\- On va manger, fit cette dernière.

\- Qu- fut le seul bruit qui voulut bien sortir de la bouche d'Orihime.

Mais Rangiku, qui l'avait bien entendu remarqué, ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri enthousiaste et tapa dans la main que lui tendait Renji.

« Elle a fait un son » s'écria-t-elle en se moquant gentiment.

Orihime aurait voulu rigoler, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Son gloussement resta coincé au fond de sa gorge et elle soupira.

Enfin. Comme tout le long de la matinée, elle les suivit. En descendant au rez-de-chaussée, elle vit tous les étudiants s'installer un peu partout, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou dans la cour. Elle se rappela qu'avant, elle déjeunait souvent sur le toit, avec...

Mais là, encore une fois, ils ne restèrent pas avec les autres. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fin fond de la cour, dans un petit coin où il n'y avait absolument personne. Avec consternation, Orihime regarda Renji qui, discrètement, souleva le grillage qui les séparait de la grande forêt. Rangiku y passa et bientôt, la rouquine n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le grand bois et s'engagèrent sur un petit sentier dégagé. Où allaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils dans cette gigantesque forêt ? Orihime aurait aimé poser des questions. Mais encore une fois, rien ne sortit. Elle se demanda intérieurement pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se prenaient la tête à traîner une muette comme elle et les fixa tous les deux, de dos. Ils respiraient la bonne humeur et la gentillesse, c'était incroyable. Ils lui inspiraient confiance, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, ils lui semblaient... Différents. Elle le sentait. Mais lorsque cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, Orihime manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Elle s'était toujours dit la même chose, pour Ic-...

Orihime avait beau s'être improvisée muette, elle ne put retenir l'exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle vit le bâtiment qui se dressait en plein milieu du bois, dissimulé par les arbres. Il ressemblait à un ancien gymnase abandonné qui tombait en ruines. Pourtant, il semblait avoir été rafistolé à l'aide de planches en bois, de fer et même de béton. Le résultat était vraiment pas mal. Non, c'était époustouflant. Les nombreux dessins et tags qui décoraient les façades et les longues plantes qui grimpaient sur les murs donnaient un côté original à cette petite maisonnette qui devait faire trois ou quatre fois l'appartement de la rouquine.

« Ça, c'est notre chef d'œuvre, fit fièrement Renji. Ça fait quatre ans qu'on se rejoint ici presque tous les midis. C'est notre petit coin à nous, t'y verras personne d'autre que notre bande. »

Orihime, d'abord admirative, se figea soudainement. Elle avait bloqué sur le dernier mot. Il avait parlé de bande. Ah, parce qu'ils étaient combien, en tout ? Et merde. Elle envisageait de faire volte-face pour partir en courant lorsqu'elle se rappela l'amabilité de ces deux lycéens et la façon avec laquelle ils l'avaient traitée. Elle était peut-être muette et insociable, mais pas sauvage. Pour l'instant. Et puis, de toute façon, jamais elle n'aurait pu retrouver son chemin seule. Et troisièmement, Renji, avec son corps baraqué et ses jambes musclés l'aurait sûrement rattrapée en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Alors elle se laissa entraîner par Rangiku qui la tirait par le bras.

Lorsqu'elles poussèrent le battant de la porte bancale et pénétrèrent dans le sanctuaire, les yeux d'Orihime s'agrandirent et le voile qui couvrait ses pupilles s'évapora. Elle était tombée amoureuse de l'endroit. C'était simple et original, comme elle aimait. Le rez-de-chaussée était une grande pièce carrée, éclairée en couleur par les vitres intactes et surmontées de filtres colorés qui ornaient le mur opposé à l'entrée. Sur le côté, de vieilles armoires subsistaient et résistaient au temps, aux côtés de deux frigos tout à fait modernes. Les murs étaient décorés de dessins en tout genre, de posters et le plafond, qui visiblement avait du s'effondrer, avait été rebâti uniquement en bois. Il y avait même des fleurs et exceptés les quelques bouteilles de bières qui roulaient sur le sol, tout était à peu près propre et rangé. Évidemment, en bonne maniaque qu'était Orihime, elle se dit intérieurement que si elle était amenée à fréquenter plus cet endroit, elle y passerait bien un coup de balais.

Un peu plus loin, il y avait un escalier, bien entretenu, qui menait à une sorte de plateau surélevé, envahi par la pénombre, qui devait sûrement mené à d'autres pièces. Puis ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le groupe de personnes, tous posés sur de vieux canapés, qui la dévisageaient. Ils étaient confortablement installés autour d'une table constituée de casiers renforcés de planches de bois et renversés sur lesquels trônaient des tas de mets. Sake, bière, soda, pizza, poulet, bentô à volonté.

Orihime n'était peut-être pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais elle comprit la surprise qui s'afficha sur les huit visages inconnus en face d'elle. Oui, ils avaient le droit, vue la sale mine qu'elle avait. Ils devraient même être effrayés. Elle s'était immobilisée, mais Renji l'encouragea du regard et Rangiku vint doucement la pousser dans le dos. Ce contact la réchauffa sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison, et elle se laissa porter et avança.

« Je vous présente... »

Et alors que Renji s'apprêtait à la présenter, elle fit quelque chose qui les prit de court tous les trois. Elle parla.

«Orihime. Orihime Inoue. »

Elle avait parlé d'une voix lente, plutôt rauque et brisée, comme si elle reprenait la parole après des années de silence. Elle ignora les regards stupéfaits de ses deux camarades de classe qui restèrent figés et fixa le sol, se dandinant, gênée. Mais heureusement, une époustouflante métisse aux cheveux blonds et aux incroyables yeux verts émeraude se chargea de briser le silence. Orihime resta « sur le cul » lorsqu'elle la vit se lever, se dressant sur ses longues jambes sculptées, dévoilant un corps tout aussi parfait que celui de Rangiku. Le hoquet de surprise qui manqua de sortir de sa gorge n'échappa à personne et elle entendit quelques gloussements. La blonde lui adressa un magnifique sourire, et sans plus de formalités, la serra tout contre elle.

« Moi, c'est Halibel. Ravie de faire ta connaissance. »

Puis elle s'écarta légèrement, laissant la jeune fille bouche bée. Sans perdre une seconde, elle reprit :

« Laisse-moi te présenter tout le monde. Le crâne d'œuf incapable de boire une bière correctement, c'est Madarame Ikkaku. Le narcissique efféminé au superbe visage à côté, c'est Yumi, ou plutôt Yumichikka. Le blond à droite, c'est Izuru Kira, l'asiatique aux yeux verts qui va te fixer pendant tout le repas s'appelle Nemu Kurosutchi. La petite blonde énervée aux couettes qui risque d'en vouloir à ta poitrine, c'est Hiyori, le type à la coupe blonde bizarre, c'est... Shinji, n'y pense même pas, gronda-t-elle alors qu'elle reconnaissait l'homme en train de se lever, qui lui avait baisé le bras toute à l'heure. Donc lui, c'est Shinji Hirako. Et le dernier, le brun avec ses cicatrices et ses tatouages, c'est Hisagi Shuhei. Ça fait beaucoup de prénoms à retenir, mais tu vas t'y faire. Ils sont tous à peu près gentils. Bienvenue dans la bande, Orihime.»

Chacun leur tour, ils la saluèrent tous à leur façon. Ledit Ikkaku était une montagne de muscles à lui tout seul. Il avait des sourcils qui semblaient passer la plupart de temps froncés et un crâne chauve qui luisait à la lumière. Il la regarda, puis lâcha un « Yo » assez sec en fronçant encore plus ses sourcils. Le suivant, Yumichikka, était un superbe jeune homme à la peau brillante et aux traits fins qui arborait de luisants cheveux noirs coupés en un carré plongeant. Il plissa ses magnifiques yeux bleus-gris à la vue du sourire que tentait d'exécuter Orihime, et soupira :

« Ma chérie, ton sourire n'est vraiment pas très bon. Et tu as vraiment mauvaise mine. La tristesse du monde tout entier se lit sur ton visage, c'est affreux. Alors ressaisis-toi, si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de ton cas personnellement. Et crois moi, tu ne veux pas.»

Les yeux de la rouquine se levèrent vers ceux du jeune homme et elle arrêta d'envisager de sourire. Message reçu. Izuru, un garçon aux yeux bleus, doté de cheveux blonds plutôt longs peignés plutôt étrangement, la salua poliment. Il avait l'air un peu timide et réservé, mais très gentil.

Puis ce fut au tour de Nemu, une asiatique au physique extrêmement avantageux, qui avait d'incroyables cheveux noirs tressés dont une frange et deux mèches qui encadraient son visage. La magnifique femme aux yeux verts émeraude qu'elle était ne se leva pas et resta silencieuse, se contentant de hocher vaguement la tête en croisant son regard. La petite blonde aux couettes, comme l'avait dit Halibel, vint lui serrer la main fermement. Elle avait de grands yeux hazel aux airs féroces, yeux qui étaient d'ailleurs rivés sur ses seins, et de petites tâches de rousseur au niveau des joues et sur le nez. Avec ses sourcils froncés, son nez retroussé et sa canine très pointue dévoilée, elle semblait plutôt agressive et bestiale, mais Orihime ne doutait pas un instant qu'autre chose se cachait sous ce masque d'insensibilité.

Comme précédemment, Shinji tenta de se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mais Hiyori l'en empêcha d'un violent coup de tong dans la tête. Et pour finir, Hisagi. Hisagi, lui, se leva avec enthousiasme et se posta devant elle, la dominant de toute sa grandeur. Il était légèrement plus petit que Renji mais encore plus musclé et imposant. Il avait de fins yeux gris très expressifs et des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, plus courts sur les côtés, qui tombaient sur son visage. Une bande d'encre noire traversait sa joue gauche pour venir surmonter son nez et s'y arrêter. Sous ce tatouage était écrit le nombre « 69 ». Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, avec leurs tatouages ?

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et comme elle l'avait fait avec Renji, elle fut secouée d'un imperceptible frisson qu'Hisagi remarqua évidemment. Il retira donc sa main et lui adressa un éclatant sourire brillant de sincérité et de gentillesse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient, tous ?

« Enchantée, Orihime. Enfin, je peux t'appeler Orihime ? »

Légèrement chamboulée, elle hocha la tête et la seconde d'après, Rangiku et Halibel la poussaient vers le canapé. Elles s'y assirent toutes les trois et bientôt, le repas commença, ou reprit, plutôt. Orihime fut sidérée par la convivialité qui régnait dans le lieu. Les éclats de rire fusaient, le niveau sonore avait indéniablement augmenté. Il y avait plus de vie, de joie et de gaieté dans cette pièce que la jeune fille n'en avait jamais vues. Ils discutaient tous ensemble, joignant Orihime à la discussion sans même se soucier du fait qu'elle n'avait pas parlé.

Rangiku était celle qui parlait le plus à la rousse, ainsi qu'Halibel. Elle l'avait rapidement mise à l'aise et voyait petit à petit la façade de la rouquine s'effacer. Le voile vitreux qui couvrait ses yeux se dissipait totalement petit à petit et elle s'intéressait à la conversation et aux expressions de chacun, ce que la blonde vénitienne n'avait pas manqué de relever.

\- HEIN ? Répète un peu ! S'écria Shinji.

\- Pour la centième fois, je t'ai dit que ta coupe était démodée, souffla calmement Yumichikka.

\- Démodée ? Gronda-t-il, une folle veine battant sur sa tempe. Enfoiré...

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est hideuse, renchérit Hiyori qui se moquait ouvertement en dévoilant au grand jour sa canine pointue.

\- Qu'est-ce t'as dit, mocheté ? Hurla-t-il à l'encontre de la petite blonde.

A cette insulte, la concernée releva brusquement la tête, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. D'un petit coup de pied, elle fit voler sa sandale et l'attrapa au vol. Elle jeta un regard noir à Shinji qui soudainement, se recula, conscient de la menace. Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait en ricanant, un petit bruit attira son attention.

Comme la plupart des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers la jeune femme qui gloussait discrètement. Enfin, le petit bruit qu'elle émettait était à mi-chemin entre le gloussement et la quinte de toux. Mais Orihime s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'elle sentit toutes ses paires d'yeux rivées sur elle. Son visage, pourtant si pâle, rougit un tantinet, ravissant Renji qui n'attendait que ça depuis ce matin.

Habitée par une joie immense à la limite de l'euphorie, Rangiku attira la jeune fille contre elle, lui coupant le souffle, avant de lever sa bière en l'air :

« Kampaï ! A l'arrivée d'Orihime ! »

Après avoir été cherché l'uniforme de sport d'Orihime et ses clés de casier, Rangiku et cette dernière se rendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour y déposer leurs affaires. La blonde vénitienne lui indiqua celui qui était sien avant de se rendre elle-même à son propre casier, quelques rangées plus loin. Mais Orihime était si concentrée à ranger consciencieusement ses habits dans son casier qu'elle ne remarqua même pas l'immense ombre qui la surplombait.

Alors, lorsqu'elle se retourna pour rejoindre Rangiku, elle se heurta avec violence contre quelque chose de dur. Lorsqu'elle s'en écarta, elle porta une main à son front et resta immobile, la tête baissée, les yeux rivés vers les basket purement masculines qui se trouvaient à quelques centimètres de ses propres pieds.

Le cœur d'Orihime s'affola pour une raison inconnue lorsqu'elle entendit une voix grave lancer :

« Eh, toi. »

Automatiquement, le voile qui empêchait toute émotion de transparaître à travers son regard réapparut et tout sentiment la quitta. C'était comme si, pour se protéger, elle avait appris à refouler ses réactions, ses émotions, ses ressentis. Son visage reprit cette insensibilité effrayante qu'elle avait été habituée à garder pendant plus d'un mois et son cœur se braqua, se ferma. Elle avait perdue toute sa beauté, ainsi que le peu de couleurs qu'elle avait retrouvé grâce à ce repas passé avec ses nouveaux camarades.

Elle leva donc un regard totalement vide vers l'effroyable montagne de muscles qui lui faisait face. Toujours plus grand. Toujours plus musclé. Le visage fermé et dédaigneux qui s'offrit à elle l'aurait effrayé, avant. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Même si elle savait tout au fond d'elle qu'elle ne devait pas faire n'importe quoi avec cet imposant personnage. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la mâchoire plutôt carrée et sur cette bouche qui arborait un rictus méprisant, avant de remonter et de détailler ce visage extrêmement viril quoi que fin qui se trouvait devant elle. Les incroyables yeux bleus glacial qui la toisaient auraient du l'intimider, la faire frissonner. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas.

Orihime dut se triturer le cerveau pour pouvoir se souvenir du prénom que Rangiku lui avait donné. Ga... Go...

« T'es nouvelle ? » Cracha-t-il sans masquer son dégoût apparent pour la jeune fille.

Non, elle ne voyait pas. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Sans même laisser passer un semblant de ressenti à travers sa carapace, elle hocha la tête et ignora cet effroyable regard qui la détaillait et dévisageait sans la moindre discrétion, se focalisant particulièrement sur sa poitrine. Cette fureur mal contenue dans son regard et surtout, ces étranges cheveux bleus, lui rappelaient quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Enfin, elle n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps car il la bloqua contre un casier -bien qu'elle fut déjà coincée- et se pencha dangereusement sur elle.

« Si tu dis à quelqu'un c'que t'as vu, je me ferais un plaisir de te faire de même, pauvre conne. »

Rien à faire, elle ne se rappelait pas de son identité.

Le son parvint parfaitement aux oreilles de la rouquine. Mais pourtant, elle ne comprit absolument pas de quoi il parlait. La confondait-il avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Avait-il des problèmes mentaux ? Des troubles de la personnalité ?

Voyant qu'elle ne cillait absolument pas, il se rapprocha encore plus et gronda avec impatience :

« Je sais que tu m'as vu, il y a des jours, en train de tabasser ces connards. »

Il s'écarta légèrement lorsqu'elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il chercha à analyser son visage mais la barrière d'impassibilité à laquelle il se heurta l'ébranla et il fronça les sourcils. C'était qui encore, celle-là ? C'était bien la première fois qu'une personne de ce gabarit lui résistait. Ses yeux gris clairs étaient vides, son visage pâle presque verdâtre était totalement neutre. Aucune vie n'émanait de cette fille là. Et c'était déconcertant.

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour la dévisager de plus belle. Puis soudainement, son visage viril se crispa de colère et son poing alla violemment s'écraser sur le casier juste à côté du visage de la rouquine, déformant violemment l'acier. Il eut beau la frôler, elle ne cilla même pas, ce qui attisa davantage la colère de cet énergumène.

« Espèce de- »

Mais sa remarque fleurie fut coupée lorsqu'une fine main joliment vernie vint agripper son épaule. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester, car la main en question le poussa légèrement avant de se saisir du poignet de sa victime aux cheveux roux. Il grogna de plus belle et il s'apprêtait sûrement à reprendre possession de son gibier quand il croisa un regard gris-bleu presque aussi glacial que le sien.

\- Rangiku, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

\- Je te préviens. Elle, tu ne la touches pas, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton dur et froid.

Et, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle entraîna Orihime dans la cour, ignorant le sourire carnassier qui avait illuminé le visage du bleuté. La rouquine la suivait sans un mot, et elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'elle marchait. Rangiku pesta. Tous ses efforts de la journée pour retirer ne serait-ce qu'une brique du mur que s'était construit Orihime, la séparant du reste du monde, avaient été réduits à néant par ce putain de bad boy aux cheveux bleus. Elle devait tout reprendre de zéro.

Mais alors qu'elles passaient devant la face du bâtiment, un attroupement massif de jeunes filles attira de nouveau l'attention de notre jeune Inoue.

 _« Encore lui ? »_ Songea-t-elle, en référence à ce fameux bleuté.

Non, c'était impossible, il était encore dans le hall. Comme si elle devinait le fond de ses pensées, Rangiku entama sa petite présentation :

« Ce n'est pas Grimmjow. Pour le coup, c'est son opposé. »

Et alors qu'Orihime apercevait enfin l'objet de tant de convoitise, son nom lui fut donné.

« C'est Ulquiorra Schiffer. Deuxième porteur du titre de plus beau garçon du lycée, les filles aiment son côté mystérieux. Je suppose. Mais bon, ne va pas t'amouracher de lui, tu risquerais d'être blessée. »

Orihime croisa le regard émeraude du concerné sans même le voir, et continua son chemin. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas retenu son prénom. Puis elles contournèrent le bâtiment et notre jeune héroïne découvrit que sur le côté gauche de la propriété, une grande partie de la forêt avait été rasée et remplacée par de grandes infrastructures de sport. Le terrain était gigantesque, et ils y avaient installés tous les aménagements extérieurs nécessaires pour y faire de l'athlétisme, du foot, du basket, du saut, et plein d'autres activités. Les deux jeunes femmes n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître la tignasse rouge qui les attendait, adossée contre le mur du gymnase.

\- Vous en avez mis, du temps, ronchonna Renji.

\- Un petit imprévu, s'empressa de répondre Rangiku. Allez, allons-y !

Les présentations avec le professeur de sport furent rapides. Selon ses deux camarades, c'était un gros feignant incapable de faire plus d'un tour de terrain, et il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il prenne en main les élèves. Elle apprit également que la plupart du temps, les garçons jouaient au foot, ou des fois au basket, et que les filles s'occupaient autrement. Orihime aurait donc sport tous les mardis après-midi avec une autre classe de terminale.

Puis, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires féminins, Rangiku aperçut quelqu'un et son visage s'illumina. Elle se mit à faire de grands signes tout en hurlant « Taishô ! Taishô ! », sous les yeux incrédules d'Orihime qui avait retrouvé une infime partie de son humanité. L'être minuscule à qui elle s'adressait écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur en la voyant et redoubla de vitesse pour lui échapper. Mais la blonde fut plus rapide et elle se pencha pour le serrer contre elle.

Orihime resta à sa place mais les regarda, par pure curiosité. Elle n'avait jamais vu pareille personne. Il était magnifique. Le superbe adolescent aux incroyables cheveux immaculés de blanc n'était pas si minuscule que ça, à côté d'elle. Mais c'était vrai que comparé à Renji... Le surnommé « Taishô » s'ébroua et repoussa son étreinte avec une force surprenante.

« Matsumoto ! S'écria-t-il, une folle veine battant sur sa tempe. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! »

Ils se disputèrent pendant de longues minutes, minutes durant lesquelles la plupart des élèves avaient disparus dans les vestiaires. Orihime, elle, était restée immobile devant ce spectacle, ses yeux rivés sur les extraordinaires iris oscillant entre le vert et le bleu de ce magnifique lycéen. Puis elle avait fini par suivre le mouvement et alla se changer dans les vestiaires.

Après avoir enfilé son short moulant, lui arrivant aux genoux, et son tee-shirt blanc et bleu marine, elle s'attacha les cheveux et sortit dehors. Il n'y avait aucune trace du professeur, juste des élèves qui s'amusaient. Comme le lui avait dit Renji, les garçons se réunirent pour choisir de ce qu'ils allaient faire, tandis que les filles restaient assises sur les bancs ou sur l'herbe, à se faire les ongles.

Orihime retroussa son nez inconsciemment. Par pur réflexe, elle s'éloigna le plus possible de ces filles un peu trop heureuses et se retrouva à contempler les garçons jouant au foot, du haut de sa petite colline. Rangiku se posta à ses côtés, encourageant ses camarades qui se sentaient soudainement pousser des ailes. Elle secouait ses bras en l'air et sautait dans tous les sens, en bonne pom-pom girl improvisée qu'elle était.

Orihime, elle, se surprenait à envier ces garçons. Lorsqu'elle les voyait taper dans la balle, elle se surprenait à vouloir faire de même. Elle avait souvent vu Tatsuki jouer au foot... Tatsuki... A cette pensée, son cœur se serra, la douleur refit surface et elle manqua de s'écrouler, mais Rangiku la retint.

\- Tout va bien ? S'enquit-elle.

\- O-Oui, merci.

Rangiku ouvrit grand ses yeux et eut un sourire tendre.

« Contente de voir que tu as retrouvé la parole, Orihime. »

La concernée eut un petit sourire intérieur, qu'elle ne parvint pas à reproduire sur ses lèvres. Mais l'intention y était et sa camarade le capta dans ses prunelles.

Orihime passa donc plus d'une heure à fixer le ballon avec envie, détaillant tous les joueurs. Renji particulièrement, étant donné qu'il était le seul qu'elle connaissait. Il avait relevé ses longs cheveux en un chignon haut qui, malgré l'étrangeté de la coupe, lui donnait un charme particulier. Il jouait vraiment très bien, mais visiblement, restait en défense. Mais le plus fort, c'était l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, ledit Taishô. Orihime n'en revenait pas. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose au football, mais celui-là, c'était clair et flagrant : c'était un petit génie. Le voir jouer faisait naître en elle de nouvelles envies. Il se déplaçait avec une telle aisance, bougeait avec une de ces grâces, jouait avec tant de beauté qu'elle n'avait qu'un souhait, c'était de se joindre à lui et de faire de même. Elle aussi voulait décompresser, penser à autre chose, s'amuser, se donner comme il le faisait. Mais elle n'en était pas capable.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se détourner de cet incroyable spectacle, une frappe retentit. Elle ne comprit pas qu'on l'interpellait, mais vit clairement la balle passer près d'elle. Orihime s'approcha, mais eut un temps d'arrêt. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se tourna vers Rangiku et vit que celle-ci l'encourageait du regard. Elle était vraiment...

Alors, la rouquine se rapprocha et s'accroupit pour prendre le ballon dans ses mains. Mais alors qu'elle le fixait intensément, ledit petit génie arriva en courant en haut de la colline et s'approcha d'elle. Elle leva de grands yeux vers son visage froid et parfait. Mais étrangement, il lui adressa un petit sourire plus chaleureux :

\- Tu aimes le foot, euh... ?

\- Inoue Orihime, répondit-elle à la question silencieuse. Euh, ano... J-Je n'ai jamais essayé, je me disais juste... Que ça devait être bien. Et... Tu es... ?

\- Hitsugaya Toshiro. Tu sais, tu pourrais essayer avec nous. C'est un sport comme un autre. Et puis, une fille dans l'équipe, ça pourrait apporter du nouveau !

Orihime était essoufflée. C'était la première phrase construite qu'elle formulait de la journée, et aussi la plus longue prise de parole. Elle en avait presque oublié les intonations et le ton de sa voix. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard de Rangiku posé sur elle et donna timidement la balle à Toshiro qui lui fit un geste de la main avant de repartir en courant.

La fin du cours se passa ainsi. Rangiku posa ses yeux bleus-gris sur sa nouvelle amie qui marchait lentement devant elle, pour sortir de l'enceinte du lycée. Elle le voyait bien. Quelque chose avait été arraché à cette jeune fille, quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – l'avait détruite. La plupart du temps, il n'émanait presque plus rien d'elle, et le mur de briques qui la séparait du reste du monde en témoignait. Mais Rangiku gardait espoir. Il y avait encore de l'humanité en elle, elle pouvait encore voir de la Lumière en elle. Elle était dans la capacité de rendre la joie et le bonheur à Orihime, elle le savait. Et elle le ferait. Quoi qu'en soit le prix.

Elle se le jura.

Après avoir salué son amie, Orihime s'engagea dans la rue qui menait à son petit studio. Elle marchait doucement, le regard vague, sans réellement penser à quelque chose. Elle évoluait dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment, elle qui avait pourtant toujours aimé le soleil. L'être de Lumière plongé dans les Ténèbres. Paradoxal, non ? Mais, soudainement, l'une des jambes de la rouquine eut un moment de faiblesse plus important qu'à son habitude, et son membre ne la porta pas comme il aurait du. Autrement dit, elle trébucha. Et ce fut avec la plus grande indifférence qu'elle vit le sol bétonné se rapprocher dangereusement de son être.

Mais ce fut avec stupeur qu'elle sentit une main agripper son poignet et la tirer en arrière avec force et douceur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, et se retrouva contre un torse purement masculin, une grande main enlaçant la sienne, et une deuxième posée sur son épaule. La chaleur humaine. Avec un semblant de surprise dans les prunelles, elle se retourna et ouvrit grand ses yeux en croisant le chaleureux regard du brun qui lui souriait. Sous l'effet de ces iris, son corps pourtant froid sembla brusquement se réchauffer et elle se perdit dans son incroyable regard gris, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Putain, j'ai eu peur ! Je suis arrivé à temps, on dirait !

\- Huh..., fut le seul son qu'elle parvint à formuler.

Elle resta là, immobile, à le détailler de son regard presque inexpressif qui retrouvait petit à petit une infime partie de ses émotions.

\- Tu vas bien, Orihime ?

\- Oui, finit-elle par dire. Merci... Shuhei-kun.

\- Oh, fit-il avec un rayonnant sourire. Tu te souviens de mon nom ! Mais appelle-moi Hisagi, sérieux. On va en vivre des choses tu sais, à passer une année ensemble. Pas besoin de courtoisie ou de manières, on forme une seule et unique bande, maintenant !

Orihime darda son regard gris sur ce grand personnage au visage luisant de sincérité et de gentillesse, malgré ses traits très virils, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent imperceptiblement.

Oh oui, ils allaient en vivre, des choses. C'était écrit.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapitre quatrième,_

De l'encre. Des couleurs vives. Du vert, du rose, du jaune, du blanc. Des rayons de soleil, deux visages illuminés de bonheur. Une petite brise, des pétales de fleurs de cerisiers tournoyant dans les airs, deux tignasses flottant dans le vent. Des sentiments, de la complicité, de l'amour. D'incroyables yeux fixant l'objectif, accompagnés de deux sourires rayonnant de joie.

Orihime promenait ses yeux sur le cadre moyen, posé sur le dessus de la commode. Le tic-tac insupportable de l'horloge du salon ne semblait pas la déranger le moins du monde, et elle restait immobile sur le parquet froid, assise sur ses talons. Son regard figé sur la photographie, elle détaillait méticuleusement chaque parcelle du visage rayonnant de la brune qui posait à ses côtés. Elle s'imprégnait de toute cette bonne énergie qu'elle dégageait, admirait chaque nuances de bleu dans ses yeux pétillants de joie de vivre, regrettait ses lèvres étirées en un incroyable sourire.

Elle était magnifique. Oui, Tatsuki Arisawa était splendide. Intérieurement, comme extérieurement. Personne ne l'égalerait jamais, elle était incroyable. Mais Tatsuki n'était plus là, et maintenant, elle n'existait que dans sa mémoire. Le cœur d'Orihime se serra violemment et elle se courba sous l'impact de la douleur. Tatsuki lui manquait tant. Elle s'était en allé pour l'au-delà, la laissant ici, seule dans ce monde qui ne lui correspondait pas, ce monde où sans sa meilleure amie, elle n'avait plus sa place. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas prise avec elle ?

D'un pas traînant, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se dévisagea dans le miroir. Ses cernes s'accentuaient un peu plus chaque jour, comme la douleur d'être seule qui rongeait son cœur. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas dormi, pas du tout, par peur de revivre les pires moments de sa maudite existence. Oui, maudite, c'était ça, le terme. Orihime était maudite. Alors elle était restée là, assise, à fixer sombrement cette photo colorée, souvenir du printemps dernier, et de sa défunte meilleure amie. Depuis que la souffrance avait remplacée le vide, les cauchemars de la rouquine prenaient en intensité, et elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas commencer à regretter l'époque où elle réfutait tout sentiment, toute émotion.

L'absence de Tatsuki se faisait ressentir dans chaque cellule de son corps, ébranlant son être tout entier, endurcissant la douce et tendre Orihime qui avait tout perdu. Absolument tout. Elle était seule. Mise à part sa douleur, fidèle compagne, elle était seule. Alors elle souffrait en silence, et criait sourdement. La jeune femme rentra dans la douche et se laissa glisser contre la paroi carrelée.

« Reviens-moi... Je t'en prie...»

« S'teuplait, Orihime ! Tu vas décompresser, on va s'amuser, tu verras !»

Rangiku se leva de sa chaise et vint prendre les mains d'Orihime dans les siennes, dans un geste de pure supplication. Aussitôt, Tia fit de même et vint enlacer la rouquine par derrière, renchérissant de plus belle :

 _\- Come on_ , _baby_ !

\- Je... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Orihime détourna le regard, et presque inconsciemment, chercha de l'aide auprès Renji, accroupi sur une table un peu plus loin. Celui-ci, ayant évidemment capté le message silencieux, lui adressa ce demi-sourire si particulièrement charismatique dont lui seul avait le secret, se leva d'un pas nonchalant et vint tapoter l'épaule de Rangiku.

« C'est la rentée, et sérieux, elle a déjà loupé une journée entière de cours. Les profs vont avoir une mauvaise image d'elle. »

Orihime tourna légèrement la tête et observa les quelques visages présents dans la pièce. Ils étaient six dans ce petit laboratoire de Sciences-Physiques, dispersés de ça et là dans la salle. Il y avait Renji, Rangiku, Tia, Ikkaku, Yumichikka et pour finir, Orihime. Ils s'étaient réunis pendant la cour, comme l'avait prédit Rangiku, la veille. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le début d'une courte période de soldes, et que les deux blondes aux poitrines proéminentes projetaient bien évidemment de remplacer cette journée de cours par de toutes autres activités.

« Chérie, tu devrais y aller, enchaîna Yumichikka. Une séance shopping entre filles te ferait le plus grand bien. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais vous accompagner. »

Mais non, Orihime refusa. Elle n'avait jamais eu dans ses habitudes de sécher les cours, surtout si près de la rentrée - rentrée qu'elle avait soit dit en passant séchée, hein !

Alors, après de longues minutes de réflexion, Rangiku et Tia capitulèrent, vaincues. Orihime, qui avait quelque peu retrouvé la parole, soupira, se croyant tirée d'affaire. Mais ses illusions furent brisées lorsqu'elle entendit Tia s'exclamer :

« Mais alors, ce soir, tu viens dormir chez moi ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester, car Rangiku se pencha dangereusement sur elle, dardant son regard froid sur elle, son index brandit de façon sévère.

« Tu n'as pas le choix » Articula-t-elle lentement, bien consciente de la menace qu'elle exécutait.

Orihime recula, s'empressant de hocher la tête. Puis, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

\- Tia, les magasins ouvrent dans moins de dix minutes !

\- Merde ! Dépêchons-nous !

Et sur ce, elles se précipitèrent vers la porte de sortie, attrapant à la volée leurs sacs.

« N'oublie pas, Orihime ! On t'attendra, ce soir ! » Fit la métisse, avant de sortir.

Deux minutes plus tard, la sonnerie indiqua la fin de la cour du matin. Les amis se séparèrent, et Renji et Orihime se rendirent dans la bâtiment A, pour un cours de japonais. Mais, en ouvrant son sac, la rouquine se rendit compte qu'elle avait évidemment oublié ses affaires dans son casier. Elle regarda Renji d'un air gêné, et il soupira, ayant évidemment compris de quoi il retournait.

« Vas-y. Je te garderais une place et préviendrais le prof s'il le faut. Dépêche-toi ! »

Orihime lui fit un petit sourire et le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Elle fit donc demi-tour et remonta le couloir dans le sens inverse. Puis, elle s'engagea dans l'escalier, mais alors qu'elle courait dans la cage, elle s'immobilisa. Elle n'était pas bien. Son cœur s'affolait bien plus que prévu, ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux vrillaient. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était seule. Mais sa vision se troublait petit à petit. Orihime mit quelques temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et elle ne tilta que lorsque des images d'un certain rouquin revinrent lui parasiter l'esprit. Elle revivait tout.

A bout de souffle, les yeux écarquillés, Orihime colla son front contre le mur froid pour tenter de recouvrer ses esprits. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, les flash continuaient, accompagnés de ces mêmes spasmes qui secouaient ses entrailles, et sa tête se mit à tourner. D'horribles images s'insinuaient dans son esprit et peu à peu, elle perdait la tête. Et alors qu'elle était comme plongée dans un état second, une étrange voix vint la tirer de sa crise :

« Mais que vois-je ? Une rouquine bien potelée! »

Malgré ce ton désagréable clairement empli de mépris, cette intervention eut pour effet de calmer instantanément Orihime, et celle-ci put reprendre son souffle. Après quelques temps, elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur, ou plutôt interlocutrice, et considéra la fine adolescente qui la regardait du haut de ses quelques marches de hauteur. La peau pâle, de longs cheveux noirs attachés en deux hautes couettes, et de grands yeux de couleur violacée, elle était plantée là, à quelques mètres, les mains sur ses hanches étroites. Sa jupe d'uniforme avait été relevée pour devenir extrêmement courte, les boutons de sa chemise étaient déboutonnés jusqu'à son ventre – même si il n'y avait absolument rien à regarder – et elle arborait une expression dédaigneuse et supérieure.

Elle descendit les marches, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Alors, la nouvelle, on s'est fait des amis ? »

Cette fille connaissait Orihime ?

Bientôt, elle se retrouva au même niveau que la rouquine, et celle-ci constata qu'elle avait une taille à peu près similaire à la brune, mais que malgré l'amaigrissement d'Orihime, elle restait bien plus imposante. La lycéenne aux cheveux noirs se rapprochait de plus en plus, et notre jeune Inoue ne fut presque pas surprise lorsque celle-ci posa une main sur le mur de derrière elle pour tenter de l'intimider et se pencha dangereusement sur elle.

C'était une manie, dans ce lycée, ou quoi ?

« Je te préviens d'avance, enchaîna l'étrangère en plissant les yeux. Ce ne sont pas les filles comme toi qui font la loi, ici. »

Orihime tenta de se dégager, mais soudainement, la brune la bloqua de son second bras, la maintenant par l'épaule avec une incroyable force insoupçonnée. Le souffle coupé par ce geste de pure violence, la rouquine écarquilla ses grands yeux. Et alors qu'elle fixait avec horreur celle qui la maintenait au mur, son attention fut attirée ailleurs, et elle le vit. Lui, l'être qui passa juste derrière la brune. Il était apparu sans le moindre bruit, descendant les marches avec grâce et légèreté, dans un silence extrême. Il n'était pas très grand, et d'une pâleur inquiétante. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient d'un noir encore plus intense que ceux de la lycéenne agressive, augmentant le contraste avec sa couleur de peau, et il avait des yeux...

Lorsqu'il arriva au même niveau que les deux jeunes filles, et lorsqu'elle ressentit sa présence, la pression de la brune s'estompa immédiatement. Elle fit volte-face pour considérer le superbe garçon qui les frôlait et sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

« Ulquiorra... » Chuchota cette dernière.

Le concerné ne lui porta pas la moindre attention, se contentant de fixer Orihime. Cette dernière croisa son regard, et dès lors qu'elle y plongea ses prunelles grises, elle s'y perdit instantanément. Ses iris étaient captivantes, concentrations de dizaines de différentes nuances de vert. C'était... Tout bonnement magnifique. Magnifiquement intriguant, époustouflant. Et c'était sans mentionner cette indescriptible émotion qui les habitait, cet air nostalgique qui marquait son visage pourtant impassible.

Aussitôt, toute pensée quitta l'esprit d'Orihime, complètement focalisée sur ledit Ulquiorra au teint extrêmement blanc qui se détourna d'elle pour descendre les escaliers, les mains dans la poche. Quand il eut disparut, la brune sembla reprendre contenance. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur sa victime aux cheveux roux, ne sachant plus très bien ce qu'elle était exactement en train de faire. Puis, elle se recula et se jeta sur les traces de l'étrange homme aux yeux couleur émeraude. Mais, brusquement, elle s'immobilisa, et adressa un regard en coin plutôt singulier à Orihime, restée contre le mur.

« Fais attention à toi, rouquine. »

La haine et la menace qui planaient autour de cette phrase n'échappèrent évidemment pas à la concernée qui se contenta de la fixer de plus belle. La brune retroussa sa lèvre dans un geste de dégoût, avant de reprendre son chemin et de disparaître plus bas.

Après être donc passée à son casier, Orihime se pressa pour retourner en cours. Heureusement pour elle, elle arriva au même moment que le professeur, et ne fut donc pas en retard. Celui-ci lui demanda d'ailleurs de venir le voir, à la fin du cours.

Après avoir acquiescé, la rouquine vint prendre place au second rang près de la fenêtre, juste devant Renji qui lui avait gentiment gardé la place. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil, et la minute qui suivie, le cours commença.

Orihime n'aimait pas spécialement les Mathématiques. Elle était vraiment douée pour ça – comme pour toutes les matières, d'ailleurs – mais elle ne s'y intéressait pas réellement. C'était plus une nécessité, un devoir, qu'une envie ou un désir. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise et épanouie en Sciences et même dans les matières littéraires. Alors, quand le professeur entama la leçon pas tout un tas de formules qu'elle connaissait par cœur, l'esprit d'Orihime s'envola presque instantanément, et elle se mit à rêvasser. Le regard planant au travers de la vitre transparente, elle fixait le paysage de dehors, perdue dans son monde à elle.

Mais alors que ses fantasmes de donuts géants et de nuages en chocolat réapparaissaient au grand galop, une tâche mobile la sortie de sa rêverie et elle considéra l'être qui évoluait dans la cour. Son pas fluide, sa démarche gracieuse, et son teint blafard repérable à des kilomètres aidèrent Orihime qui mit du temps à le reconnaître. Avait-elle besoin de lunettes ? Enfin. Sa curiosité fut attisée. Pourquoi est-ce que le fameux Ulquiorra sortait-il à cette heure-ci du lycée ? Mais ce qui l'intrigua encore plus, ce fut le fait de voir une deuxième personne suivre le même parcours, un certain bleuté aux tendances violentes, qui enfourcha sa moto une dizaine de secondes après et partit dans la même direction. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire ?

La sonnerie retentit. Comme demandé, Orihime attendit que tous les élèves sortirent du cours pour s'avancer vers le bureau du professeur. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

\- Inoue-san, nous avons récemment reçu vos bulletins scolaires des années précédentes. Je dois vous avouer que je suis fier d'avoir une élève telle que vous dans ma classe.

\- Euh... Merci, fit Orihime, les joues rosées.

\- J'espère que vous continuerez sur votre lancée, vous faites partie de l'élite, des espoirs de ce lycée. Alors, au moindre soucis, n'hésitez pas.

Poliment, elle s'inclina, ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire, se dandinant sur place. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à la porte de sortie, restée entrouverte, et vit avec un amusement et un soulagement mal contenus Renji qui par l'ouverture, l'encourageait. Mais quand celui-ci se mit à exécuter les grimaces les plus hilarantes qu'elle eut jamais l'opportunité de voir, il lui devint très difficile de se contenir et elle se força à se focaliser sur le professeur pour ne pas se mettre à glousser bêtement. Heureusement, celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son moment d'absence. Cependant, son discours semblait s'être fini, et la pauvre Orihime n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui se traitait.

Le professeur semblait pourtant attendre une réponse. Alors, d'une voix fébrile et hésitante, elle bafouilla un « Oui » presque inaudible, que le professeur ne rata pourtant pas. Aussitôt, tout sourire, il sortit de son sac quelques documents que la jeune fille reconnut instantanément. Les formulaires de délégués des classes. Merde. Orihime avait déjà été déléguée, et elle avait aimé ça. Mais cette année, elle ne voulait pas en faire partie, surtout avec le peu de détermination qu'elle avait en ce moment, et toute cette douleur qui la torturait. Quel genre de déléguée ferait-elle ? Mais visiblement, elle n'avait plus le choix.

\- Alors ? Lui fit Renji lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, légèrement dépitée, enfin, comme d'habitude.

\- Je suis déléguée, fit-elle sans la moindre émotion.

Renji plissa les yeux. Puis, il ricana et se pencha vers elle pour murmurer :

« Pauvre petite chose. T'as intérêt à bien me défendre lors du conseil de classe, sinon... »

Il déforma son visage pour essayer de lui faire peur, mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut un petit gloussement léger, qui, quand on y pense, était semblable à un éclat de rire pour la jeune fille qui n'avait pas rigolé sincèrement depuis Mathusalem.

Orihime jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps pour manger, ils n'auraient donc jamais le temps d'aller jusqu'à ce qu'ils appelaient le « Q.G. ». Désolée, la rouquine jeta un coup d'œil à Renji, s'excusant intérieurement d'être à l'origine de son retard. Ayant saisi l'excuse silencieuse, il posa sa main sur son épaule, et lui demanda :

« T'as un bentô sur toi ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Alors, viens avec moi. »

Et sur ce, il la prit par la main, la menant dans le lycée tout entier. Ils exécutèrent un long périple, montèrent au dernier étage du bâtiment B et Renji poussa la porte de la salle la plus lointaine, dissimulée à la vue de tout le monde, dans un coin caché. S'ouvrit devant elle le battant d'une salle pas très grande et aux tables et chaises qui dataient sûrement d'une époque plus ancienne. Il y avait des dessins, des peintures accrochées au mur, et des statuettes et poteries un peu partout dans la pièce. Une salle d'art plastique.

« Elle est plus vraiment utilisée, fit Renji, et la porte est toujours ouverte. L'accès y est pas facile, tout ça, alors ils l'utilisent plus, ou très rarement. Normalement, on sera seuls, ici. »

Il ferma la porte derrière eux et s'installa sur une des chaises colorées, les pieds sur le bureau. Orihime, elle, prit place directement sur une table, s'adossant contre le mur.

\- Itadakimasu !

\- Euh... Renji ? Fit-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

 _\- Yeah ?_

 _-_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu es gentil comme ça, avec moi ?

Ahuri, il releva un regard incrédule vers la rouquine qui détourna les yeux. Puis, Renji quitta sa chaise et vint prendre place à ses côtés, lui chipant au passage un morceau de poulet.

\- Va savoir. Je crois que ce sont tes seins, ils m'ont inspiré.

Orihime émit un petit hoquet de stupeur. Horrifiée, elle le regarda de ses grands yeux gris et il se marra instantanément à la vue de son expression.

\- Je rigole, je rigole, s'exclama-t-il, tout en pleurant de rire. Tu aurais du voir ta tronche !

Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, et à vrai dire, la détermination de la rouquine s'évaporait un peu plus à chaque éclat de rire qui retentissait. Et bientôt, elle fut emportée. Orihime se mit à rire sincèrement et à cœur joie, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Bien que rythmé de quelques quintes de toux, elle rigola à s'en sculpter le ventre, réveillant des muscles qu'elle n'avait pas senti depuis un bout de temps. Deux larmes vinrent se former au coin de ses yeux et elle manqua de tomber de la table, ce qui rajouta une couche à leur fou-rire incontrôlable.

Ils restèrent une trentaine de minutes là, leur repas ponctué d'éclats de rire. Et ce fut lors de ce repas que l'amitié qui liait les deux roux prit forme, marquant le début d'une longue relation de complicité. Le langage vulgaire avait pour effet de surprendre, voir de choquer Orihime, ce qui amusait le rouquin. Mais elle s'y habituait, et les expressions du jeune homme se gravaient inconsciemment dans le disque qu'était son cerveau. Bah quoi ? Ça pouvait être utile, après tout.

Le ton était lancé : il suffisait d'une remarque un peu étrange, inattendue, et ils éclataient tous les deux de rire. Alors, quand Orihime lui demanda sur un ton innocent :

« Ils s'arrêtent où, tes tatouages ? »

Ils manquèrent littéralement de se pisser dessus, autant l'un que l'autre.

« Orihime ! Oi, Orihime ! »

La concernée se retourna au niveau de la grille du lycée et considéra le grand brun qui s'avançait vers elle en lui faisant de grands gestes du bras.

\- Oh, Shuhei-kun, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Euh-, Hisagi, je veux dire, reprit-elle en voyant son air faussement sévère.

\- Je préfère, répondit-il en la taquinant. Ça te dérange si je fais encore le chemin avec toi, aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, non, du tout, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que Tia t'avait forcée à dormir chez elle, ricana-t-il. Viens, je vais te montrer où elle habite. On devra faire un petit détour, mais ce n'est pas bien loin.

Elle hocha la tête et le remercia. Ils traversèrent la route et s'engagèrent un peu plus loin, dans une large avenue assez fréquentée.

\- Au fait, tu as fais ton choix, concernant les emplois d'hier ? Voyant qu'elle le regardait étrangement, il continua : Bah, tu sais... Hier, quand je t'ai accompagnée à l'agence des petits boulots, tu avais hésité entre le job de serveuse dans un petit restau-bar non loin d'ici, le baby-sitting et l'assistance à la bibliothèque qui malheureusement, était déjà prise.

\- Ah, oui ! Fit Orihime, qui se rappelait maintenant. Je... Je pense que je vais appeler le responsable du restaurant.

\- Je vois. C'est un bon ch- Oto, s'écria-t-il en la tirant en arrière par l'épaule. Le feu est vert, Orihime.

\- Oh, c'es- En effet... Désolée, bafouilla-t-elle, confuse. Je n'avais pas vu !

\- Je m'en doute bien, rigola-t-il. Ah, et, pourquoi as-tu déménagé, au fait ?

Orihime eut un temps de réaction. Bordel de merde. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cette question là. Cherchant une excuse dans son esprit emmêlé, elle se mit à bégayer violemment durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, mais heureusement, Hisagi lui sauva volontairement la mise en lançant :

« Enfin, je suis content de voir que tu parles et souris un peu plus qu'hier. Tu es sur la bonne voie, Orihime ! »

Il leva son pouce et lui adressa un de ces incroyables sourires qui réchauffaient le plus glacé des cœurs en un rien de temps. Devant la dentition parfaite d'Hisagi entièrement dévoilée, Orihime se stoppa net, l'admirant.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit-il en voyant qu'elle le regardait avec de grands yeux brillants. Ne me dis pas que j'ai un truc entre les dents, sérieux !

\- Ah, euh, non ! Non ! Excuse-moi, répondit-elle en reportant son attention ailleurs.

 _Ding, dong._

Il était tard, la nuit était déjà presque tombée. Orihime était là, son gros sac sur l'épaule, à paniquer devant une gigantesque baraque qui était censée être la maison de Tia Halibel. Pourquoi paniquait-elle ? Devez-vous vous demander. Et bien, tout simplement parce que de son point de vue, cette villa était tout bonnement inaccessible pour tout lycéen de Karakura et qu'elle était forcément en train de sonner à la mauvaise porte, sûrement celle d'un riche homme d'affaires qui renverrait une pouilleuse comme elle à coups de pieds dans les fesses.

Mais lorsque la porte d'entrée, séparée du portail électrique par une dizaine de mètres de jardin, s'ouvrit sur une superbe métisse aux cheveux blonds vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un débardeur moulant blanc, la mâchoire de la rouquine se mit à frôler le sol, dépoussiérant le trottoir au passage. Tia sembla appuyer sur un bouton car un bruit se fit entendre et le portail s'ouvrit lentement sur une Orihime abasourdie.

« Rentre, dépêche-toi, il fait froid dehors ! »

Orihime monta la pente qui menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, tout en admirant chaque détail de la bâtisse.

\- C'est chez toi, ici ? Souffla-t-elle, épatée.

\- Non, non, c'est la maison de ma voisine, mais je m'y suis introduite en douce, comme d'habitude.

La naïve rouquine la regarda avec de grands yeux, horrifiée, et Tia s'esclaffa.

\- Je blague, je blague, _baby_ ! Tu es si naïve ! Fit-elle en la poussant gentiment à l'intérieur et en la débarrassant de ses affaires. Je reviens de suite. Avance tout droit, tu trouveras le salon.

\- O-Ok.

Avec hésitation, Orihime s'avança, tentant de garder sa trajectoire rectiligne. Il s'agissait sûrement de la maison la plus belle et la plus moderne qu'elle visitait de sa vie. Bon, évidemment, c'était trente fois plus petit que le titanesque palace des Kuchiki dans lequel il était plus facile de se perdre que de vivre, et qu'elle n'avait pu voir que de dehors, mais c'était vraiment grand.

On aurait dit ces grands pavillons américains illuminés par de grandes baies vitrées et aux cuisines ouvertes sur le salon. Orihime retrouva Rangiku affairée à sortir des plats du four.

\- Orihime-chan, on t'attendait ! Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver ?

\- Non, Hisagi m'a aidé à trouver le chemin.

\- Il ne t'a pas embêté, j'espère ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non !

\- Tant mieux. Assis-toi sur le canapé, les pizzas sont prêtes ! J'avais prévu de concocter de superbes pommes de terre à la meringue et à la crème de marron, mais Tia n'a pas voulu.

\- A la meringue et à la crème de marron ? S'écria Inoue, brusquement intéressée, les yeux brillants. Mais, ce doit être exquis !

\- Sérieux ! S'exclama à son tour Rangiku. Toi aussi, tu aimes faire des mélanges ?

\- Oui, mais celui-là, je n'y avais jamais pensé ! Il faut absolument que je l'essaie !

\- Oh, Orihime ! Fit-elle en la prenant par les mains, visiblement émue et touchée. Je... C'est la première fois que quelqu'un approuve les recettes que je fais... As-tu déjà essayé les petits pois verts au speculoos ?

\- Moi, je prends des haricots verts et les marie avec du chocolat fondu et du coulis de framboise ! C'est ma spécialité !

\- Mais quelle idée de génie ! Mon Dieu ! Rien que d'y penser, je salive ! Oh, viens dans mes bras !

\- Vous êtes vraiment des tarées, fit Tia qui venait de refaire son apparition, visiblement exaspérée. Je suis étonnée que vous n'ayez d'ailleurs pas encore succombé à vos recettes monstrueuses. M'enfin. Venez goûter les magnifiques pizzas de la maison Halibel !

En prenant place sur le canapé, Orihime demanda timidement :

\- Tu vis seule, dans cette grande maison ?

\- Ouaip, fit-elle joyeusement. Mes parents ne vivent pas au Japon. Ils sont à la tête d'une grande entreprise, ils n'ont jamais eu de temps à m'accorder, je n'avais donc aucune attaches particulières avec eux. J'ai été principalement élevée par une gouvernante qui était comme ma vraie mère, mais elle a été licenciée car selon eux, elle prenait trop d'importance dans ma vie et m'inculquait sûrement trop de valeurs respectables à leurs goûts. Ils ont fini par la dénoncer aux services de l'immigration et elle a du retourner dans son pays d'origine. Alors, dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, je me suis barrée pour venir étudier au Japon. C'est un super pays, et je m'y plais vraiment !

\- Ah, je vois, fit-elle doucement, un peu gênée. Contente que tu te plaises ici.

\- J'oubliais presque, s'écria-t-elle soudainement. Rangiku, si on lui montrait nos achats ?

Les deux blondes se levèrent, disparurent l'espace de quelques instants et revinrent deux minutes plus tard, avec des tas de sacs dans les mains. Il y avait de tout : des habits tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, des sous-vêtements, des chaussures, des sacs, du maquillage, des produits de beauté, des accessoires, des magasines, et autre.

Orihime fut éblouie par tout ce qu'elles s'étaient acheté. Cela leur irait sûrement à merveille. Mais son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il y avait aussi des produits pour elle. Ayant bien entendu deviné ses mensurations et pointures, Tia et Rangiku avaient décidé de gâter leur nouvelle camarade. Autrement dit, elles lui avaient offert : deux superbes robes de soirée, une paire de talons pas trop haute, un shampoing et sa gamme de soins à la sublime odeur de monoï et même de la lingerie. La rouquine hallucinait. Tout était magnifique, mais elle n'oserait sûrement jamais rien porter de tel, et surtout, elle n'avait pas encore les moyens de les rembourser. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Rangiku gronda :

\- Tout t'ira très bien. Alors ne me fais pas le coup de celle qui n'osera pas les porter.

\- Et tu ne nous dois rien, renchérit Tia qui semblait avoir vu juste dans son petit jeu.

Orihime resta bouche bée. Était-elle si ouverte et facile à lire que ça ?

Enfin, ce fut dans ce type d'ambiance que commença la soirée.

Orihime ne l'aurait sûrement jamais pensé, mais passer un moment avec ces deux jeunes femmes lui rendit un semblant d'humanité et de vie sociale. L'espace d'une soirée, elle avait réussi à passer outre presque totalement la douleur qui perforait son cœur, et à penser à autre chose. Elle avait retrouvé des couleurs et avait réapprit à vivre ou du moins, pour ce soir. Ses sourires étaient réapparus, au plus grand bonheur de ses deux amies qui ne souhaitaient que ça : la voir naturelle et souriante.

Orihime se sentait déjà intimement liée avec ces deux magnifiques blondes qui l'avaient pris sous leurs ailes alors qu'elle se montrait horriblement repoussante et insociable. Et lorsqu'elle se décida à poser la question à Tia, durant un moment d'absence de la part de Rangiku, celle-ci répondit :

« Rangiku déteste les filles, ou du moins, la plupart. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, elle se sent mal à l'aise en leur présence et ne les supporte pas, surtout lorsqu'elles sont hypocrites. Elle a toujours eu beaucoup plus d'affinités avec les gars, et les seules qu'elle a réussit à saquer sont celles qui font aujourd'hui partie de la bande. Alors, si Rangiku t'a ramenée jusqu'au Q.G dès le premier jour, c'est qu'elle a du avoir un bon feeling. Et question feeling, Rangiku ne se trompe jamais. »

Puis, elle avait continué : « De plus, l'attitude de Renji laissait à penser qu'il s'était déjà attaché à toi. Et puis, je t'avouerais que j'avais envie de te prendre avec nous. Tu étais triste et je n'avais qu'un désir : te voir sourire. »

Et enfin, elle avait ajouté en concluant : « T'es définitivement liée à nous, ma cocotte. »

Par la suite, après lui avoir intimé à de nombreuses reprises l'ordre de les appeler par leur prénom et non leur nom, elles l'entraînèrent à l'étage. Et ce fut avec stupeur qu'Orihime apprit que Tia était une danseuse de pôle dance professionnelle, lorsqu'elle vit la barre argentée accrochée en plein milieu de sa gigantesque chambre. Halibel travaillait donc dans un club prestigieux du Japon qui lui ramenait beaucoup d'argent et lui permettait de se payer cette maison sans rien devoir à ses parents.

Elles tentèrent d'apprendre quelques mouvements, mais ne parvinrent à rien, si ce n'est se plier de rire une bonne dizaine de fois. Et ce fut avec surprise que les deux blondes virent la rouquine s'ouvrir petit à petit, et finir par se lâcher. La soirée se résuma à ça : rire, danser, parler. Elles ne virent pas passer l'heure et se retrouvèrent à 23h à vouloir prendre un bain. Et oui, malgré ses protestations, Orihime fut traînée de force dans la magnifique pièce d'eau de Halibel pour un bain collectif.

Malgré sa gêne du début, Orihime passa un très bon moment, si bien qu'elle se mit à avoir des douleurs à la mâchoire, causées par tous ces gloussements incessants qui lui avaient musclé le ventre.

Ainsi, elle apprit que Tia s'était récemment fiancée avec un certain Stark qu'elle côtoyait depuis maintenant plus de quatre ans. « Un putain de beau gosse eurasien » avait précisé Rangiku qui, quant à elle, semblait bien moins sérieuse sur le plan des amours. Elle avait eut de nombreuses relations et aimait vagabonder de ça de là, même si elle en regrettait quelques unes. Elle avait même eu une histoire avec Grimmjow – ce qui avait proprement choqué Orihime – mais rien de bien concret, juste une affaire de quelques semaines de « plaisir et de jeu », qu'elle regrettait, avait-elle dit. La rouquine, elle, avait affirmé n'avoir jamais aimé personne, mais elle avait bien vu que sa réponse ne les avait pas convaincu. Alors, elle fut soulagée quand Halibel s'enquit, changeant de sujet:

 _\- Baby,_ c'est quoi cette cicatrice, sous ton sein ?

\- Hein ? Ah, ça... Je me suis brisé quelques côtes en tombant, récemment, et ils ont du m'opérer.

\- C'est pas grave, fit Rangiku. Ta poitrine est tellement grosse qu'on ne la remarque qu'à peine.

\- Tu peux parler, ricana Halibel. Tes seins ressemblent à des obus.

\- Hein ? Des obus ? Fit la blonde vénitienne, un sourire mauvais. Et si on parlait un peu de ces deux grosses pastèques qui te servent d'écharpe en hiver, Tia ?

\- Moi, au moins, je peux voir mes orteils, lança-t-elle, un sourire provocateur.

\- Moi, au moins, je ne risque pas de m'étrangler avec, rétorqua la vénitienne.

\- Hin hin hin, c'es-

Mais toutes deux s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'un éclat de rire bien sincère et qui ne ressemblait pas – pour une fois – à une quinte de toux retentit. Elles se retournèrent vers la rouquine qui se tordait de rire dans l'eau, une main sur la bouche, une larme au coin de l'œil.

Halibel et Rangiku la fixèrent avec compassion puis échangèrent un regarde complice.

Mission réussie.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre cinquième,

« Allez, on se réveille, les marmottes ! »

Tia Halibel se tenait là, sur le pas de la porte de sa propre chambre, les mains sur ses hanches sublimement dessinées. Un petit sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, elle regardait avec tendresse les deux rouquines qui dormaient dans son grand lit, collées l'une contre l'autre, s'enlaçant dans leur sommeil. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendrie à la vue des visages apaisés de Rangiku et Orihime, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu si reposée.

Au son de sa voix, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à remuer paresseusement, s'étirant et baillant aux corneilles. Tia s'avança dans la pièce et se contenta d'appuyer sur un bouton pour faire ouvrir les stores de la baie vitrée, ce qui finit de réveiller ses deux amies, encore dans le col-tard.

\- Déjà réveillée, Tia ? S'enquit Orihime en se frottant les yeux.

\- Elle a st'habitude là, répondit Rangiku en grimaçant. 'S'réveille toujours avant les autres.

\- Pas faux, fit la concernée en rigolant. Allez, venez, _breakfast is ready_ !

\- Quésh qu'elle dit ? Grommela la blonde vénitienne.

\- Que le déjeuner était prêt... Je crois, fit son amie rouquine en repoussant les draps.

Tia rigola, avant de sortir de la chambre, leur indiquant que si elles ne bougeaient pas rapidement, toutes les crêpes et pancakes allaient finir dans son ventre. Puis, elle traversa le couloir et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, où elle avait déjà tout préparé. Mais, même pas une trentaine de seconde après, Orihime déboulait dans le salon, les yeux exorbités, de la bave dégoulinant du coin de ses lèvres.

Tia la regarda, ahurie, immobile, voir limite effrayée. Puis, soudainement, un titanesque gargouillement ébranla l'étage tout entier, faisant trembler les murs et les fondations même de la maison. Les deux amies se fixèrent durant de longues minutes, toutes deux incrédules et stupéfaites. Jusqu'à ce que la blonde se plia de rire, entraînant la rouquine avec elle, des larmes roulant sur son visage. D'autant plus que Rangiku débarqua, affolée, pensant qu'un tremblement de terre se préparait ou qu'un ours avait pénétré dans la maison. Orihime, après s'être calmée, s'excusa, se grattant la tête, gênée.

\- Vas-y, fit Tia en lui présentant les mets qui ornaient la table, se retenant pour ne pas exploser une nouvelle fois. Fais-toi plaisir.

\- Arigatô, lui répondit-elle, en prenant aussitôt place auprès de Rangiku.

La blonde s'installa également, se saisissant d'une tasse de thé. Elle échangea un regard complice avec son amie Rangiku, exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Orihime n'était déjà plus la même qu'hier. Elle avait un visage bien plus reposé par la bonne nuit de sommeil qu'elle avait passé et son expression n'était plus déformée par la tristesse et la désolation. Non, au contraire, elle arborait constamment un petit sourire et se jetait avec envie sur les crêpes, les yaourts, les fruits, les céréales, et tout ce qui se trouvait sous sa main.

En effet, sans le savoir, les deux femmes aux nuances de blond différentes venaient d'offrir à leur amie sa première nuit de sommeil depuis plus d'un mois, sa première nuit sans cauchemar, sans pleurs, sans vomissements. Et surtout, son premier lien auquel se rattacher.

Qu'elles le veuillent ou non, le trio était lié.

\- Vous avez vu comment ils nous regardent ? Faites preuves d'un minimum de discrétion, sérieux !

\- Fais-pas comme si t'aimais pas ça, Rangiku.

\- En effet, rigola la concernée. Oh, matez ceux-là, là-bas ! Ils te dévorent des yeux, 'Hime.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que-...

\- La ferme, assena-t-elle, feignant la sévérité. On te dit qu'ils te regardent.

\- Il faut dire ce qui est, fit la blonde à ses côtés en s'esclaffant. T'inquiète, tu vas t'y habituer, _baby._

 _-_ M'y habituer ? Répéta cette dernière.

\- _Yeah_ ! Bon, allez, j'y vais, moi ! J'ai cours dans le bâtiment B. On se retrouve à midi ! Fit-elle avant de disparaître au bout du couloir.

\- Merde ! S'écria Rangiku. J'ai oublié de passer en salle des profs ! Putain. Je te rejoins devant la salle dans cinq minutes, 'Hime ! Excuse-moi !

Et sur ce, elle disparut à son tour, en courant, laissant seule la rouquine un peu paumée. Alors, celle-ci dégaina son carnet et détailla méticuleusement son emploi du temps, tout en continuant sa route, non sans hésitation. Elle escalada un premier escalier, atteignant ainsi le premier étage et s'engagea ensuite dans un second, ayant pour but de rejoindre le second étage.

Mais alors qu'elle montait innocemment les marches, plongée dans ses horaires, une odeur étrangère lui traversa subitement les narines. Elle n'eut le temps de rien faire. Elle sentit brièvement une pression sur son épaule, et l'instant d'après, elle tombait à la renverse, dévalant la première partie du long escalier qu'elle avait monté.

Orihime s'écrasa sur le sol froid du couloir sans même un gémissement de douleur, comme habituée à ce type de ressenti physique. Après un temps de réaction, elle se redressa sur ses avants-bras. Heureusement pour elle, son sac avait été fermé, aucune de ses affaires n'était donc tombée. Une expression plutôt neutre sur le visage, elle leva ses yeux sur la personne qui venait de la pousser et ce fut sans une once de surprise qu'elle reconnut son agresseuse. C'était cette même petite brune toute menue, arborant ce même rictus malsain, qui l'avait coincée dans cette même cage d'escaliers, la veille.

Encore une fois, celle-ci la dominait de par ses quelques marches de hauteur, les mains sur les hanches, une expression satisfaite sur son fin visage. Cette dernière poussa un petit ricanement, avant de s'appliquer à descendre majestueusement les marches qui la séparaient de sa victime. Mais alors qu'Orihime fixait cette étrange jeune fille aux grands yeux violets, une tâche rouge attira son attention parmi tant d'autres tâches. Cette dite tâche rouge, en train de monter le premier escalier qu'elle avait aussi emprunté, la remarqua, étalée sur le sol. Son sang ne sembla faire qu'un tour.

A une vitesse bien trop affolante, il se précipita et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Orihime, s'exclama-t-il en se saisissant automatiquement de son sac pour le porter à son épaule. Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Sans même la laisser répondre, il se retourna comme par instinct, et croisa le regard provocateur de la brune en question. Aussitôt, son visage se durcit, et son regard fut traversé par une lueur de fureur qu'Orihime remarqua bien. Cette dernière, par pur réflexe, se contenta de poser sans un mot une main sur son avant-bras, ce qui fit s'évaporer presque instantanément cette même colère.

Puis, une voix s'éleva :

\- Je t'avais dit de faire attention, rouquine, fit la lycéenne au décolleté plongeant jusqu'à son nombril.

\- Ferme-là, Loly, rétorqua Renji sur un ton purement menaçant. C'est toi qui vas devoir faire attention, à partir de maintenant.

Ladite Loly n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, car il passa une main sous les genoux d'Orihime, une autre dans son dos, et la seconde d'après, cette dernière était en l'air, uniquement soulevée par les bras musclés moulés dans la chemise blanche de ce tatoué qui la couvait de son regard protecteur.

Renji s'engagea dans le premier escalier, portant la rouquine comme la Princesse qu'elle était, descendant au rez-de-chaussée. La lycéenne leva sur lui ses grands yeux gris emplis de surprise et d'agitation.

\- Euh, je- c'est... Renji... Bégaya-t-elle, gênée. Tu...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il avec cedemi-sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Et puis, tu n'es pas aussi lourde que je l'aurais imaginé.

A ces mots, Orihime s'offusqua légèrement, ce qu'il remarqua bien évidemment. Il rigola avec amusement.

\- Va falloir que tu t'habitues à mon humour, jeune fille.

\- J'ai toute l'année pour ça, fit-elle en lui adressant un sourire sincère et qui ressemblait à quelque chose, pour une fois.

Renji eut un moment de réaction face à cet éclat de Lumière et de beauté. Wow. Il ne lui avait évidemment pas échappé que depuis son retour de la demeure de Halibel, Orihime avait repris des couleurs et retrouvé de sa beauté, de sa joie de vivre. Pour lui, la jeune fille fermée, brisée, détruite, constamment sur la défensive et insensible qu'il avait rencontrée il y a deux jours n'était pas la véritable Inoue. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais connue qu'ainsi, il savait que ce n'était pas là sa véritable nature. Alors la voir s'ouvrir, la voir se lâcher au point de lui adresser un éclatant sourire qui ne ressemblait pas à une grimace lui réchauffait le cœur. Renji eut un sourire. Il aimait cette Orihime là. Et il remerciait silencieusement Halibel et Rangiku pour ce qu'elles avaient fait, pour lui avoir rendu une partie de son humanité.

\- Au fait, où va-t-on ? S'enquit-elle soudainement.

\- Quelle question. A l'infirmerie.

\- A l'infirmerie ? Reprit-elle. Mais je n'ai ri-

\- Regarde ton bras, lâcha-t-il avant même qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase. Tu saignes.

S'exécutant, Orihime regarda son membre. En effet. Bien évidemment, elle s'était tailladée l'avant-bras sur quelques centimètres. Elle n'y avait même pas prêté attention, et à vrai dire, cette douleur-là était presque réconfortante, comparée à celle qui torturait son être. Presque inconsciemment, la rouquine leva sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine, là où se trouvait son petit cœur souffrant. La douleur était encore là, bien présente, bien puissante. Les Ténèbres aussi étaient là. Elle les ressentait, prête à bondir à la moindre inattention de sa part.

Et pourtant, quand elle était en compagnie de ces camarades, elle arrivait à passer quelques moments sans souffrir des masses, sans s'effondrer en pleurant. Était-ce bien ? Était-ce mal ? N'était-elle pas en train d'oublier Tatsuki ? A cette pensée, une vague de souffrance s'empara de son corps, compressant son cœur et ses entrailles. Sans oublier qu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la force pour aller voir ses parents. Presque instantanément, les larmes se mirent à affluer dans l'enceinte de ses yeux. Mais elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par Renji, qui rompit sa douleur :

\- Oi, oi, ta mère ne t'a jamais dit que te toucher les seins devant un gars, ça pouvait avoir des conséquences dramatiques sur nous autres ?

\- Ma mère ? Répéta Orihime, pensivement. C'était une prostituée, alors... Pas vraiment.

La jeune fille avait lâché ces mots sans les peser, sans même y penser. Elle fixait le vide d'un regard pensif et ne remarqua donc pas que Renji manqua de trébucher et de s'étouffer à sa réplique. Mais quand elle se rendit compte de l'impact de ces paroles, elle reprit avec affolement :

\- Euh, je...- Excuse-moi ! C'est...

\- T'inquiète, fit-il. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. On a tous notre propre histoire.

Elle le fixa avec considération et ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Elle appréciait déjà énormément Renji.

\- Au fait, c'était qui, cette fille ?

\- Loly. Fais pas attention à elle, c'est la pire des connasses. Rien qu'à voir ses fringues de pute, tu devrais avoir cerné le personnage.

\- Oh ! Fit-elle, surprise par le langage fleuri de son camarade.

\- Ah oui, va falloir que tu t'habitues à ça, également. Ben dis donc, t'as du boulot, ma chère Orihime Inoue !

Le midi, évidemment, Orihime, Renji et Rangiku retournèrent dans ce qu'ils appelaient « le Q.G. » : le bâtiment désaffecté et presque entièrement rebâti par la bande, dont 50 % avaient été réalisés par l'unique participation d'une seule personne : Nemu. Ce chiffre avait énormément surpris Orihime, à qui on expliqua discrètement que derrière son apparence de superbe asiatique un peu nostalgique, ladite Nemu s'avérait être un monstre doté d'une puissance titanesque et d'un sang-froid inébranlable. La rouquine le nota dans un coin de sa tête. Elle voyait maintenant la brune aux yeux d'un vert intense d'un autre œil.

Aujourd'hui, Orihime fit la rencontre d'un nouveau personnage de leur team – qui comptait maintenant autant de membres qu'une équipe de football. Il s'agissait d'Hitsugaya Toshiro, qui faisait justement partie de l'équipe de football du lycée. Inoue se souvenait parfaitement de lui : le magnifique adolescent aux cheveux immaculés d'un blanc parfait ayant un véritable don pour l'attaque. Il la reconnue aussitôt, lui aussi, et une conversation entre les deux s'engagea presque naturellement, à la plus grande surprise de tous les autres, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le Glacial Toshiro s'ouvrir à la première venue.

\- J'en reviens pas, commenta Hiyori, affalée sur son pouf couleur pourpre. Pour une fois qu'il fait pas son sauvage, celui-là.

\- Non mais je rêve, s'esclaffa Shinji, une cannette à la main. Et c'est elle qui dit ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, espèce d-

\- C'est vrai que c'est rare pour lui de s'entendre aussi bien avec quelqu'un du premier coup, coupa Hisagi, empêchant ainsi la naissance d'une énième dispute entre les deux blonds.

\- De même pour Yumichikka, ajouta Tia en les regardant, tous les trois discutant un peu plus loin. Il a l'air de l'apprécier.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Renji. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore tenté de l'étriper est un miracle.

\- Cela vaut aussi pour toi, Renji, Rangiku et Tia. Si on y réfléchit bien, commença Kira, on est tous un peu comme ça, ici. Avez-vous déjà vu l'un d'entre nous se lier aussi facilement avec une personne de l'extérieur ? Personnellement, non.

A ces mots, ils relevèrent tous leurs yeux sur la rouquine, qui rougissait un peu plus à chaque commentaire de Yumichikka, sous les yeux d'un Toshiro qui feignait le sérieux, une lueur amusée dans ses extraordinaires prunelles turquoises.

\- Hm... Cette fameuse Orihime doit avoir un don, lâcha Ikkaku, comme une conclusion, finissant d'une traite sa bouteille de bière. 

Comme à son habitude, Orihime était assise sur sa chaise de cour, à sa place habituelle : près de la fenêtre. Comme à son habitude, Orihime rêvassait, son regard virevoltant sur les diverses éléments du paysage. Comme à son habitude, Orihime, dans son monde à elle, n'entendit pas le professeur prononcer son nom.

Mais lorsque celui-ci prit la peine de se déplacer pour venir taper sur son bureau, celle-ci fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées et sursauta violemment. La classe toute entière la regardait, y compris Renji et Rangiku, qui avaient visiblement tenté de la prévenir, eux aussi.

\- Inoue-san, êtes-vous sourde ? S'enquit l'instructeur, agacé.

\- Euh... Non... Je... J'étais dans mes pensées. Excusez-moi.

\- C'est pas croyable, quand même, soupira-t-il. Que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Maintenant, pouvez-vous vous rendre en salle des professeurs pour me faire des photocopies, Inoue-san ? Puisque vous semblez avoir compris l'intégralité du cours.

La rouquine hocha la tête sans la moindre hésitation et s'empara machinalement de la feuille qu'il lui tendait, avant de se lever et de quitter la salle de cours. Une fois la porte refermée, elle se retourna, puis remonta le couloir pour accéder à l'escalier. Mais alors qu'elle bifurquait mécaniquement à l'angle, elle stoppa net son évolution, s'immobilisant soudainement, et ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps. Elle soupira bruyamment. Et oui. Bien évidemment : Orihime n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la salle des professeurs.

Alors elle resta là, figée, les yeux rivés dans le vide, fatiguée et perdue. Quand soudain, une voix retentit derrière elle :

« Tu t'es perdue, femme ? »

A ces mots, Orihime fit lentement volte-face, tentant de maîtriser son cœur qui avait raté un battement au son de cette voix étrangère. Elle se retourna, la gorge nouée, et considéra le jeune homme qui la fixait, les mains dans les poches. Que faisait-il là ? D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas entendu arriver ? Elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître, avec ses cheveux mi-longs d'un noir extrêmement intense qui contrastaient avec sa peau pâle et les deux singulières larmes émeraudes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il était beau. Oui, d'une beauté intrigante. D'une beauté fascinante. Ce qu'il dégageait... Cet aura... C'était... Incroyable. Quelque chose que la jeune fille n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. C'était inexprimable.

Se rappelant soudainement la question qu'il lui avait posé, elle passa une main derrière sa tête et se gratta bêtement le crâne.

\- Je- euh... Oui. J'aurais du penser à ça avant de m'aventurer toute seule, pensa-t-elle tout haut. Sérieux, qu'est-ce que j'avais dans la tête ? Continua-t-elle sans même s'adresser à lui. Ce n'e-

\- As-tu peur ? La coupa-t-il subitement.

A ces mots, son sourire gêné disparut et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Quoi ? Elle remarqua alors qu'il s'était rapproché sans même qu'elle l'ait vu bouger. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Oui. Ulquiorra Schiffer-kun. Mais à cet instant précis, ses iris grises croisèrent son regard pénétrant et son cœur sursauta, alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait imperceptiblement de stupéfaction. Sans même comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva absorbée par ses grands yeux à la couleur verte inhumaine qui semblaient exercer une sorte d'attraction sur elle. C'était quoi... ça ?

Ils étaient à quelques mètres de distance, et pourtant, Orihime se sentait si proche de lui. Elle avait l'impression d'être... Dans lui. Et elle le sentait en elle. L'intensité de ce contact – bien qu'uniquement visuel – était sans égale. Elle se perdait complètement dans ces centaines de nuances de vert différentes, se noyait dans l'éclat de ses prunelles ahurissantes. Ses entrailles furent secouées par une vague de chaleur glacée, un frisson parcouru son être tout entier. Son cœur s'affola, son sang se mit à taper violemment contre ses veines. Elle n'était absolument pas capable de décrire ce qui lui arrivait, ni même d'en comprendre le sens. Mais c'était puissant. Oh oui, c'était puissant. C'était comme... Électrique. C'était magnétique. C'était surnaturel. Et pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle sentait qu'il en était de même pour lui. Elle le savait.

Elle n'arriva pas à déterminer le temps qu'ils restèrent ainsi, plongés l'un dans l'autre. Mais elle fut vite rattrapée par la réalité, par sa composition d'humaine et du rompre le contact. En effet, elle en avait complètement oublié de respirer durant tout ce temps. Elle se détacha donc brusquement de lui, en manque d'air, et s'appliqua à reprendre sa respiration, le souffle court.

\- De... Quoi ? Fit-elle lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé un minimum de contenance.

\- N'es-tu pas assez intelligente pour deviner ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix bien trop neutre. As-tu peur de moi ?

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- C'est pourtant simple. Quel mot ton cerveau ne comprend-t-il pas ? Est-ce que je t'effraie ?

Orihime le regarda de nouveau, tentant de déceler la moindre trace de raillerie dans son visage – n'osant plus regarder ses yeux plus de quelques secondes – mais elle n'y trouva rien. Absolument rien. Il était sérieux. Alors elle prit sur elle et lui adressa ce détestable rictus qui se voulait être un sourire, qu'elle arborait involontairement dès lors qu'elle se sentait déconcertée ou désemparée.

« Non..., répondit-elle. Bien sûr que non. Je... Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi ? »

Mais alors qu'elle rouvrait ses yeux plissés, elle le vit bondir sur elle à une vitesse effroyable et une fraction de seconde après, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, la respiration coupée, encadrée par deux bras receleurs d'une force énorme. C'était elle, ou elle avait sa dose journalière de plaquage contre le mur, maintenant ? Sérieux, c'était une manie, dans ce lycée, ou quoi ?

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage d'Ulquiorra, qui la dominait de tout son être. Elle avait une sérieuse sensation de déjà vu. Son odeur enivra ses narines et marqua sa mémoire. Mais à cet instant précis, lorsqu'elle refusa de le regarder dans les yeux, tout revint à vitesse grand V. Absolument tout : Rukia, Ichigo, les inconnus dont elle ne se rappelait pas les visages et pour finir, Tatsuki. La peur et la douleur, devenues complices, sautèrent sur l'occasion, déployant leurs ailes ténébreuses autour de leur victime : une pauvre petite rouquine au cœur broyé et en cours de reconstruction.

« As-tu peur de moi, femme ? » Répéta-t-il.

Mais elle ne l'entendait plus. Elle ne le voyait plus, ne le sentait plus, et il le comprit en voyant ses yeux se couvrir d'un voile. Ses pupilles vrillaient dans le vide, comme si elle voyait quelque chose qu'il était, lui, dans l'impossibilité de voir. C'était bien la première fois, tiens. Lui qui avait la capacité de tout voir, de tout déceler, voilà qu'il se retrouvait confronté à une fille dont il ne pouvait percer le secret.

Il la fixa. Son pouls s'affolait encore plus qu'avant, sa respiration devenait irrégulière et rapide, sa poitrine se soulevait violemment et la chair de poule envahissait peu à peu tout son corps. Dans son cerveau, les images s'enchaînaient sans répit, usant un peu plus la fille rongée qu'elle était déjà. Elle ne se rappelait pas encore de tous les éléments de _ce jour-là,_ mais elle en savait bien assez pour savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas se rappeler.

Mais dès lors qu'il eut compris qu'il n'obtiendrait pas sa réponse – peut-être l'avait-il déjà – l'étrange Schiffer se retira et se décolla d'elle, intrigué. Mais à cet instant, la panique frénétique de la rouquine prit en ampleur et elle écarquilla un peu plus ses grands yeux gris. Sa vision s'embruma alors qu'elle s'affolait et tout devint flou, pour ensuite s'assombrir. L'unique tâche de lumière qu'elle percevait était cette forme floue qu'elle voyait s'éloigner au fut et à mesure. Il partait.

Instinctivement, elle tendit là main vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. S'il partait... Elle... Mais il était déjà bien loin.

Elle ne l'entendit pas lâcher, plus loin : « La salle des professeurs est au rez-de-chaussée, dans le couloir de l'infirmerie. ». Elle ne le vit pas la fixer du coin de l'œil, avant de disparaître complètement, sans un bruit. Ses genoux lâchèrent et elle flancha aussitôt, s'effondrant sur le sol froid et dur, le sol de sa réalité à elle. Froide. Et dure.

Elle se mit à frissonner, les yeux rivés dans le vide. Elle releva les jambes et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, secouée par de violents spasmes. Elle était seule. Une vague gelée envahit son être, la glaçant jusqu'aux os. Elle était absolument terrifiée, ses prunelles vrillaient dans tous les sens, et il n'y avait personne pour l'aider.

Les larmes se mirent à rouler silencieusement sur ses joues, sans même qu'elle ne les sente. Elle avait froid. Elle avait peur. Elle avait mal. Tout devint noir. Les Ténèbres se mirent à planer au-dessus d'elle comme une bande de vautours affamés. Et l'instant d'après, elles fondirent sur leur victime et l'envahirent sans la moindre difficulté. L'ombre l'avait pénétrée, pour ne plus jamais la quitter.

 _« Tatsuki... »_


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapitre sixième,_

On sonna à la porte une première fois. Orihime, étendue dans son fûton, en train de dormir, remua lentement et ouvrit les paupières avec difficultés. Elle se frotta les yeux et une seconde sonnerie retentit. Ah, elle n'avait pas rêvé, on sonnait vraiment à sa porte. Alors qu'elle repoussait ses draps et sortait de son lit, on sonna une troisième fois, une quatrième, une cinquième, et à partir de la treizième, la rouquine arrêta de compter. Qui était cette personne qui venait sonner chez elle, avec affolement et en plus, en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Sans toutefois se presser, Orihime s'avança vers l'entrée et déverrouilla la serrure d'une main, se frottant les yeux de l'autre. Lorsqu'elle tira le battant, juste assez pour passer sa tête, elle ne vit personne sur le pas de sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit complètement, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Était-elle folle ? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas. Elle avait du perdre la tête, avec tout ça...

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour sans demander son reste, une ombre attira son attention et elle se fit silencieuse. Une silhouette se dessinait dans la nuit, à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Instinctivement, elle s'avança et plissa les yeux, le ciel sombre et nuageux ne lui facilitant pas la tâche. Cette forme floue lui disait quelque chose et bientôt, elle se retrouva à inconsciemment descendre les trois marches qui menaient à sa porte d'entrée, comme... attirée.

« Ano... » Fit-elle doucement, hésitante.

Il lui sembla alors que la silhouette commença à se retourner pour la considérer. Mais à cet instant bien précis, les nuages, comme coordonnés, s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un unique et solitaire rayon de lune. Le faible faisceau de lumière était précisément et horriblement dirigé vers ladite ombre. Et cette infime clarté suffit à l'éclairer. Orihime croisa son regard. Et là, tout devint soudainement plus ténébreux.

Son souffle se coupa en même temps que son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Elle se figea dans un premier temps, statufiée, paralysée, le visage impassible. Puis, quand l'ombre fit un pas, Orihime en recula d'un. L'ombre en fit un second, Orihime fit de même. Mais au troisième, la rouquine heurta la première marche de l'escalier qu'elle venait de descendre et tomba sur les fesses.

L'ombre, quant à elle, continuait sa progression avec lenteur. Orihime ouvrit la bouche, ses lèvres se mirent à trembloter. Uniquement vêtue d'une jupe déchiquetée et d'un chemisier blanc immaculé de sang, dotée d'une gorge tranchée et déformée, d'une bouche fendue et ensanglantée, d'un bras tordu, d'une jambe droite retournée et d'une gauche brisée, l'ombre continuait pourtant à évoluer. Mais cette ombre, n'en était pas réellement une. Non... C'était bien pire.

Orihime écarquilla ses grands yeux gris. Un cadavre. Oui, c'était ça. Un cadavre humain. Une dépouille féminine. Et ce corps déchiqueté dégoulinant de sang et tâchant le sol à chaque pas, Orihime le connaissait très bien. Oui, très bien... Alors, elle se mit à trembler. Pas de petits tremblements, non. Elle se mit à trembler avec violence et frénésie, secouée de brutaux spasmes qui ébranlaient son corps entier, dans un pur état de terreur folle.

Non... Non... Non...

Ces longs cheveux sombres légèrement ébouriffés, elle les reconnaîtrait entre mille. Sans compter ce grand œil d'un bleu foncé qu'elle connaissait par cœur, bien qu'injecté de sang, dont le compère gauche, tranché de long en large, semblait sur le point de tomber.

A la vue de cette effroyable enveloppe charnelle en phase de décomposition, les organes d'Orihime se retournèrent. Et lorsque l'odeur qui l'accompagnait vint enivrer ses narines, la rouquine manqua de vomir tout son intérieur sur le coup. Elle ne pouvait détourner le regard, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de _ce_ visage atroce et défiguré, _ce_ visage rongé par les insectes, _ce_ visage qu'elle avait tant aimé et qu'elle aimait encore, malgré tout... Mais quand elle entendit une voix, _cette_ voix qui avait tant de fois fait l'objet de ses prières, murmurer son prénom, elle perdit la tête.

« Orihime..., Répéta le cadavre, maintenant à proximité d'elle. Tu te souviens de moi, hein ? Cela ne fait pas si longtemps. »

La concernée, immobile, absorbée avec effroi par les prunelles bleutées du corps décomposé, ne bougea pas.

« Ne me dis pas que tu m'as oubliée, quand même... C'est moi.»

Le cadavre plissa les yeux et eut un sourire malsain.

« Tu sais, ta meilleure amie, morte en te sauvant ? », susurra-t-elle.

Ladite meilleure amie se pencha sur la rouquine, laissant son sang moisi dégouliner sur elle. D'épaisses gouttes puantes vinrent tomber sur les joues d'Orihime.

« Tu sais, ta sœur de cœur, assassinée par ta faute...»

Sa voix était différente de celle qu'Orihime connaissait. La brune se pencha d'avantage et vint passer son pouce pourri sur les grosses traces de sang, étalant le liquide rougeâtre sur l'ensemble de son visage. Elle s'attarda sur ses lèvres, les rendant d'une couleur écarlate, avant de lui fourrer délicatement son doigt ensanglanté dans la bouche, sans que la rouquine ne cille.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, fit-elle doucement en rigolant. Nous savons toutes deux qui est le véritable responsable de ma mort. N'est-ce pas ? »

A ces mots, les yeux d'Orihime s'écarquillèrent encore plus, jusqu'à manquer de sortir de leurs orbites. Les Ténèbres se mirent à l'envelopper, pénétrant son cœur, infiltrant son âme, infectant son être. Alors, Tatsuki passa ses bras derrière le cou de son amie et colla son corps rongé par les vers au pyjama de la rouquine, avant de glisser à son oreille :

« Oui. C'est toi qui m'a tuée... O-ri-hi-me. »

Et là, Orihime hurla.

D'un geste brusque, elle se redressa de son fûton, se leva pour courir, mais trébucha dans son salon et s'écrasa aussitôt contre le parquet froid de son petit studio. Elle se redressa de nouveau avec frayeur, les larmes roulant sur son pâle visage décomposé par l'effroi, et détailla l'endroit de ses yeux exorbités, ne savant plus exactement où elle se trouvait. Totalement paniquée, elle chercha avec frénésie les deux visages les plus importants pour elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'un cauchemar. Et, lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur les deux cadres photos en question, sa folie perdit en ampleur et elle s'effondra au sol pour pleurer encore plus fort.

Quand Orihime arriva devant la grille blanche de son lycée, elle s'était un peu remise de ses émotions. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas la première fois que la rouquine vivait ce type de scène durant son sommeil, cela faisait maintenant partie de sa routine. Mais elle avait beau y être habituée, chaque nouveau cauchemar était tout aussi dur et violent que le précédent et la douleur restait toujours aussi puissante. Enfin.

Elle s'avança dans la cour sans un regard pour les lycéens autour d'elle, les groupes d'étudiants se rejoignant avant le début de cette banale journée scolaire. Sa veste de blazer marine ouverte, son cartable à la main, elle pénétra dans le hall et bifurqua dans les rangs des casiers à la recherche du sien. La minute qui suivait, elle échangeait ses chaussures contre celles réglementaires du lycée, prenait ses affaires, et fermait le battant d'acier.

Mais alors qu'elle prenait la direction de l'escalier, son regard fut attiré, comme par instinct, par l'entrée du hall. Instantanément, elle tourna la tête et vit le jeune homme qui pénétrait à son tour dans le rez-de-chaussée. Les mêmes cheveux noirs que la veille, les mêmes larmes tatouées glissant sur son visage, le même air nostalgique et surtout, les mêmes yeux hypnotiques. Comment avait-elle fait pour le voir, même au travers de cette masse de passants qui venait perturber son champ de vision ? Le hall était rempli d'un nombre incalculable de lycéens auxquels elle ne faisait même pas attention, et pourtant, elle l'avait vu, lui. C'était comme si... Elle l'avait senti entrer. Comme si... Un instinct, un sixième sens, quelque chose, en elle, avait senti sa présence.

Elle ne se rappelait pas très bien ce qui s'était passé la veille. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était du froid, de l'ombre, de la peur, et du regard inquiet et affolé de Renji qui s'était par la suite occupé d'elle. Orihime fixa cet individu à la peau singulièrement pâle, sans même voir tous ceux qui passaient devant elle. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui... Quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver, et qu'elle n'arriverait probablement jamais à déterminer. Elle se répétait peut-être, mais c'était vrai. Était-elle la seule à ressentir ça, à son propos ?

Ulquiorra resta immobile quelques instants sur le perron. Orihime était bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse la voir, et pourtant, il tourna presque aussitôt la tête dans sa direction. Son regard perçant traversa naturellement l'attroupement massif d'adolescents, et vint trouver le sien sans la moindre difficultés. Prise de court, la rouquine sursauta intérieurement, coupée dans sa contemplation, son analyse. Comme pour se rattraper, elle tenta de sourire et lui adressa un signe amical de la main.

Mais comme elle aurait du s'y attendre, il la fixa impassiblement encore quelques secondes, avec ce même masque d'insensibilité teinté de dédain sur le visage, avant de se détourner et de disparaître dans la foule. Orihime soupira à la fois de déception et de soulagement. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Cependant, alors qu'elle faisait volte-face pour enfin accéder à l'escalier, deux épaules vinrent entrer en collision avec les siennes. Parallèlement, deux pressions se firent ressentir au niveau de ses tibias, et sans même en comprendre le pourquoi du comment, elle s'écrasa au sol, se rattrapant avec justesse sur ses avants-bras affaiblis qui encaissèrent le choc non sans peine.

Ignorant les deux ricanements qui résonnaient dans son dos ainsi que les regards de pitié, de désapprobation et même... de compassion ? Que lui jetaient les autres lycéens, Orihime se redressa. Elle se leva à son rythme, et se retourna, le visage presque neutre. Elle reconnut sans la moindre surprise la brune dévergondée qui lui souriait avec méchanceté. Loly, si elle se souvenait bien. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais vu la fine blonde aux grands yeux verts à ses côtés, bien plus couverte, mais qui souriait avec ce même vice. Elle avait une apparence assez garçonne avec ses cheveux coupés très courts, son col de chemise relevé, sa veste jetée sur son épaule, et ses mains dans ses poches.

Elle semblait être la pure opposée physique de ladite Loly et pourtant, elles avaient des airs en communs. Cela ne sautait pas aux yeux, mais elles se ressemblaient énormément. Étrangement, certes, mais énormément. Quelque chose les liait, Orihime en était sûre. Puis, Loly se pencha, les mains posées sur ses hanches, dévoilant presque l'entièreté de son petit buste encore plus dénudé que les précédents jours, et lâcha d'un ton mesquin :

« Bien tenté, petite salope. Mais tu n'atteindras jamais Ulquiorra. »

Alors, c'était ça ? Ulquiorra Schiffer-kun, hein ? Faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, la rouquine attrapa son sac tombé au sol avant de faire volte face et de partir sans demander son reste. Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise de constater qu'aucune des deux ne suivait sa trace. Enfin, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle soupira. La journée commençait bien.

\- 'Hime. 'Hime !

\- …

\- Ouh ouh ! 'Hime ! Reviens sur Terre !

\- …

\- Oi, Orihime !

\- O-Oui ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, s'étant brusquement rendue compte que Rangiku l'appelait.

\- Sérieux, soupira son amie. Le monde pourrait s'écrouler que tu n'entendrais rien, c'est incroyable...

\- Désolée, répondit-elle, arborant un sourire gêné. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées...

\- Tes pensées, hein ? Répéta-t-elle, soucieuse. Enfin, ce n'était pas ça dont je voulais te parler. Tu es là, ce week-end ?

\- Euh, et bien, oui... Pourquoi ?

\- C'est l'Hanami, me dis pas que t'as oublié ! Sérieux, si tu as oublié ça... Je pense qu'on devrait se faire quelque chose, avec la bande. Ils ne l'avoueront jamais, mais on est tous un peu attachés à ce type de célébration traditionnelle, c'est convivial... Je m'égare. Je disais don-

\- Matsumoto et Inoue-san ! S'écria le professeur. Je vous entends ! Concentrez-vous un peu.

\- Même plus de « -san » pour moi, hein ? Grommela la blonde vénitienne en se détournant, soupirante. Il y a du laissé aller, sensei.

Dès que sa camarade fut retournée et que le cours reprit, les pensées d'Orihime repartirent de plus belle, le beau ciel dégagé aidant à laisser libre court à son imagination. L'Hanami, hein ? Oui, elle l'avait oublié. La fête du Printemps... Discrètement, elle soupira. Cette année, elle n'irait sûrement pas voir les cerisiers en fleurs.

Mais dès lors qu'elle se fit cette remarque, les souvenirs affluèrent dans sa petite tête déjà bien dévastée, sa mémoire lui imposant les images du dernier O'Hanami qu'elle avait célébré. Elle était bien évidemment avec sa fidèle amie, son tout, Tatsuki, mais il y avait également Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Mizuiro, Asano, et même I... Ich... Ichigo. Enfin, comment devait-elle l'appeler, maintenant ?

Orihime baissa les yeux tristement et dut lutter pour ne pas s'effondrer à la mention du rouquin. Au final, excepté Tatsuki, avait-elle déjà eu un ami ? Ni Chad, ni Rukia, ni Ishida, personne n'était venu prendre de ses nouvelles, la voir à l'hôpital. En perdant la perle qu'était Tatsuki, elle avait perdu son lien même avec le monde. Qu'est-ce qui la retenait encore ici, déjà ? Pourquoi n'allait-elle pas rejoindre sa meilleure amie ?

Cette idée fit sursauter Orihime, tant elle était alléchante. Mais comme pour la faire revenir sur Terre, la dernière image de Tatsuki, lui hurlant de s'enfuir – de vivre – s'imposa dans son esprit et elle eut un hoquet de stupeur. Les larmes lui montèrent instantanément aux yeux. Non. Tatsuki s'était battue pour elle. Tatsuki était morte pour elle. Tatsuki s'était sacrifiée pour la sauver, elle, la misérable, la pauvre Orihime. Jamais elle ne pourrait gâcher ça, et rendre son sacrifice vain. Son sacrifice... La rouquine versa une larme. Elle devait l'honorer.

 _« Je ne peux pas, sans toi... Tatsuki... »_

La sonnerie se fit entendre, retentissant dans l'ensemble de l'établissement, annonçant la fin de cette journée, et par la même occasion, la fin de la semaine. Les élèves finirent de noter leurs cours, puis se levèrent. Renji, qui était loin d'elles dans ce cours, à son plus grand désespoir, vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du bureau d'Orihime, tandis que celle-ci ramassait ses affaires.

\- Ça fait à peine quelques jours, et j'en ai déjà marre de l'école, se plaignit-il en grimaçant, resserrant sa haute queue de cheval qui tombait dans son dos.

Rangiku, qui occupait la place juste devant, se leva et repoussa sa chaise sous la table.

\- Va falloir t'y faire et travailler, Renji, fit-elle en soupirant. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te suivre dans ton redoublement une seconde fois.

\- Oh, ça va, rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux mi-clos, ils ne t'auraient pas laissé passer, de toute façon. Et puis, il y avait Hisagi et Ikkaku, aussi.

Orihime releva la tête et les regarda l'un l'autre avec surprise.

\- Vous avez redoublé ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Certains d'entre nous, oui, répondit la vénitienne. Mais moi, c'était par pure solidarité, hein..., rajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est ça, on te croît Ran', enchaîna le rouquin en ricanant. Il n'y a que nous deux, Hisagi et Ikkaku, comme redoublants. Shinji et Kira sont passés de justesse, à l'inverse d'Hiyori et Nemu qui sont de vraies intellos et Toshiro, le petit génie qui a du sauter on ne sait combien classes. Puis, il reste Tia et Yumichikka, qui sont dans la moyenne.

\- Hiyori ? Une intello ? Répéta-t-elle avec étonnement alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de cours.

Rangiku rigola.

\- Et oui, ça ne colle pas trop au personnage, hein ? J'ai longtemps pensé qu'elle trichait...

\- Oi, vous deux, faites gaffe, chuchota furtivement Renji qui observait les alentours avec appréhension. Elle peut surgir à tout moment. Et si elle vous entend...

Rangiku éclata de plus belle lorsqu'Orihime mit sa main devant sa bouche et ouvrit ses grands yeux gris, effrayée par une telle idée. Toujours plongés dans une conversation à divers sujets, les trois amis sortirent du lycée sans même s'en rendre compte, leur cheminement ponctué d'éclats de rire, avant de s'arrêter devant la grille d'entrée, où leurs chemins se séparaient.

\- Bon, commença Renji en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie rouquine, prenant une expression grave. Orihime, écoute... Je sais que je vais énormément te manquer durant ce week-end et que tu vas mal vivre le fait de ne plus passer tes journées avec moi. Mais tu dois être forte. Tout va bien se passer, Orihime. C'est l-

\- Arrête tes bêtises, le coupa Rangiku en rigolant, lui frappant au passage l'arrière du crâne. Laisse-la un peu tranquille, ok ?

Renji gloussa, levant innocemment les mains au ciel. Il croisa les yeux d'Orihime qui pétillaient d'amusement, auxquels il répondit par un clin d'œil complice, associé à ce fameux demi-sourire qu'elle avait défini comme étant sa signature.

\- Allez, reprit Rangiku. Nous, on y va, 'Hime-chan. On s'appelle ce week-end, ok ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec ce sourire enthousiaste qu'elle ne quittait pas lorsqu'elle était avec eux. Rentrez bien !

\- Toi aussi, s'exclama Renji en s'éloignant aux côtés de la blonde aux teintes rousses. Fais attention à toi !

Et sur ce, ils s'éloignèrent sur le trottoir, agitant leurs bras en l'air pour lui faire signe. Orihime, maintenant seule sur le pas du lycée, les fixa jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent complètement au coin de la rue. Elle eut un sourire. Elle se sentait vraiment bien, avec eux. Mais ce sentiment allait-il durer ? Allait-elle finir par sombrer, une nouvelle fois ?

A cette pensée, la rouquine eut un haut de cœur. Mais elle fut brutalement tirée de ses pensées lorsque une puissance inconnue vint la heurter de plein fouet, et qu'elle fut projetée en avant. On la bouscula avec une telle violence qu'elle dut faire quatre pas en avant et lutter pour ne pas s'écrouler contre le béton. Orihime ouvrit grand ses yeux de surprise et fit volte-face dès lors qu'elle eut retrouvé son équilibre. Elle s'était bien doutée qu'autant de force ne pouvait appartenir à cette fameuse Loly, ou même à sa copine blonde, et ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à un individu gorgé de masse musculaire qui la dominait de plusieurs têtes.

Il était très imposant, oui, voir effrayant. Et doté d'une beauté qui aveuglait, aussi. Et même si elle l'avait déjà vu – de très près, en plus – elle semblait le découvrir pour la première fois. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se balader, détaillant ses larges épaules, ses trapèzes imposants, son tour de bras impressionnant, sa mâchoire carrée, son visage viril et pour finir, sa singulière chevelure bleue. Mais le plus important restait ses yeux. Ces yeux d'un bleu si glacial qu'ils feraient frissonner le plus téméraire des Hommes, ces yeux dans lesquels s'agitait une mer sauvagement déchaînée, ces yeux d'une intensité sans pareille dans lesquels Orihime se noya presque instantanément.

Mais la jeune fille fut vite ramenée à la surface lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix purement masculine lâcher du ton le plus méprisant qu'elle eut jamais entendu :

« T'es sur mon chemin, la rousse. »

Ladite rousse le regarda sans la moindre émotion, une expression neutre figée sur son visage, soutenant presque inconsciemment ce regard hautain qu'il lui portait. Enfin, il finit par passer son chemin, non sans lui avoir jeter un dernier œil noir. Il sortit du lycée, tandis que les yeux d'Orihime restaient rivés sur lui. Un instinct sauvage émanait de ce personnage, une lueur animale brillait dans ses prunelles. Il était extrêmement musclé, même autant qu'Ikkaku après réflexions, et arborait une démarche typiquement masculine. Il représentait à lui tout seul la Virilité, symbolisait la force même, la Masculinité.

Mais alors que la rouquine observait ledit Grimmjow Jaggerjack, montant sur son quad déjà chevauché par une femme aux courts cheveux noirs qui lui avait roulé une pelle au passage, elle fut de nouveau interrompue, mais bien moins violemment. Une petite voix pourtant bien grave vint se glisser jusqu'à son oreille, lui susurrant malicieusement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes donc ? »

Sursautant, la pauvre lycéenne fit volte-face et manqua de se cogner contre la tête du craquant jeune homme penché sur elle, qui éclata de rire à sa réaction, rire qui aurait d'ailleurs fait fondre l'entière population féminine du Japon.

\- Qu- Oh, Hisagi ! Tu m'as fais peur !

\- Je sais, fit-il avec un gigantesque sourire. C'était le but. C'était trop tentant, excuse-moi. Mais tu sais, j'aurais pu faire bien pire...

\- Je me vengerais, c'est promis, répondit-elle, avec un sourire complice.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, continua-t-il sur le même ton, la même lueur malicieuse dans ses iris.

\- On dirait bien qu'on va encore rentrer ensemble aujourd'hui, reprit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

\- A part si tu y vois un inconvénient, évidemment, ajouta-t-il, feignant la peine.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle en lui s'offusquant. C'est toujours un plaisir !

\- Heureux de t'entendre dire ça, fit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air sérieux, les yeux fermés. Car je ne t'aurais pas lâchée de toute façon, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Tout en entamant une conversation avec son ami, Orihime le regarda. Elle appréciait énormément Hisagi. De ce qu'elle connaissait de lui, il était extrêmement gentil, malin, drôle, altruiste et il la mettait rapidement à l'aise. Il était de ceux avec qui elle avait directement eu des affinités et elle arrivait à lui parler naturellement et facilement, ce qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à faire auparavant. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Au fait, tu me laisserais t'accompagner, ce soir ?

A ces mots, Orihime eut un temps de réaction. De quoi parlait-il donc ? Elle le regarda, incrédule, et il soupira bruyamment, ayant compris que toute évidence, elle n'avait pas compris, elle.

\- Au restaurant des quartiers nord. Tu sais, pour ton entretien... D'embauche..., en tant que serveuse...

La rouquine ouvrit sa bouche de stupeur. Oh !

\- J'en étais sûr, reprit-il en arborant un sourire mi-satisfait mi-réprobateur. Tu avais oublié ! Sérieusement, tu es forte, Orihime. Très forte. Heureusement que je suis là.

\- C'est vrai que je suis un peu tête en l'air des fois..., commenta celle-ci en souriant.

\- « Des fois » ? S'exclama-t-il en s'offusquant. C'est un euphémisme, jeune demoiselle !

Elle rigola devant sa moue faussement horrifiée.

\- Tu as sûrement raison. C'est très gentil à toi de te proposer, Hisagi. Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Idiote, rétorqua-t-il en lui assénant une pichenette sur le haut de la tête. Je te signale que c'est moi qui ai proposé !

A cours d'arguments, elle se gratta la tête avec gêne tout en rigolant, puis après avoir coupé court à ses remerciements, il reprit :

\- C'est prévu pour quelle heure ? A moins que ça aussi, tu ne t'en rappelles pas... Je ne serais pas surpris, d'ailleurs. Plus rien ne me surprends, avec toi.

\- Si, rétorqua-t-elle avec fierté, ses bras ayant un peu de mal à se croiser sur son torse, ses deux pastèques faisant obstacle. C'est prévu pour 18:30.

\- Parfait, s'exclama-t-il, on a quelques heures devant nous. J'aimerais d'abord passer chez moi, avant. Ça te dirais de venir avec moi ? Comme ça, on irait en voiture, au lieu de prendre les transports.

\- Tu as une voiture ? S'enquit-elle, surprise. Wow, la classe !

\- Et oui, fit-il en faisant mine de frimer dans l'attitude, ce qui la fit éclater de rire derrière sa main. Évidemment, après, c'est comme tu veux. Si tu préfères, je peux aussi venir te chercher chez toi.

\- Tu es vraiment très gentil, Hisagi. Je vais t'accompagner chez toi, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

\- Baka ! Grogna-t-il. Si je te le propose !

Quelques minutes après, ils s'engageaient dans un quartier qu'Orihime reconnaissait comme étant plutôt proche du sien. Bon nombre de fois, Hisagi manqua de s'écrouler de rire sur le sol et à chaque fois, la rouquine le suivait, presque involontairement. Orihime chérissait plus que tout ces moments où elle riait à s'en muscler le ventre, ces moments où la douleur qui torturait son âme devenait plus supportable, ces moments où elle ne se sentait plus seule, ces moments où elle se sentait vivre. Et Hisagi avait ce don là : celui de la faire rire pour tout et pour rien, de rendre hilarant le moindre petit détail pourtant passé inaperçu.

N'importe quel passant aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient ivres, mais non, ils étaient juste deux jeunes qui s'amusaient et avaient des fous-rires incontrôlés, incontrôlables. Enfin, après s'être plié de rire une énième fois, provoquant la naissance de crampes dans leurs abdomens, Hisagi et Orihime s'arrêtèrent devant une maison de taille moyenne, qui avait tout de même une belle superficie, et s'étalait sur deux niveaux. A la vue de cette bâtisse qui lui semblait trop grande pour un seul individu – Halibel mise à part – Orihime se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle était peut-être sur le point de rencontrer les parents d'Hisagi.

A cette pensée, son cœur s'affola et l'idée de soudainement refuser l'aimable invitation lui effleura l'esprit. Mais il était trop tard : Hisagi déverrouillait déjà la porte d'entrée. Allez, courage. Le battant s'ouvrit sur un living room chaleureux et plutôt sobre, légèrement décoré et de composition simple. La cuisine était directement ouverte sur un espace de salle à manger, lui-même ouvert sur le salon, comme ces pavillons de styles européens. Tout était superbement entretenu, et l'intérieur semblait avoir été rénové récemment.

Hisagi posa ses clés sur la commode d'entrée, retira ses chaussures, son blouson, puis invita Orihime à entrer. Tout en la débarrassant de ses affaires, il remarqua son visage à l'affût d'une quelconque figure parentale, et lui souffla à l'oreille : « Elle va t'adorer, tu verras. », avec un éclatant sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier de bois sombre. L'effet d'attente était à son comble, la rouquine fixait la cage d'escalier avec appréhension, quand un gros « boom » se fit soudainement entendre, puis... Plus rien. Hisagi se passa une main sur le visage, exaspéré, avant de lâcher :

« Maman... Je pensais que tu avais compris que courir dans les escaliers en chaussettes, c'était une très mauvaise idée...»

Un petit rire assuré se fit entendre en réponse, et ladite maman fit son apparition, avec plus de prudence, et moins d'ardeur, cette fois-ci. Orihime ouvrit grand ses yeux en découvrant la magnifique femme descendit les dernières marches. Elle était d'un gabarit exactement similaire à celui de la lycéenne : pas très grande, dotée d'une taille fine, et d'une poitrine très bien formée, qui semblait tout aussi importante. Elle avait les mêmes yeux en amande que son fils, la même expression, mais se distinguait de lui par son teint un peu moins foncé – car Hisagi était bronzé – et par ses traits occidentaux qu'elle ne lui avait transmis qu'à moitié.

Malgré les quelques légères rides d'expression, qu'on ne distinguait qu'en se focalisant dessus et qui marquaient à peine son visage, elle semblait clairement jeune. Elle était vêtue d'un ensemble pyjama de velours pourpre son carré de cheveux noirs aux reflets violets était relevé en une toute petite queue de cheval, et une lueur d'énergie brillait au fond de ses iris sombres. Elle marqua tout d'abord un temps d'arrêt en voyant la rousse un peu timide dans l'entrée, comme mortifiée, et écarquilla ensuite ses yeux bruns.

\- B-Bonjour, fit Inoue avec un sourire, se tenant sagement aux côtés de son ami.

Son regard se mit à violemment alterner entre la rouquine et son fils et bientôt, sa mâchoire se décrocha. Mais alors qu'Hisagi s'apprêtait à parler, celle-ci prit une impulsion du diable et se propulsa sur Orihime qu'elle prit dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre fille. Celle-ci, prise du court, émit un petit cri de surprise, avant d'y prendre secrètement goût, contaminée par la joie de vivre de cette magnifique maman.

\- Regardez-moi ça, s'écria-t-elle en s'écartant pour observer Orihime de plus près. Mon fils m'a ramené la plus splendide des belles filles ! Elle est belle, polie, et adorable ! Oh, comme je suis heureuse !

Les joues d'Hisagi s'empourprèrent exactement comme celles d'Orihime, et il s'écria d'un ton sévère :

\- Maman, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Elle vient à peine d'arriver, et elle n'est pas ta belle fille ! C'est juste mon amie. Sérieux, c'était quoi ça ? C'est bien la première fois.

\- Évidemment que c'est la première fois, répliqua-t-elle en lui adressant un regard noir. Tu ne m'as jamais ramené de filles à la maison, excepté Rangiku et Tia.

Le visage du jeune homme prit une teinte cramoisie mais alors qu'il allait répliquer, le regard de sa mère l'en dissuada, d'autant plus le petit rire discret d'Orihime fit disparaître toute sa gêne et sa frustration. Il la regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle se cachait derrière sa main, le visage illuminé de jovialité et rayonnant de vie. Elle était bien plus belle, comme ça. Elle ne semblait plus la moins gênée du monde et l'instant d'après, celle-ci se mit à discuter tranquillement avec sa mère. Il soupira et eut un petit sourire. Il avait menti en disant que plus rien ne le surprendrait, venant d'elle. Elle ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre, c'était écrit.

\- Enfin, souffla-t-il, je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

\- Tu es brillant, fils, fit sa mère en ricanant, le narguant du regard, entraînant parallèlement Orihime dans le salon.

\- Je vais me doucher, répondit-il, ignorant la remarque acerbe de sa jeune mère, avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, deux heures durant lesquelles Orihime et la mère d'Hisagi, Anna, passèrent leur temps sur le canapé, à discuter, par la suite rejointes par Hisagi, qui avait tout d'abord préparé le repas.

« C'est Hisagi le cuisinier de la maison, avait affirmé Anna à ce moment, avec un air faussement attristé, toutefois teinté de fierté. J'ai bien essayé de m'imposer en tant que Chef Cuisinier, mais il m'a sauvagement humiliée et détrônée dès son plus jeune âge. »

Orihime avait été agréablement surprise quand ledit Chef cuisinier attitré lui avait fait goûté sa sauce d'accompagnement avec ses morceaux de viande. Elle n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon, et pourtant, il n'y avait ni haricots verts, ni coulis de framboise. Voyant la lumière qui brillait dans le fond de ses grands yeux gris, Hisagi se décida à lui apprendre la recette en question, ravissant à la fois la rouquine, et sa mère, qui observait tout avec attendrissement. Tout au long de la soirée, Orihime en apprit un peu plus sur la personnalité de son camarade de lycée et leur lien d'amitié s'ancra encore un peu plus profondément.

La fin de son après-midi fut ainsi ponctuée de blagues, de conversations agréables, de rires, et d'anecdotes. Elle avait également été stupéfaite de la facilité, du naturel avec lequel elle communiquait avec Anna, au passage âgée de trente-six ans. C'était un des points communs qu'elle avait avec son fils : le courant était tout de suite passé, et elle s'était aussitôt sentie à l'aise en sa présence. Il était bien trop tôt pour pouvoir dire ça, mais c'était la première fois que la rouquine ne se sentait pas de trop dans un foyer. Elle était bien, ici. Même avec les parents de Tatsuki, elle n'avait jamais eu ce type de relation. Elle les adorait, bien sûr, mais...

A cette pensée, le cœur de la rouquine se serra. Elle n'avait toujours pas rendu visite à ses parents... Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle, elle était incapable d'aller les voir, et de les soutenir dans la mort de leur fille unique. Mais comment les aider, alors qu'elle-même n'était – et ne serait jamais – dans la capacité de se remettre de la disparition de sa si précieuse Tatsuki ? Son souffle sembla se couper et une intense douleur vint lui saisir les entrailles. Mais à cet instant, Hisagi surgit dans son champ de vision pour la tirer de sa torpeur, de sa panique soudaine.

« C'est l'heure pour toi de faire ton entrée sur scène. »

Il y eut un temps de réaction. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il lui tendit la main, sa paume s'offrant à elle.

« On y va, Orihime ? »

Le rayonnant sourire qu'il lui adressa effaça d'un coup toutes ses émotions négatives, toute sa douleur, toute sa tristesse, toute sa culpabilité. Tout disparut, pour laisser place une vague de bien-être, d'ondes positives, qu'il lui transmettait à travers son regard et son sourire. Elle riva ses grands yeux brillants dans les siens, porteurs d'une bienveillance infinie et chaleureuse, avant de poser sa main dans sa paume.

Elle lui sourit à son tour et la minute qui suivait, ils sortaient de la maison sous les yeux attendris d'Anna, qui admirait leurs visages illuminés rivés l'un vers l'autre, promesse d'une longue et belle relation.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7,

Très tôt dans l'après-midi. Le soleil au plus haut dans le ciel ponctué de nuages. Une légère brise, caractéristique de la fin de l'automne. La chaleur printanière, annonciatrice de cette nouvelle saison. La jeune fille s'avança avec hésitation dans le cimetière à demi-ensoleillé. Elle évoluait avec timidité entre les tombes, avant de bientôt se retrouver aux devants d'une pierre tombale qui paraissait récente. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants à quelques mètres, ses yeux orageux grand ouverts, complètement immobile. Le vent souffla avec une certaine force, emportant avec lui quelques faibles pétales arrachés à leur branche.

Orihime finit par s'approcher de la tombe qui se dressait devant elle. Elle tendit la main pour toucher du bout du doigt les indications fatidiques qui s'inscrivaient sur la façade lisse, mais la froideur du marbre glacé l'effraya. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, son corps fut secoué d'un brusque frisson. C'était si froid... Si dur... Si différent de Tatsuki. Elle riva son regard sur le bouquet de fleurs d'un bleu vif qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et souffla, un rictus forcé sur les lèvres : « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les fleurs, mais... Je... »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler de sa meilleure amie au présent, comme pour se rassurer elle-même, mais la conscience de cette erreur lui fendait justement un peu plus le cœur. Tatsuki n'était pas là. Tatsuki n'était plus là. Et ce constat qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter la frappait impitoyablement à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Si seulement...

 _Si seulement..._

Orihime s'appliqua à déposer l'encens au pied du monument de pierre, puis déposa le joli bouquet aux côtés des deux autres déjà présents. Sa gorge se serra. Trois bouquets ? Elle devrait en avoir des centaines, des milliers, même. Tatsuki le méritait, plus que personne. Enfin. Elle se releva et fit de son mieux pour se contenir, essayer de sourire, bien consciente au fond d'elle que le résultat était désastreux.

« J'ai intégré un nouveau lycée » lâcha-t-elle soudain, d'une voix presque forcée.

Son cœur se souleva, elle sentit une boule naître au creux de son ventre. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'était imaginée que sa meilleure amie lui répondrait.

« Il est au moins trois fois plus grand que l'ancien ! Je suis sûre que tu t'y plairais... »

Elle s'arrêta, prenant sur elle. C'était dur. Mais elle continua, le corps aussi crispé que le sourire qui fendait son visage :

« Les profs sont agréables. Et, Oh ! Ils ont une incroyable salle réservée aux arts martiaux, et un gigantesque terrain de foot. Si tu voyais ça ! Tu t'y éclaterais... »

Orihime porta sa main libre à son avant-bras opposé et l'empoigna avec force.

« Ah, et aussi ! J'ai été embauchée dans un restaurant pour assurer le service du soir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas postulé pour le poste de cuisinière mais de serveuse, je ne risque pas d'empoisonner les clients... »

La voix de la jeune fille se brisa en prononçant ces derniers mots, et elle baissa la tête. Elle fixa le marbre de la pierre et serra les dents.

« Non..., souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix, en relevant la tête, je ne peux pas. Je... Je n'y arrive pas, Tatsuki. »

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent violemment dans sa peau, mais elle ne broncha pas, torturée par une douleur bien plus intense que celle-ci.

« Je n'arrive pas à te parler, reprit-elle en souriant avec désolation. Je n'y arrive vraiment pas. Je ne peux pas te raconter ma vie, comme si de rien n'était, comme si tu étais encore là. Excuse-moi, Tatsuki... Si je commençais... Si je commençais à parler, tout deviendrait... Je ne veux pas que ça devienne une routine, je ne veux pas y être habituée, je ne veux pas oublier... C'est si dur... Mais je ne veux pas oublier. Je ne veux pas passer à autre chose. Tu es morte, on t'a tuée... et je ne peux en parler à personne. Ni même à tes parents... Personne ne connaît la vérité. Tu me manques tant... Ma vie n'a plus de sens, sans toi. Et j'ai mal. Oui, j'ai mal, je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal, fit-elle en portant une main au côté gauche de sa poitrine. C'est comme si un insecte me dévorait le cœur à chaque instant qui passe, comme si on me brûlait vif de l'intérieur, comme si je sentais mon être se détruire, petit à petit. Je le ressens, Tatsuki... Je le vis. Chaque battement de mon cœur est devenu une torture... Chaque journée passée sans toi me brise un peu plus... Et je n'en peux plus.»

Elle marqua une pause et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je t'en prie, excuse-moi, Tatsuki.. Je... J'ai été égoïste. J'ai d'abord pensé que si je me débarrassais de cette douleur, j'irais mieux, et je ne souffrirais plus... Quand je suis avec mes camarades du lycée, ils me font rire, ils me font revivre, et j'étais contente de pouvoir... De pouvoir oublier ta disparition et ma solitude, rien qu'une seconde. Mais je me suis rendue compte que cette douleur qui me ronge est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je n'ai que ça, ma douleur et mes souvenirs. Nos souvenirs, Tatsuki... Tu es morte, et cette douleur est la seule preuve, bien qu'immatérielle, que tu ais été là, avec moi. C'est un peu comme si... Tu vivais à travers moi, à travers ma souffrance. Ce n'est pas cohérent, je sais, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Je dois t'honorer. Cette douleur me tue, je le sais, mais je ne veux pas guérir. Guérir, ce serait oublier... Oublier notre amitié, oublier ce que tu as fait pour moi, oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, t'oublier, toi... Et ça... Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Mieux vaut mourir. Alors je préfère de loin cette souffrance, ce mal-être continu ou ces cauchemars effroyables qui me hantent... Je préfère être brisée, quitte à ne jamais me relever, qu'oublier. Sans cette douleur, je ne suis plus rien. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. »

Mais à cet instant, la rouquine posa son regard au pied du tombeau, son cœur sembla se briser en mille morceaux, à l'instant même. Elle s'agenouilla, ses prunelles rivées et absorbées par le cadre moyen qui trônait sur un petit balcon surélevé de la pierre tombale. Automatiquement, sa main vint à la rencontre de la photo encadrée et elle écarquilla ses grands yeux ardoise. Elle reconnaissait cette photo. C'était elle qui l'avait prise, il y a un peu plus d'un an.

Le souvenir de cette journée s'imposa instantanément dans l'esprit d'Orihime, à l'instant même où ses doigts caressaient le visage de sa si chère amie. Les larmes se mirent aussitôt à affluer avec violence et silence. Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

C'était le Nouvel An. Orihime et Tatsuki avaient passé leur semaine ensemble, jour comme nuit. Les parents de Tatsuki n'ayant pas pu prendre de congés durant la dernière semaine de Décembre, elles s'étaient elles-mêmes occupé de l'ôsôji de la maison des Arisawa, le grand nettoyage marquant la fin d'une année, et le commencement d'une nouvelle. Elles y avaient passé plusieurs jours, mais le résultat avait été plus qu'époustouflant, la décoration plus que parfaite, et les parents de Tatsuki, plus qu'émus.

Elles avaient passé leur journée du Nouvel An à s'amuser ensemble, à rigoler, à se balader, et avaient même participé à un gigantesque concours public de cerf-volant, bien que tous les participants n'étaient que de sexe opposé. Orihime avait passé une semaine, une journée incroyable, elle s'en souviendrait sûrement toute sa vie. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, préférant aller faire la fête dehors et s'enivrer de la convivialité des rues japonaises le soir du Nouvel An.

A minuit, les deux meilleures amies, vêtues de leurs superbes yukata spécialement achetés par la mère de Tatsuki, qui y accordait une grande importance, s'étaient rendues dans l'un des plus célèbres temples du Japon : le célèbre Fushimi Inari Taisha de Kyoto, avant d'aller assister aux feux d'artifices et aux spectacles de rue. Madame Arisawa les avait d'ailleurs rejoint, accompagnée de son mari, sur une grande colline très prisée, pour y admirer le premier coucher de soleil de l'année. C'était une grande tradition japonaise.

Les vœux avaient été faits, et ce moment s'était avéré être des plus magiques. La photo avait été prise à cet instant, par Orihime. Dans son magnifique yukata bleu marine décoré de fleurs de couleur blanche et rose pâle, Tatsuki était debout, le visage rayonnant des premiers rayons de soleil de l'année. Elle était splendide. Ses courts cheveux noirs ébouriffés de l'époque, ses yeux bleus foncés brillant de cette flamme si particulière qui l'habitait, ses index et majeurs gauches tendus à l'américaine, son visage illuminé par ce sourire empli de sincérité qui étirait ses lèvres, elle était incroyable.

Tatsuki détestait les photos, ce pour quoi il n'y en avait que très peu d'elle, et la plupart, en compagnie d'Orihime. Et pourtant, elle s'était laissée prendre, seule, encouragée par l'humeur positive et l'ambiance festive qui régnaient dans le Japon entier, ce jour-ci. Orihime ne put que s'écrouler. Cette photo respirait la joie de vivre et le bonheur. Ces yeux brillant de milles feux, reflétant l'apparition du soleil à l'horizon, et ce sourire... Ce sourire étincelant... Ce sourire qu'Orihime rêvait de pouvoir revoir un jour...

Cette photo était magnifique. La rouquine l'avait déjà remarqué, à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui, dans ce contexte, elle ne la trouvait que plus belle. C'était comme si, en une seule photo, on pouvait apercevoir toute la Lumière qui émanait de Tatsuki, une Lumière pure et chaleureuse, une Lumière capable d'éloigner les plus ténébreuses des Ombres. C'était comme si l'appareil avait capturé l'essence même de sa meilleure amie. C'était comme si une partie d'elle était ancrée dans cette photo, une partie de son âme. C'était Tatsuki.

Et lorsqu'elle fut frappée par cette constatation, la douleur de la rouquine se décupla pour prendre une ampleur inimaginable. Ses yeux se plissèrent, sa bouche se tordit, et elle se mit à pleurer tout le désespoir qui rongeait son cœur et son être.

« J'essaie, tu sais... Comme tu me l'as appris. J'essaie de rester forte comme tu me l'as appris. J'essaie de ne pas pleurer, comme tu me l'as appris. J'essaie de rester positive et de garder ce sourire, ce sourire que tu disais tant aimer. Mais sans toi, tout est... Tout est si dur... Sans toi, je ne peux pas. Je n'ai jamais été forte. J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi pour vivre. Tu m'as toujours protégée, Tatsuki... »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, les perles d'eau venant s'écraser dans un éclat presque sourd contre le marbre sec.

« Excuse-moi, sanglota-t-elle doucement. Excuse-moi d'être faible. Je suis si désolée, Tatsuki... Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi... »

Ses mains se crispèrent autour de la pierre.

« Je m'en veux... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je ne sais pas comment m'exprimer, comment exprimer cette douleur et ce désespoir que je ressens... Je ne sais pas comment te dire que je suis désolée, comment te dire que je regrette ce qui s'est passé... Je ne sais pas, lâcha-t-elle avant de marquer une pause.Tu m'es apparue... En rêve. _'C'est toi qui m'as tuée',_ c'est ce que tu m'as dis. Je sais que tu ne le penses pas, car je te connais, et que je veux conserver cette image de toi. Mais tu avais raison. C'est ma faute, tout ça... C'est ma faute et uniquement la mienne. Si je n'avais pas été faible, si je n'avais pas été si naïve... Tu serais encore là ! Ma faiblesse t'a donnée la mort... Alors oui, on peut dire que c'est moi qui t'ai tuée. Et ça me tue... Tatsuki... ça me tue.»

Le flot de paroles s'échappait de ses lèvres au même rythme que ses larmes. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait, et pourtant, les mots étaient bien là.

« Sans toi, je ne suis rien... Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! Sans toi, à quoi bon vivre ? J'aimerais tant te rejoindre... Si tu savais... Je donnerais tout pour être à tes côtés ! Je donnerais tout pour prendre ta place Là-Haut! Pour te laisser profiter de ce monde que je hais, ce monde qui de ta famille t'a prise, ce monde qui m'a arrachée à toi. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prise avec toi, Tatsuki ? Tu es partie, et tu nous a laissé, tes parents, ta famille et moi, ici... Le vide que tu as laissé... Le vide que ta disparition a creusé dans mon cœur... Tatsuki, il ne sera jamais comblé ! »

Elle se pencha vers le sol et cogna son front contre le marbre gelé, tout en frappant le sol de ses poings abîmés.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas ? Pourquoi t'être sacrifiée ? Pourquoi t'être sacrifiée pour moi, Tatsuki ? Pourquoi ? Cria-t-elle. Tu devrais encore être là ! Tu devrais encore faire partie de ce monde ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec moi ? Tatsuki... Ô, Tatsuki... Tu devrais être là ! Tu devrais être là ! Tu devrais... être là... »

Dans un geste de désespoir fou, elle se mit à tirer violemment sur ses cheveux. La douleur de sa contusion se réveilla, mais son affliction était telle qu'elle la sentit à peine.

« Tu avais juré, Tatsuki ! Tu te rappelles de ce jour, hein ? Tu avais promis que tu resterais près de moi ! Tu avais promis de me protéger ! Tatsuki... Alors pourquoi ? S'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée ? Pourquoi toi ? »

Elle s'arracha les cheveux.

« J'aurais dû être à ta place...»

Elle resta ainsi pendant un long moment, agenouillée, la tête contre le marbre, aux devants de la pierre tombale de celle qui venait de quitter cette terre.

« Je suis maudite, Tatsuki... Maudite... »

Puis, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle se redressa et se arqua, le visage tourné vers les Cieux. Elle plongea ses yeux gonflés et injectés de sang dans le ciel légèrement couvert et souffla d'une voix exténuée :

 _« Kami-sama, douchite ?* »_

Dimanche 7 Avril.

Orihime se laissa choir avec épuisement sur l'un des fauteuils provenant de son ancien appartement. Elle se laissa aller sans la moindre retenue et poussa un long soupir. Elle était épuisée, esquintée, complètement usée. Cette première semaine de cours l'avait achevée, sans qu'il n'y ait pourtant de raison apparente.

La jeune fille riva ses yeux sur le plafond de son habitation. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire maintenant ? Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Maintenant que Tatsuki n'était plus là... Dès lors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, Orihime se retrouvait confrontée à ses problèmes, à la disparition de sa meilleure amie, à une implacable solitude.

La solitude, elle y était habituée. Depuis la mort de son frère, elle s'y était faite. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Mais le creux qu'avait laissé Tatsuki Arisawa dans sa personne toute entière ne cesserait jamais de la ronger et ça, c'était encore plus dur et douloureux. Elle n'avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qui lui arrivait, ce qu'elle ressentait. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait seule face à tout. Seule face à elle-même.

Presque inconsciemment, Orihime passa sa main sur sa tête et se tâtonna le crâne, à la recherche de sa cicatrice qui avait manqué légèrement saigné hier. Ses pensées se mirent à dériver et bientôt, celles-ci la menèrent contre son gré au sujet qu'elle n'arrivait pas à traiter : les parents de Tatsuki. Son cœur se serra à cette mention silencieuse, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à trouver le courage d'aller les voir. Comment leur faire face, alors qu'elle était à moitié responsable de sa mort ? Comment partager leur souffrance, alors qu'elle en était la cause ? Comment pouvait-elle être sincère avec eux, alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas leur révéler la vérité sur la mort de leur fille ?

Mais alors qu'elle se mettait à triturer nerveusement l'extrémité de son haut de pyjama, une sonnerie musicale retentit, coordonnée à la vibration de l'instrument électronique sur la petite table de son salon. Elle s'empara de son téléphone portable et considéra le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran rectangulaire : Rangiku.

Orihime hésita d'abord. Était-ce le bon choix ? Elle ne pouvait se permettre de tisser de nouveaux liens. Elle ne pouvait pas... Il ne fallait pas... Le malheur la rattraperait encore et toujours, ça, elle le savait.

 _Malédiction._

Mais dès lors qu'elle entendit la voix enjouée de son amie aux cheveux blonds vénitiens, sa résolution s'évapora aussitôt.

« Allô ? Rangiku ?... Euh, oui, ça va. Et toi ? Ton week-end se passe bien ?... Vraiment ? De la mayonnaise et de la crème de marron ?... Du nutella ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu es vraiment une génie, Rangiku !... Il faut absolument que je goûte ça. …... Eto... Non... Mon adresse ? Pourquoi ?... Et bien, j'habite au numéro 18 de la rue *****... Oui, ce n'est pas loin de la gare et du supermarché... Renji ? Mon voisin ? Mais il ne prend jamais le même chemin... Ah bon ? Vraiment ?... C'est bon à savoir. »

Elle se tut durant un long moment. Elle baissa les yeux et agrippa le bas de son tee-shirt, froissant légèrement le tissu en coton.

« Une sortie? Euh... Je... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Tu sais, j'ai énormément de travail et-... Ah oui, c'est vrai, nous n'avons pas encore de devoir... Non, mais c'est... Non, je ne te fuis pas ! Je... C'est juste que...»

Elle eut un sourire. Toutes ses mauvaises pensées venaient d'être balayées d'un revers de la main.

« Comment ça, tu savais ? …... Oh ! Je suis si prévisible que ça ?... Il va falloir que je travaille un peu sur moi-même... Je sais... Oui, tu as raison... C'est l'Hanami, après tout... Je..., Merci, Rangiku... Pourquoi ? Et bien... Parce que. Je ne sais pas, il fallait que je te remercie... Oui... Bien évidemment !... Quoi ? Dans dix minutes ? Mais je ne suis-... »

De nouveau, elle eut un sourire.

« Oui. Je t'attends. » Et sur cette dernière réplique, elle raccrocha.

Orihime put également constater que Rangiku était très ponctuelle. Car exactement dix minutes après son coup de fil, elle sonnait à la porte de son amie. La rouquine s'était évidemment hâtée de se préparer et lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte, la blonde vénitienne fut surprise de la trouvée tout à fait parée.

\- Tu t'es douchée, au moins ? S'exclama-t-elle, étonnée que la rouquine soit déjà prête.

\- Évidemment, répondit la concernée avec un air satisfait exagéré.

\- Tu as mangé ? Enchaîna l'arrivante.

Orihime fit un sourire gêné et se gratta la tête.

\- Orihime, gronda Rangiku en se penchant sur elle d'un air sévère. Tu n-

Mais cette dernière la coupa en la contournant. Elle sortit de son studio et s'adressa à son amie restée à l'intérieur : « Allez, on y va ! »

Rangiku détailla de ses fins yeux la jeune fille qui se tenait sur sur la devanture de l'appartement. La blonde vénitienne n'avait pas connue Orihime dans un autre état que celui-ci, mais il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été comme cela. Ses longs cheveux roux reflétaient son manque de préoccupation pour elle-même, et même si elle avait décidé de masquer son corps sous un long gilet de maille bleu marine, il était clair que cette maigreur dont elle était victime n'était ni saine ni naturelle.

Rangiku plissa les yeux. Même si le sourire qu'elle lui adressait était sincère, la lueur qui brillait dans le fin fond des prunelles de son amie ne pouvait la tromper. Elle était torturée, et ce, bien plus profondément que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. La blonde vénitienne fronça légèrement les sourcils, peinée et blessée. Orihime...

Lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de la concernée, Rangiku soupira, avant de suivre ses traces.

« Ok, allons-y. »

\- Ah, elles sont là !

\- Bah enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! On a failli partir sans vous !

\- Tu sais comme moi qu'on les aurait attendues, Hiyori.

\- La ferme.

Rangiku et Orihime s'avancèrent vers le groupe qui patientait aux devants des guichets de la gare et saluèrent leurs amis. Ah oui, elle n'avait pas menti, toute la bande était réunie, et au grand complet. Nemu, Kira, Hiyori, Shinji, Toshiro, Yumichikka, Ikkaku, Tia, Renji et Hisagi. S'ajoutent à cela les deux jeunes demoiselles qui venaient de faire leur apparition. Oui. Au total, ils étaient douze.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? S'enquit Tia d'une voix portante.

\- On dirait bien, lâcha Ikkaku.

\- Alors on y va ! Direction le Shinjuku Gyoen !

\- Le quoi ? Répéta Orihime.

\- Le Shinjuku Gyoen...

\- Sérieux ? S'écria Renji. Tu n'y es jamais allé ?

\- Euh... Non..., reprit-elle, gênée de voir que visiblement, elle était la seule à ne pas connaître.

\- C'est un superbe parc national en plein milieu de Tokyo, affirma Kira.

\- Oh ! Vraiment ? S'exclama Orihime, les yeux brillants d'excitation. On va à Tokyo ? Je n'y vais jamais presque jamais.

\- Rangiku ne te l'avait pas dit ? Demanda Toshiro.

\- Non, elle avait préféré garder la surprise.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique là-bas, enchaîna Hisagi, surtout pour l'Hanami, c'est juste incroyable. Tu verras, tu vas adorer.

Et sur ce, la petite troupe s'engagea tranquillement dans les sous-sol de Karakura, avant de ressurgir à la surface, environ une demi-heure plus tard. Lorsqu'elle ressortit à l'air libre, Orihime ouvrit grand ses yeux brillants comme ceux d'un enfant, admirant la si particulière ville mondiale de Tokyo. Mais lorsqu'elle pénétra avec ses amis dans ledit Shinjuku Gyoen, ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites tant elle fut surprise.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction, elle eut un hoquet de stupeur. Mais où avait-elle atterri ? Les mains d'Orihime tombèrent le long de son corps. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Était-elle arrivée au Paradis ? Un grand lac, calme, apaisant et lisse, s'étendait sous son regard ébloui, reflétant ainsi l'éclat du soleil qui trônait dans son ciel bleu dégagé. Le lac en question était bordé par des centaines d'arbres différents et des tas de plantations plus belles les unes que les autres. Une bâtisse traditionnelle semblait se dresser un peu plus loin, dominant le parc de par son vif toit rouge.

Orihime n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. La plupart des végétaux étaient en pleine floraison, révélant au grand jour l'éclat incroyable de leurs splendides fleurs. Du vert, du rouge, du violet, et même du blanc, en passant par toutes les nuances possibles de rose. Le vent soufflait légèrement, apportant avec lui des centaines d'arômes différents, enivrant au passage les narines de la rouquine des effluves sucrées du parfum des fleurs. Ladite rouquine n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, d'aussi magnifique, d'aussi... extraordinaire. Il n'y avait absolument aucun terme pour décrire ce lieu à sa juste valeur. C'était... C'était... C'était tout bonnement divin.

Une brise un peu plus forte vint caresser le visage de la lycéenne, faisant tanguer les plus faibles des branches. Les pétales de cerisier se mirent à voleter dans l'air en grande quantité, envahissant le champ de vision de la jeune Inoue. Son souffle se coupa par la beauté du spectacle et presque inconsciemment, elle tendit la main vers l'infinité de pétales qui se dirigeaient vers elle.

Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la surface à l'exquise douceur des pétales, elle se sentit transportée et ses pensées dérivèrent automatiquement sur Tatsuki. Sans même qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, autant par l'émotion que par le souvenir de sa si précieuse amie. Mais elle vit une jeune femme entrer calmement dans son champ de vision et venir se poster à ses côtés.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? » fit la nouvelle arrivante de sa voix mature.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, la rouquine ne prit même pas le temps d'essuyer les larmes qui ruisselait sur son visage, ni même de considérer la splendide asiatique au regard émeraude qui l'avait rejointe. C'était comme si... Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

\- Oui, c'est incroyable, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Ces bourgeons qui semblent s'ouvrir sous nos yeux, c'est...

\- L'Esprit du Printemps, lâcha la jeune Kurosutchi d'un air tout aussi évasif.

\- L'Esprit du Printemps ?

\- Oui, l'Esprit, l'Essence de l'Hanami, reprit sa camarade en tendant la main vers les pétales roses, exécutant le même geste qu'Orihime quelques instants auparavant.

Elles se turent toutes deux quelques instants. Nemu et Orihime n'avaient encore jamais eu de réelle conversation ensembles. Elles ne se connaissaient pas, ne s'étaient jamais retrouvées seules l'une avec l'autre, n'avaient jamais vraiment eu le temps de se découvrir. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, les cheveux aux vents, un air de bonheur triste sur le visage, les yeux rivés sur cet incroyable spectacle qui prenait scène sous leurs yeux, elles semblaient incroyablement proches et similaires. Toutes deux absorbées par cette même nostalgie prenante, elles semblaient comme unies l'une à l'autre par une sorte de force étrangère.

Orihime ferma ses yeux quelques instants et huma l'air fleuri qui planait dans l'atmosphère. Ah oui, c'était vrai. L'Essence du Printemps... Elle en avait même oublié la signification. Nemu avait raison. Elle se rappelait, maintenant. La floraison, les bourgeons, le soleil derrière les nuages. L'Espoir. La Vie. L'Esprit de l'Ô Hanami.

 _La Renaissance.  
_

Kami-sama, douchite* = Dieu, Pourquoi ?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre huitième,

« Je suis quand même étonnée que tu n'aies pas la moindre migraine. Avec tout le saké que tu as bu, hier...

\- J'ai l'habitude, tu sais. Je tiens très bien l'alcool ! Je me souviens de tout, en plus. Enfin, ça a quand même commencé à devenir un peu flou dans mon esprit aux alentours de dix-neuf heures...

\- Tu es incroyable, fit la rouquine en rigolant. Vous êtes tous incroyables, en fait. C'était vraiment super, cette journée, avec vous. Je ne regrette pas d'être venue, c'était... Merci, Rangiku.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, s'exclama la concernée. Tu fais partie de la team, maintenant, je te rappelle. C'était évident que tu devais venir avec nous, 'Hime. Tiens ? Ce ne serait pas Hiyori, là-bas ? Pourquoi est-elle affolée, comme ça ? Hey, 'Yori ! »

À l'appel de son prénom, une petite blonde dotés d'yeux hazel dont la magnifique couleur était soulignée par les tâches de rousseur sur le haut de ses joues eut un sursaut. Cette dernière s'agitait dans tous les sens, le visage cramoisi, tirant avec force sa veste qu'elle s'était attachée autour de la taille. Elle se mit à courir en les voyant.

« Ohayo, Hiyori-san ! Fit Orihime.

\- Salut, lâcha celle-ci d'une voix empressée. Vous... Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous...

\- Euh... Oui ?

\- Je... C'est... En fait, je...

\- Quoi ? S'impatienta Rangiku. Crache le morceau, Hiyori. Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Non sans lui avoir jeté un regard assassin, celle-ci fit signe à Orihime de venir près d'elle. La rouquine se pencha, la blonde se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Rangiku se mit à scruter le visage de la jeune Inoue, à la recherche de la moindre émotion le traversant. Et elle ne fut pas déçue. Celui-ci passa de la réflexion à la suspicion, de la suspicion à la surprise, de la surprise à la gêne, de la gêne à la panique, et pour finir, de la panique à la compréhension. Elle en faisait, des têtes ! À cet instant, on pouvait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'enquit la blonde vénitienne, soudainement intriguée par tant de messes-basses.

Orihime se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard grave, avant de répondre à la petite blonde à ses côtés :

« Viens avec moi, Hiyori-san. On ne peut pas te laisser comme ça. »

Le regard d'Hiyori s'illumina et se mit à briller de reconnaissance. Sans perdre une seconde, la rouquine s'empara du poignet de son amie et remonta rapidement le couloir, une Rangiku déboussolée sur ses pas. Elle dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse sans lâcher de la main de sa camarade et se mit à courir entre les rangées de casiers pour atteindre plus rapidement le sien.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, enfin ? » S'exclama Rangiku, légèrement agacée.

Orihime était en train d'ouvrir son casier. L'allée était bondée de monde. Il fallait dire que c'était la récréation. Elle se tourna vers Hiyori, avant de se souffler à l'oreille de la jolie Matsumoto : « Elle a ses règles. Et sa jupe est... Comment dire... Elle doit impérativement se changer. »

Rangiku ouvrit grand ses yeux. Et malgré le grand sérieux de la situation, elle dut se retenir de ne pas pouffer de rire en croisant le regard gêné et semi-menaçant de Hiyori. C'était vraiment rare de la voir, elle, la plus sauvage et agressive des femmes sur Terre, dans une telle situation. C'était vraiment rare de la voir si... Vulnérable. C'était vraiment tentant. Et à vrai dire, c'était la première occasion qui se présentait à elle de s'en prendre à l'indomptable Hiyori. Cependant, au fond d'elle, Rangiku savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais attaqué sa camarade sur ce type de chose. Hiyori était son amie depuis des décennies maintenant, et même s'il n'était pas forcément visible pour ceux de l'extérieur, le lien qui les unissait était d'une fiabilité, d'une solidité sans failles.

Mais alors qu'elle gardait ses yeux attendris rivés sur Hiyori, un étrange et violent bruissement la tira de ses pensées. Elle tourna sa tête et considéra Orihime, comme exactement tous les lycéens présents dans cette rangée, soit une trentaine d'adolescents. La rouquine se tenait devant son box, assaillie par une sorte de rivière qui découlait sur elle, tout droit sortie de son casier. C'était très difficile à expliquer : une masse de petits objets non-identifiés se déferlait de la boîte d'acier, telle une fontaine colorée renversant la rouquine.

La cascade sembla durer des heures. Et lorsque celle-ci prit fin, une tonne de petits paquets de tous les tons, de toutes les nuances, s'étalait aux pieds de la lycéenne, figée. C'était quoi, ça ? Rangiku s'approcha. Un hoquet de surprise resta coincé au fond de sa gorge et elle sentit Hiyori se figer près d'elle. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour identifier la nature de ces petites poches carrées dans lesquelles étaient plastifiés ces célèbres petits élastiques enroulés sur eux-mêmes. Autrement dit, des préservatifs.

Les jeunes aux alentours se mirent à s'agiter, et le silence qui avait pris place laissa place à un grésillement de commentaires incessants. Hiyori, comme ses deux amies, était figée d'effroi et d'incompréhension. À vrai dire, elle ne parvenait pas encore à intégrer ce qui venait de se produire. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, ici ? Mais à cet instant précis, un rire strident se fit entendre à l'entrée de l'allée, rire qui se chargea de faire revenir la blonde sur terre.

Bien évidemment, Hiyori reconnut parfaitement cet éclat qu'elle avait entendu des années durant. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra considérablement, et presque instantanément, ses traits se déformèrent sous l'effet de la colère. Loly. Elle fit volte-face et avec une rapidité sans précédent, se rua sur la brune qui s'esclaffait à quelques mètres d'elle. Les lycéens s'écartèrent avec vivacité sur son passage et l'instant d'après, la puissance de la collision entre Hiyori et sa victime faisait vibrer les portes d'acier de la rangée entière.

Deux jeunes filles non loin d'elles poussèrent un cri d'effroi alors qu'Hiyori soulevait la brune par le col. Menoly, juste à côté, fit un pas en avant, prête à agir, mais Loly lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide. En effet, elle ne semblait pas du tout inquiète, au contraire, et une lueur de défi brûlait dans ses yeux violacés.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Siffla Hiyori entre ses dents serrées. Hein ? Enfoirée ? »

De là où elle était, Orihime ne parvint pas à entendre les mots que prononça Loly en réponse, mais son sourire provocateur lui en dévoila tout autant que si elle avait parlé. Cependant, ni elle ni Rangiku n'eurent le temps de réagir. Avec une vivacité effroyable, Loly dégagea son bras de l'emprise de la blonde sans toutefois la quitter des yeux. Et là, d'un geste rapide et précis, elle dénoua le nœud des manches de la veste de blazer de son adversaire qui la maintenait autour de sa taille.

Orihime vit les yeux d'Hiyori s'écarquiller, et les siens firent de même. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. La veste tomba au sol dans un léger froissement, dévoilant au monde entier les énormes tâches de sang qui souillaient sa jupe. Un hoquet de stupeur se fit entendre. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur Hiyori et sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupéfaction. La rage folle qui se mit à pointer dans ses prunelles était d'une intensité sans pareille. Ce... C'en était effrayant.

Il n'y eut aucune parole, si ce n'était le cri silencieux d'Hiyori. À une vitesse inhumaine, cette dernière libéra une de ses mains pour l'enfouir dans son dos. Sa chemise se souleva légèrement et un éclat atteignit la pupille d'Orihime qui plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que... ? Elle vit Rangiku se crisper à ses côtés et faire un vain pas en avant. Elle était trop loin pour agir dans les temps.

Cependant, à cet instant précis, alors qu'Orihime se demandait quel était cet objet qu'elle venait d'apercevoir, une fine silhouette fit son apparition, à une telle vitesse telle que la rouquine ne parvint tout bonnement pas à suivre ses mouvements du regard. Ses yeux se fermèrent l'espace d'une demi-seconde, comme gênés par ces gestes qu'ils ne pouvaient saisir et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, la situation avait changé. Loly était maintenant libérée de la poigne d'Hiyori qui, à l'inverse, était fermement maintenue contre les casiers par... Yumichikka ?

Personne, exceptée Rangiku, n'aurait su dire à quel moment précis ce bel homme efféminé avait fait son entrée. Mais le résultat était bien là, et maintenant, ce dernier se penchait sur Hiyori pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui eut pour effet d'adoucir son visage.

« Yumi... » Souffla-t-elle.

Rangiku choisit alors ce moment pour agir. Elle s'avança vers eux, et ramassa la veste d'Hiyori qu'elle lui tendit. Puis, elle se tourna légèrement vers Loly et Menoly, qui s'étaient éloignées, et leur lança un regard qui valait largement toutes les menaces les plus effrayantes du monde. Pour seule réponse, les deux lycéennes se contentèrent de sourire de plus belle avant de disparaître derrière la rangée de casiers.

Rangiku fit alors volte-face et jaugea l'état de l'allée. Sur le sol, un nombre incalculable de préservatifs qu'Orihime s'acharnait à ramasser et Yumichikka, qui se hâta de la rejoindre pour l'aider. Rangiku considéra la trentaine de lycéens qui peuplait le corridor, à la fois surprise et choquée. Tout était allé si vite que seule une poignée d'entre eux avait saisi ce qui s'était passé. Et heureusement.

Elle regarda Hiyori, qui avait rapidement remis sa veste en place, le visage encore durement fermé. Personne ne savait ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Loly – et Menoly – et personne ne le saurait sûrement jamais. C'était comme ça depuis qu'elle était apparue au lycée, et tout laissait à croire que la surnommée « salope du lycée » ne comptait pas changer. Dieu merci, Yumichikka était intervenu à temps. Rangiku s'approcha d'Hiyori, un léger sourire sur le visage, un regard lourd se sens, et posa une main sur son épaule :

« Pense à ce qui te serais arrivé si tu avais fait _ça_ , 'Yori. À ce qui _nous_ serait arrivé. »

Et sur ce, elle se joignit à ses deux amis pour ramasser la quantité de petits paquets colorés qui jonchaient le sol.

Orihime considéra l'enseigne illuminée qui trônait sur la façade lisse du magasin. Elle n'avait pas fait ses courses depuis longtemps, et même si elle n'en avait ni l'envie ni les moyens, elle devait s'acheter de quoi manger si elle ne voulait pas mourir de malnutrition dans les prochains jours à venir. Il était vrai que la maigreur dont elle faisait l'objet était absolument inquiétante. Elle ne ressemblait plus à rien. Elle se laissait mourir à petits feux, et elle était bien consciente que cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Elle s'avança, les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement sous l'ordre des capteurs qui avaient ressenti sa présence. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de cette grande chaîne asiatique réputée pour ses prix plutôt bas, le magasin était très vaste, mais aussi très rempli. Orihime se dirigea lentement vers le portique d'entrée, et se ravisa au moment de prendre un panier. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'argent de le remplir elle prendrait tout au plus trois articles, alors à quoi bon ? Heureusement qu'elle commençait son travail de serveuse ce soir, songea-t-elle.

Orihime se mit à vagabonder dans les différents rayons sans la moindre émotion. Elle ne prenait même plus plaisir à regarder toutes ces bonnes choses à manger, comme avant. La disparition de Tatsuki avait littéralement bouleversée toute sa vie, et chaque lieu dans lequel elle se rendait lui rappelait un moment passé avec sa meilleure amie. Chaque instant n'était qu'un amer constat de la mort de sa sœur de cœur. Un paquet de riz sous le bras, un sachet de poulet dans la main, elle se dirigea vers les caisses.

Orihime regarda par la porte de sortie. Le soleil se couchait dehors. Aujourd'hui, Hisagi comme Toshiro, Kira et Nemu avaient été absents. Personne ne s'en était préoccupé, si ce n'était Orihime, à qui on n'avait donné qu'une vague réponse. Ce n'était pas grave. Ils étaient grands. Et puis, elle leur faisait confiance. La rouquine se figea. Quoi ? _Confiance... ?_

La caissière lui donna le montant de ses achats. Elle vida ses poches, ou plutôt, son porte-monnaie. Enfin. Toujours était-il qu'elle avait passé sa journée avec Rangiku, Renji, Shinji, Tia, Ikkaku, Yumichikka et Hiyori, qui avait pu régler son problème de « truc de filles ». Elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec tout le monde, et même Ikkaku commençait à s'ouvrir à elle. Comme son professeur le lui avait plus ou moins suggéré, Orihime avait été élue déléguée, ce dont elle se serait évidemment bien passé. Mais bon, visiblement, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Lorsque la jeune fille quitta le supermarché, le soleil avait disparu, ne laissant que l'image de son reflet dans le ciel orangé. Orihime traversa la route et bifurqua à gauche pour retrouver son chemin de retour. Il allait bientôt faire nuit – les journées étant encore assez courtes à cette période de l'année – et elle devait rapidement manger avant de se rendre au travail. Ses courses à la main, la rouquine remonta l'allée et passa devant un immense parc bordé d'arbres avant de s'engager dans une petite et sombre ruelle.

Auparavant, Orihime aurait été effrayée à l'idée de s'aventurer dans un tel quartier, seule, et de nuit. Mais maintenant, elle n'avait strictement plus rien à perdre, si ce n'était sa virginité maintenant passée à un plan secondaire. Et puis, habitant elle-même à la commissure de cette zone plutôt instable, elle n'avait absolument pas le choix. Il fallait faire avec.

Mais alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas lent et lassé, un mouvement attira son attention dans l'ombre d'un garage abandonné. Dans l'angle du bâtiment, un homme faisait craquer les jointures de ses poings. Enfin... Était-ce vraiment un homme que ce gigantesque personnage dont elle n'avait jamais vu l'égale en presque dix-huit ans d'existence ? Non, rectification : cette chose n'était pas humaine. Il s'agissait tout bonnement d'un monstre. Jamais Orihime n'avait vu telle carrure, telle taille, telle masse. Il était littéralement gigantesque, et doté d'une monstrueuse musculature qui aurait fait fuir le plus brave des Hommes. C'était indescriptible. Il était juste... Horriblement effrayant.

Mais alors que ses yeux écarquillés étaient rivés sur cet énergumène à la peau mate, un second personnage attira son regard, beaucoup plus petit, plus fin, plus pâle. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes, même dans la pénombre, pour reconnaître cet homme à l'opposé complet du premier. Ulquiorra Schiffer. Il s'approcha du métisse en question, dont le visage était tout aussi atroce que le corps, avant de se tourner vers un troisième personnage, beaucoup plus banale, qui semblait... Terrifié. Et il avait sûrement de bonnes raisons de l'être.

Le brun souffla quelques mots, quand soudain, il se retourna, comme conscient de la présence d'Orihime dans son dos, à une quinzaine de mètres de là. Leurs regards se trouvèrent presque instantanément, et lorsqu'elle la rouquine croisa ses magnifiques iris émeraudes, celle-ci crut que jamais elle ne pourrait s'en détacher. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit le regard pénétrant de celui qu'elle avait décidé de nommer intérieurement « Le Monstre » la déshabiller, un frisson parcourut tout son corps et elle détourna vivement le regard.

« Oi, Ulquiorra, fit-il d'une voix grave, détachant chaque syllabe des mots qu'il prononçait, avec un accent étranger. On dirait qu'cette nana t'veux quelque chose. Tu la connais ? »

La concernée riva son regard sur Ulquiorra, comme pour y trouver un quelconque soutien, avant de se rendre compte de la débilité de cet acte. Mais son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer :

« Non, ce n'est qu'un déchet. »

Un rire se fit entendre, résonnant dans ses oreilles. Un déchet ?

« Encore un déchet, hein ? Ricana le monstre. Je dois la buter elle aussi ? Elle est carrément bonne ! Je me ferais un plaisir de m'amuser avec elle avant.

\- Non, reprit-il calmement. Elle est insignifiante. Partons, Yammy. »

Orihime, frigorifiée par cette conversation à son sujet, à laquelle elle n'avait pourtant pas pris part, resta immobile quelques instants. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Ulquiorra Schiffer-kun connaissait ce type ? Un déchet ? Insignifiante ? S'amuser avec elle ? Bonne ? La buter ? « Elle aussi » ? Orihime secoua la tête et frissonna. Elle ne devait pas rester là. Quelques instants après, elle finit par se remettre en mouvement, d'un pas plus rapide, se ressassant mentalement toutes ces choses horribles et lourdes de sens qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Presque une heure plus tard, Orihime se trouvait devant ce restaurant en centre-ville dans lequel elle avait postulé pour travailler après les cours. Elle s'était changée les idées et l'épisode « Ulquiorra » lui semblait bien loin maintenant. Enfin, pour combien de temps ? Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans l'entrée. Il s'agissait d'une enseigne locale spécialisée dans les produits européens, qui faisaient fureur au Japon. C'était un petit espace simple, convivial, mais aussi très prisé. La rouquine s'avança dans la pièce à manger, à la recherche du monsieur qui l'avait engagée. Elle le trouva après quelques minutes, affairé derrière le bar.

« Oh, Orihime-chan, s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Tu tombes à pic, ma belle ! Le service va bientôt commencer. »

Il n'était pas très grand, d'un certain âge, les cheveux gris. Dès leur première rencontre, la rouquine avait été saisie par la générosité et la gentillesse dont ce cher monsieur avait fait preuve à son égard. Il semblait vraiment prendre soin de son personnel, et c'était ce qui l'avait convaincue – elle, ainsi qu'Hisagi, qui l'avait superbement aiguillée – à choisir ce poste. Et la suite avait été plutôt facile.

Le bon monsieur lui attrapa la main avec un sourire sincère et accueillant, puis la mena derrière le bar. Il tendit ses mains devant lui, dévoilant trois employés qui s'affairaient avec sourire.

« Oi, tout le monde ! Venez par ici. Je vous présente Inoue Orihime-chan, celle dont je vous ai parlé récemment. Elle fait partie de l'équipe à partir d'aujourd'hui, alors s'il vous plaît, coachez-là bien ! Bon, excuse-moi, Orihime-chan, j'ai un travail monstre qui m'attend. Tu vas voir, ils sont super sympas ! Bonne chance ! Au moindre soucis, viens me voir !»

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut à la hâte. Il y avait deux femmes, qui se jetèrent aussitôt sur elle. L'une était grande et plutôt ronde, dotée de magnifique yeux verts et de longs cheveux frôlant le noir, et l'autre, bien plus petite, et plus mince, avait de grands yeux bruns et des cheveux châtains coupés très courts à la garçonne.

« Super, s'écria la première avec enthousiasme. Regarde comme elle est mignonne !

\- Wow, renchérit l'autre sur le même ton. On a une métisse dans l'équipe, Annah !

\- On dirait une européenne ! Elle est vraiment magnifique !

\- Me l'fais pas dire, reprit celle aux cheveux courts. Non mais regarde moi ces yeux ! Orihime-chan, c'est ça ? »

La concernée eut un mouvement de recul instinctif et se mit à bafouiller toutes sortes de sons et d'excuses sans le moindre sens. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient penchées sur elle, les yeux brillants d'admiration et d'intérêt, quand une troisième voix se fit retentir :

« Oi, Annah, Mina, laissez-là un peu tranquille, vous voulez ? Vous allez l'effrayer. »

Frustrées, elles grognèrent en parfaite synchronisation et s'écartèrent toutes deux pour jeter un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière elles, s'appliquant à essuyer un verre. La grande brune se pencha sur Orihime et lui souffla à l'oreille : « Fais pas attention à lui. Stark est peut-être le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu au monde, il n'en reste qu'un imbécile tête en l'air. Ne t'en occupe pas. »

Orihime plissa légèrement les sourcils et tenta d'apercevoir le visage de cet homme aux cheveux bruns mi-longs qui lui tournait le dos. Stark... Où avait-elle déjà entendu ce prénom ? Puis, comme pour répondre à son attente, il fit volte-face, ses soyeux cheveux ondulés voletant dans les airs. Orihime eut un hoquet de surprise. Ça y est, elle se rappelait.

Les mots s'imposèrent dans son esprit comme une évidence : « Un putain de beau gosse eurasien ». C'était ce qu'avait dit Rangiku. Oui, c'était ça. Elle avait trouvé les mots justes. C'était un beau gosse. Bon, elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était le plus beau du monde, mais il était extrêmement charismatique et séduisant, elle en avait conscience.

Des yeux d'un bleu pur et pastel qui étaient légèrement tirés en arrière, un visage fin, un nez droit, une légère barbe parfaitement taillée. Il n'y avait pas de doute. C'était lui, le Stark Coyote qui était fiancé à la Magnifique Halibel Tia. Mais Orihime fut bien obligée de sortir de son monde intérieur quand il s'approcha d'elle et lui avança une main amicale qu'elle mit du temps à saisir. Il sourit, elle le lui rendit.

« Sois la bienvenue ici, Inoue-san. »

Cette soirée se passa extrêmement bien. L'équipe de serveur fut très agréable avec elle, tout comme le gérant et l'équipe de cuisine. Annah s'occupait de l'accueil, des réservations et des paiements, Mina, elle, se chargeait du bar et Stark et Orihime étaient attachés au nettoyage continu pendant le service et principalement, du service.

Ce fut donc Stark qui s'occupa de lui apprendre le métier, et ce fut avec surprise que celle-ci intégra toutes les informations qu'il lui donnait. Elle s'habitua très vite à son nouveau job. Elle n'avait jamais fait quelconque activité de ce style, et pourtant, elle s'en tirait magnifiquement bien, surtout avec les clients de quelque sexe qu'ils soient, qui s'attachaient rapidement à sa bouille d'ange et à son naturel touchant.

« Table 18, Orihime-chan ! »

La concernée se dirigea vers l'unique assiette qui trônait sur le comptoir reliant le bar aux cuisines, et s'en empara avec précaution. D'un pas léger, elle se dirigea vers la table en question, et s'y pencha pour y déposer le plat, adressant son plus beau sourire au client qu'elle n'avait pas encore reconnu. Ce dernier ouvrit grand ses yeux, comme subjugué par la beauté de ce sourire, de ce visage, avant de lâcher :

« J'ai eu raison de venir voir ça. Tu t'en sors vraiment bien ! »

Prise au dépourvu, Orihime rouvrit les yeux et considéra le craquant jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés qu'elle venait de servir.

« Hisagi, s'exclama-t-elle, agréablement surprise. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Quelle question ! Je suis venue voir comment tu t'en tirais, bien évidemment. Je me devais d'être là pour ton premier jour en tant que serveuse, quand même ! D'ailleurs, je dois t'avouer que j'espérais te voir galérer un peu plus... C'est franchement pas drôle, Orihime ! »

Il arbora une moue faussement vexée, et fut ravit de la voir rigoler. Orihime était vraiment belle. Malgré son teint blafard du moment, malgré ses joues creuses, malgré les horribles cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux, malgré tout cela, elle restait super jolie. Si seulement elle pouvait redevenir celle qu'elle était censée être... Non qu'il ait une idée de ce qu'elle avait pu être par la passé, mais... Enfin. Si seulement elle pouvait s'ouvrir et devenir celle qu'elle était vraiment.

Il soupira intérieurement, avant de lui sourire.

« Je t'attends ici jusqu'à la fin de ton service, comme ça, je te ramène. Hé, fit-il en voyant qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, pas de protestations. Je te ramène, un point c'est tout. »

Elle rigola, le remercia, et se mit à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage. Ah ouais, elle était belle. Ils restèrent ainsi à discuter quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se rappelle qu'elle était ici en tant que serveuse et non en tant que cliente. D'un air affolé, elle se hâta vers le bar, manquant de se prendre le pied dans les tables au moins deux fois, sous le regard amusé d'Hisagi qui se retenait pour ne pas rire seul. Elle n'était pas croyable, celle-là !

Avec un léger pincement au cœur, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il appréciait vraiment la rouquine. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il la connaissait depuis quoi... Une semaine ? Et pourtant, il sentait qu'elle faisait déjà entièrement partie de la bande, de son entourage. Et il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était attaché si vite à cette jeune femme un peu tête en l'air qui semblait en avoir plus gros sur le cœur qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer. Et d'ailleurs... Il ne savait pas non plus où cela allait le mener.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre neuvième,

Orihime jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle était plutôt en avance, ce matin. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et fourra ses clés dans son sac. Lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux, ceux-ci ne rencontrèrent que de gros nuages, menaçants et sombres, qui planaient dans le ciel gris. La brise printanière, pourtant chaude, souffla et elle s'appliqua à s'emmitoufler dans son écharpe de laine, glacée. Dégainant son parapluie, elle descendit les trois marches grises qui la menaient au trottoir et traversa aussitôt la route glissante. Elle marcha. Et bientôt, elle put apercevoir d'autres lycéens qui, comme elle, prenaient la route du lycée.

La rouquine sentit une vibration contre ses côtes. Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac. Après avoir jonglé avec pendant de longues secondes, due à sa célèbre adresse, la jeune fille parvint enfin à stabiliser le petit engin dans ses mains. Elle l'ouvrit. Orihime n'aimait pas vraiment la technologie, ç'avait toujours été comme ça. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait un mal fou à s'en servir, que ce soit un téléphone, un ordinateur, ou autre. Et en réalité, si aujourd'hui elle était en possession d'un portable – un modèle ancien, certes, mais un portable quand même – c'était uniquement grâce à Tatsuki, qui le lui avait imposé après l'avoir perdue en plein cœur d'une ville bondée, un soir de semaine. Alors maintenant, Orihime ne s'en séparait plus. Non pas pour s'en servir plus souvent, mais pour garder avec elle cet objet matériel qui lui rappelait sa meilleure amie.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à déverrouiller l'appareil, son corps se mit à agir de son plein gré et au lieu de se concentrer sur l'écran lumineux, sa tête se releva instinctivement. Ses yeux le cherchèrent une demi-seconde, et l'instant d'après, ils se braquaient sur cet homme à la démarche légère mais à la présence imposante, sur le trottoir d'en face. Vêtu d'une chemise immaculée d'un blanc pur qui contrastait violemment avec ses cheveux d'un noir intense, Ulquiorra marchait sous son parapluie, impassible et solitaire.

 _« Déchet »_ avait-il dit la veille pour la caractériser, alors qu'il la croisait, son regard émeraude plongé dans le sien.

Orihime ne s'en rendit presque pas compte. Ses jambes se mirent à bouger de leur plein gré, la portant presque naturellement vers le trottoir d'en face. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cherchait-elle à l'atteindre ? Pourquoi le considérait-elle, alors qu'il l'ignorait et la méprisait royalement ? Quelle était cette attraction qu'il exerçait sur elle ? Et surtout... Comment ?

Mais à cet instant, comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, Ulquiorra se retourna et lui jeta ce fameux regard en coin dont lui seul avec le secret. Orihime, fut déstabilisée l'espace d'un instant par l'intensité de ses yeux émeraudes. Ce devait être la septième fois qu'elle croisait son regard et à chaque fois, le même phénomène se produisait. A chaque fois, cette même vague électrique remontait le long de son œsophage. A chaque fois, ce même frisson lui parcourait l'échine. A chaque fois, elle perdait ses moyens et était comme poussée par un instinct étranger.

Cependant, sans toutefois quitter son regard, elle continua sur sa lancée. Mais alors que son pied s'apprêtait à quitter le trottoir pour rejoindre la route, la rouquine sentit deux mains venir s'écraser sur son dos, et elle en oublia les yeux émeraude d'Ulquiorra. Elle ne poussa ni cri de surprise ni cri de peur, ses yeux se contentèrent de s'écarquiller alors que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Evitant de peu l'énorme flaque d'eau qui jonchait le caniveau, elle tenta de se rattraper sur sa main libre. Elle s'écrasa, ses genoux allèrent rafler le dur béton, son parapluie roula sur l'asphalte et son téléphone tomba au sol.

Deux rires se mirent à résonner dans le dos d'Orihime qui resta là, étalée sur la chaussée, le visage protégé par son avant bras. Ni les gouttes d'eau tombant sur ses habits, ni les crissements des pneus sur l'asphalte, ni les klaxons des véhicules ne la firent bouger. Des murmures se mirent à émerger autour d'elle et bientôt, un pied vint frapper ses côtes.

Elle est morte, tu crois ?

Bien sûr que non, cracha celle qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant Loly. Ce serait trop facile.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Orihime décida de bouger. Silencieuse, elle se redressa sur ses genoux, puis se leva, ramassa son téléphone, son sac, et alla récupérer son parapluie un peu plus loin.

« Faut faire attention, rouquine, susurra l'autre, Menoly, en la suivant de près. Tu pourrais te faire mal. »

Sans un regard pour elle, la concernée la contourna, passa devant Loly qui ricanait, devant le groupe de lycéens à l'expression inquiète – mais qui n'avait pas bougé pour autant – et devant Ulquiorra qu'elle ne voyait plus.

« Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement ! » S'écria Loly dans son dos, alors qu'elle s'éloignait calmement.

La jeune fille reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne ressentait ni le sang qui coulait de sa main, ni la brûlure que lui infligeaient ses genoux. Sa chemise blanche avait été froissée par la route, sa veste salie, son écharpe mouillée, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle ne voulait pas y prêter attention. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir davantage, alors elle intériorisait. C'était la seule manière pour elle de se protéger.

Orihime franchit le portail blanc du lycée et pénétra dans le hall du bâtiment A. Elle se rendit dans son casier, où elle rangea son parapluie, prit ses affaires et changea de chaussures, comme tous les matins. Puis, quand elle remonta l'allée de casiers, elle croisa le magnifique Yumichikka, et sortit un peu de son état second.

Il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose pour ce teint et cette perte de poids, chéri, soupira-t-il alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers ensemble. Sinon, tu vas flétrir. Et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau lorsque ça arrivera.

Ouais, et tes seins ressembleront à de gros pruneaux ridés, rétorqua une voix derrière eux.

A l'inverse de Yumichikka qui se contenta d'avoir un petit sourire tout en continuant son escalade des marches, Orihime sursauta, poussa un cri d'horreur et fit volte-face.

Le jeune homme était juste derrière elle, sa veste et son sac jetés par-dessus son épaule, sa main libre dans sa poche. Comme toujours, ses longs cheveux d'un rouge vif avaient été rassemblés en une haute queue de cheval, et un bandana noir enlaçait son front. Il la regarda avec un léger sourire malicieux.

Renji ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

En personne ! Rigola-t-il. Tiens, tu rougis. Là, au moins, tu retrouves des couleurs. Allez, me fixe pas comme ça. T'avais qu'à répondre au message que je t'ai envoyé toute à l'he- Oi, s'arrêta-t-il soudainement. C'est quoi ce sang sur tes genoux ?

Oh, ce n'est rien ! Je vais bien ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Tu es sûre ? On t'a poussée ?

Non, non, fit-elle avec des gestes précipités. Je suis simplement tombée. Voilà tout !

Tombée ou pas, tu saignes beaucoup. Et qui dit sang dit infirmerie.

Mais non, Renji, je-

Tais-toi, assena-t-il durement. On a encore le temps d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Et sans même lui laisser le temps de riposter, il salua Yumichikka et la passa dans ses bras.

Mais, Renji, s'écria-t-elle, je peux marcher !

Oh, mais c'est pas fini, oui ? Rétorqua-t-il. Sois coopérative et laisse-moi jouer le gentleman ! Regarde comme les filles me matent, avec leurs grands yeux de biche. Si ça peut augmenter ma côte de popularité, je suis prêt à te porter tous les matins. Non mais regarde moi. Le prince charmant en personne !

C'en fut trop. La tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, Orihime éclata de rire, la main devant la bouche. Renji la regarda et s'arrêta un instant. Wow. Puis il rigola à son tour. Orihime ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais Renji parvenait petit à petit à briser le mur derrière lequel elle s'était barricadée.

La suite de la matinée se déroula plutôt bien. Les deux premières heures furent consacrées à la manipulation chimique. Autrement dit, ils passèrent presque cent vingt minutes à concocter toutes sortes de produits sous les yeux vigilants du professeur de Physique Chimie. Orihime aimait assez cette matière. Revêtir sa blouse blanche de scientifique pour jouer au petit savant fou, ça lui plaisait. Il se trouvait d'ailleurs que Rangiku avait la tragique habitude de faire exploser chaque solution qu'elle préparait, grâce à un don unique qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas. Alors pour le côté savant fou, c'était réussi. Mais après avoir manqué de faire cramer la longue chevelure écarlate de Renji, il fut décidé qu'elle resterait à l'écart lors des manipulations, à son plus grand dépit. Le rouquin, quant à lui, s'en sortait à merveille. Il n'était pas forcément doué à l'école, mais la chimie, ça lui plaisait, et il s'y retrouvait.

Les deux heures passèrent vite, et les deux heures d'après encore plus. Arriva donc le temps de la cantine. Renji s'étira.

« Enfin ! Mon ventre n'arrêtait pas de gargouiller, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une bombe nucléaire dans l'estomac. »

Les trois amis descendirent, mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le bâtiment, Orihime s'arrêta.

Je dois passer à mon casier, j'ai oublié mon bentô ! Partez devant, je vous rejoindrais !

Mais non, protesta naturellement Rangiku. On va t'acc-

Non, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Je me dépêche, et je vous retrouve immédiatement, promis !

Et sur ce, elle se mit à courir et bifurqua à la fin de la première rangée, disparaissant derrière les blocs de boîtes d'acier. Lorsqu'Orihime revint à l'emplacement de départ, son bentô fourré dans son sac, ils n'étaient plus là. Elle quitta le hall, mais au lieu de contourner le bâtiment A dont elle sortait, elle préféra couper en passant par la fine allée ponctuée de poteaux qui séparait les deux bâtiments principaux.

Elle se mit à courir pour aller plus vite, et s'engagea dans le corridor désert. Le vent y soufflait bien plus fort, et l'ombre ne laissait que peu de place au soleil. Mais lorsqu'elle passa sous l'une des passerelles qui reliaient les deux bâtiments, un horrible grincement se fit entendre, et deux tâches apparurent dans son champ de vision. Comme toute personne sensée, elle tourna automatiquement sa tête vers la gauche et vit s'ouvrir une épaisse porte grise dont elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais soupçonné l'existence. Deux individus en sortirent et lorsqu'elle croisa ce regard d'un bleu glacial auquel elle s'était déjà confrontée, elle détourna aussitôt les yeux et continua sa course.

Mais bien évidemment, c'était trop tard. Il l'avait vue, et elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait vu. Cependant, même si elle s'en doutait, elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir lorsqu'elle l'entendit jeter à son intention :

« On peut savoir tu vas où, comme ça ? »

Orihime ne s'arrêta pas et tenta de garder le même rythme qu'au départ. Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit une touffe bleue jaillir de sa gauche, et venir se poster devant elle à une vitesse surhumaine. Quoi ? Comment avait-il... ?

La rouquine freina et considéra le bleuté qui lui bloquait la route. Elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait suivre, et le sourire qu'arborait Grimmjow Jaggerjack la confirma dans sa crainte.

Le vent souffla avec puissance, faisant cligner de gêne les yeux de la rouquine, et l'enivrant au passage de ce parfum incroyablement masculin que portait le lycéen. Ouah. Cette odeur... Orihime se reprit rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Elle croisa aussitôt le regard de ce brun qui traînait toujours avec Grimmjow, adossé contre le mur, un sourire aux lèvres. Comment l'avait appelé Rangiku, déjà ? G... Gon... Gonjo ? Dans tous les cas, elle ne le sentait pas, lui non plus... Mais alors, vraiment pas. Ils se trouvaient entre deux bâtiments, dans un couloir sombre et désert, sous la passerelle, seuls, dans ce coin reculé et isolé de l'école.

« Je vais... Manger. » Fit-elle sans prendre le risque de regarder Grimmjow dans les yeux.

Elle essaya de le contourner, mais de nouveau, il la bloqua.

C'est quoi ton p'tit nom, déjà ? Demanda-t-il se s'approchant d'elle.

O-Orihime.

Ori quoi ? J'men rappelle déjà plus, cracha-t-il. M'enfin, c'est pas grave. Tu te souviens de moi, rouquine ?

Oui...

Oh oui, elle s'en rappelait. Cette brute qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la frapper à chaque fois qu'il la croisait.

« Ah oui ? Intéressant, susurra-t-il. Tu sais, rouquine, j'aime... J'adore les défis. »

Hein ? De quoi parlait-il ? Il se pencha sur elle et elle fut forcée de le regarder en face. Son souffle se coupa et elle ferma la bouche. Ses yeux d'un bleu givré et pourtant enflammés, son nez droit, sa mâchoire carrée, sa bouche parfaitement dessinée, ses cheveux bleus décoiffés tombant sur son front et pour finir, son incroyable odeur. Il était beau. Divinement beau. Mais pas comme la plupart des gens. C'était... Plus intense.

« Et ta copine blondie m'en a récemment lancé un, sans même s'en rendre compte... » Reprit-il.

Ce n'était pas la beauté exotique d'Halibel, la beauté voluptueuse de Rangiku, la beauté surnaturelle de Toshiro ou encore la beauté calme et chaleureuse d'Hisagi. Non, il s'agissait là d'une beauté monstrueuse, sauvage et agressive. Il s'agissait d'une beauté glaciale qui, doublée de son charisme brûlant, la faisait chanceler.

« Tu comprends ? »

Elle déglutit. Bien sûr que non, elle ne comprenait pas. Un défi ? Blondie ? Parlait-il de Rangiku ? Ou de Tia peut-être ? Et puis, il y avait aussi Hiyori ! Mais d'abord, que venait-elle faire dans cette histoire ? Que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi se penchait-il davantage ? Et pourquoi était-il aussi beau ?

« Ce défi qui m'a été lancé... » Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et elle se sentait défaillir. La peur laissa peu à peu place à un feu brûlant qui s'empara d'elle toute entière et la fit rougir jusqu'à un point inimaginable. Elle était sûre qu'il sentait la chaleur qui émanait d'elle et qu'il entendait les battements accélérés de son cœur. Elle était totalement paniquée.

« Je ne le perdrais pas. Sois en sûre, rouquine. »

Il s'écarta légèrement, et son attraction sur ladite rouquine faiblit l'espace d'un instant. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : elle sut saisir l'occasion. Se moquant complètement de paraître ridicule ou apeurée, elle se faufila derrière le prédateur et prit ses jambes à son cou, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle courut jusqu'au grillage au fond de la cour, elle courut à l'entrée du bois, elle courut à travers les arbres, elle courut jusqu'au bâtiment abandonné où ses amis l'attendaient. Elle avait couru comme jamais elle n'avait couru, comme si un animal sauvage était à sa poursuite. Et maintenant que l'adrénaline procurée par l'affolement et la peur avait disparu, la rouquine se trouvait bien ridicule, là, essoufflée, le visage rouge, sur le pas de la porte, sous les yeux incrédules de ses camarades.

L'après-midi, comme tous les mardis, la classe d'Orihime, Renji, Rangiku et celle de Toshiro eurent sport ensemble. Mais contrairement à la semaine passée, Orihime ne resta pas assise à papoter ou à encourager. A la surprise générale, Toshiro ne participa pas aux habituels matchs entre garçons. Le magnifique adolescent aux cheveux immaculés de blanc vint trouver la rouquine, un ballon sous le bras, et lâcha d'un ton sérieux :

« Des passes, ça te dit ? »

Et ce fut sur cette simple phrase que l'enrôlement d'Orihime dans le football démarra inconsciemment.

Sous les yeux protecteurs de Rangiku qui avait préféré regardé, les deux camarades se postèrent à l'écart des autres, sur le terrain dédié au basket qui n'était pas occupé durant cette heure, et commencèrent à jouer. Orihime avait affirmé n'avoir jamais joué au foot, mais pourtant, Toshiro était étonné de l'habilité qu'elle avait à rattraper et lancer le ballon. En réalité, la rouquine n'avait pas dit la vérité. Oui, elle n'avait jamais réellement pratiqué le football, mais combien de partie de « foot-base » avait-elle joué, avec Tatsuki ? C'était au collège qu'elles avaient commencé à jouer à ce jeu tout droit sorti de l'imagination des deux amies, ce jeu qui combinait football et baseball. Et c'était au collège que Tatsuki lui avait appris les bases du maniement le ballon. Sa meilleure amie n'avait jamais fait de foot, mais elle aimait ça, et elle savait y jouer. Et maintenant qu'elle avait disparu, jouer au football rappelait à Orihime des tas de souvenirs qui lui faisaient mal et la torturaient mais qui, d'un autre coté, lui donnaient l'impression de suivre la volonté de sa si chère Tatsuki.

Orihime n'aurait jamais pensé à faire du football. Le sport, ce n'était pas forcément sa tasse de thé. Et elle n'aurait jamais osé intégrer une quelconque équipe. Et pourtant, elle s'amusait. Elle se sentait libre. Elle se sentait proche de Tatsuki. Et Toshiro le ressentait.

Toshiro aimait le foot comme personne n'aimait le foot. Bien avant ses camarades, le football avait toujours été sa seule manière de s'en sortir et de tenir debout. Le football était le brin d'herbe auquel il s'était raccroché lorsque les choses avaient mal tourné dans sa vie. Le football avait été son échappatoire il l'était encore. Et il ressentait quelque chose de similaire chez Orihime. Il voyait que même si elle débutait, elle y mettait son cœur, son âme, et tout ce qu'elle avait. Certains pensaient que le foot n'était qu'un passe-temps, un loisir, ou dans le meilleur des cas, une passion. Toshiro n'était de cet avis. Pour lui, le foot, c'était tout. Pour lui, le foot, c'était une manière de partager ses sentiments, de ressentir ceux de l'autre, de communiquer.

Toshiro appréciait Orihime. Il l'appréciait, mais ne la connaissait pas vraiment, car ils n'avaient jamais réellement eu l'occasion d'approfondir leur connaissance l'un de l'autre. Cependant, en jouant avec elle, il se sentait en capacité de la comprendre, de l'entendre. C'était comme s'il la voyait vraiment, pour la première fois. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux couleur ardoise le convaincu dans sa pensée. Il en était de même pour elle. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, sur ce point. Elle frappait dans le ballon avec autant de sentiments que lui, et rien que ça, ça lui suffisait pour qu'il la prenne sous son aile.

Et ce fut ainsi que le lien entre Toshiro et Orihime se scella.

La fin des cours arriva assez rapidement. Cette journée s'était passée plutôt vite pour Orihime, et elle s'était amusée. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle mourait d'envie de rentrer chez elle. Non pas pour retrouver le silence implacable de son studio et son éternelle solitude, mais juste pour revoir le visage de Tatsuki et s'imprégner de ses traits. Elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de la voir heureuse, et de graver un peu plus ce magnifique sourire dans son esprit. Presque inconsciemment, Orihime se mit à courir à la sortie du lycée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à la mention silencieuse de l'être le plus cher à ses yeux et elle sentit son nez la picoter. Tatsuki... Elle voulait la voir. Tatsuki... Tatsuki...

Orihime traversa la route et emprunta le chemin qu'elle prenait chaque jour. Mais soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle se trouvait devant une minuscule ruelle qu'elle s'apprêtait à dépasser mais instinctivement, elle s'était arrêtée. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. La ruelle était si sombre qu'elle ne voyait absolument rien. Ce n'était pas rassurant. Alors, elle se prépara à reprendre sa route. Mais à cet instant précis, deux mains surgirent rapidement de l'ombre pour s'avancer vers elle. Orihime écarquilla ses yeux de frayeur. Que-

Mais c'était trop tard. Les deux mains s'emparèrent d'elle et l'instant d'après, elle était violemment plaquée contre un mur de briques. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge et son souffle se coupa par la violence du coup. Elle n'eut le temps de rien dire qu'une main fine mais puissante vint agripper son cou, la soulevant du sol.

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut revivre la scène avec Ichigo et une crise de panique menaça de pointer le bout de son nez. Elle tenta de se débattre à l'aide de ses pieds, en vain. De ses petites mains, elle vint agripper à son tour le poignet de son agresseur mais la surprise de ce contact la fit revenir sur terre. C'était un contact froid et glacé qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui d'Ichigo. Cette main... Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut presque sans surprise qu'elle croisa ce fameux regard émeraude qui la figeait sur place à chaque fois. C'était donc pour cela qu'elle s'était arrêtée ?

« Sc... Schiffer... Kun ? » Parvint-elle à glisser malgré la pression.

Il était là, devant elle, l'étranglant d'une seule et unique main. Quelle était cette force qui lui permettait de la soulever d'une main, et de garder l'autre dans sa poche de pantalon ? Orihime se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas ça le plus important !

La lycéenne tenta de faire abstraction de la douleur et de la panique folle qui remontaient à la surface, causée par le contact de cette main masculine sur sa gorge. Elle tentait de rester concentrée et de ne pas craquer, mais ses pensées étaient incontrôlables et dérivaient instinctivement vers Ichigo et Tatsu...

« Ecoute-moi bien, femme. » Commença-t-il.

Orihime parvint à se calmer légèrement, et à diriger ses pensées vers un autre type de peur que celle qui l'avait marquée à vie, vers un autre type de mal que celui qui la torturait depuis presque un mois.

« Ne t'approche pas, ne t'approche plus de moi » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton neutre mais maîtrisé.

Orihime tenta de respirer, en vain. Il allait finir par la tuer !

« Arrête d'essayer de m'atteindre, reprit-il. Je n'ai besoin ni de ta pitié, ni de ta compassion. Les faibles comme toi n'ont rien à faire avec des gens comme moi. »

Le cerveau d'Orihime tournait à toute allure. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il avait les yeux rivés dans les siens mais il semblait qu'il ne la regardait pas vraiment, ou du moins, qu'il ne la regardait pas comme il l'avait regardée précédemment. Elle laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps. Elle vit les yeux d'Ulquiorra vriller, mais il se ressaisit aussitôt.

P... Pourquoi ? Fut le seul mot qu'elle parvint à faire sortir de ses lèvres.

Tu ne sembles pas comprendre, déchet.

Orihime ouvrit grand ses yeux. Encore. Encore !

« Le rôle que je joue au lycée n'est pas applicable ici » Reprit-il calmement.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et Orihime ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien avec la scène de ce midi. Qu'avaient-ils tous à se pencher sur elle comme ça, et à la plaquer contre les murs ? C'était une nouvelle mode ou quoi ? Mais lorsqu'il posa le bout de ses longs doigts sur le centre de sa poitrine, là où ses boutons de chemise luttaient pour ne pas exploser, elle s'immobilisa et son sang se figea dans ses veines. La peur. Elle la sentait venir en elle.

« Faut-il que je te déchire la poitrine, ou que je te fende le crâne pour que tu comprennes ? »

Les yeux d'Orihime se voilèrent. Les images ressurgissaient de son esprit, une à une, venant amplifier la terreur qui s'emparait d'elle.

« Sache que je n'aurai aucun mal à te détruire, femme. S'il le faut, j'irais jusqu'à te briser en milles morceaux, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Je m'introduirais dans ton cerveau, et tu n'y survivras pas. »

La bouche d'Orihime s'entrouvrit, mais aucune réponse n'en sortit. Elle semblait avoir radicalement changée en à peines quelques secondes, Ulquiorra le voyait. C'était comme la première fois où il s'était approché d'elle. Ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux, ils ne reflétaient plus aucune vie, et il lui semblait qu'elle n'était plus là, avec lui. Pourtant, elle tressaillait un peu plus à chaque parole qu'il prononçait et il la voyait lutter contre un ennemi invisible. Le brun plissa légèrement les yeux. Quel était ce démon qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ? Quelles étaient ces pensées qu'il ne pouvait percer ? Qui était-elle, à la fin ?

Alors il la lâcha, et elle sembla récupérer une partie de ses esprits. Elle s'écroula au sol, haletante, et porta ses mains à sa gorge. Elle leva ses yeux gris vers lui et il lui tourna le dos, la regardant en coin.

« Pauvre fille. »

Le lendemain, Orihime commençait plus tard, pour cause de professeur absent. Pour autant, elle avait choisi de se préparer comme pour un matin normal. Elle ne voulait pas rester chez elle, elle ne voulait pas rester seule, et en proie à elle-même. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, torturée par des rêves toujours plus violents, toujours plus innovants, toujours plus originaux les uns que les autres. Son esprit était violenté, son cœur semblait se briser un peu plus chaque jour et le mur qu'elle se construisait ne semblait plus suffire à la protéger. Elle était fatiguée, fatiguée de tout et cela faisait maintenant presque une demi-heure qu'elle était écroulée sous la douche, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Après s'être habillée et avoir écouté d'une oreille distraite les informations qui relataient divers morts à Karakura même, Orihime quitta son domicile et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers son lycée. Il ne pleuvait pas aujourd'hui, le ciel était dégagé. Ce matin, le chemin jusqu'à son école fut bien plus tranquille que la veille. Elle marcha, plongée dans ses pensées, jusqu'au hall du bâtiment A, là où se trouvait son casier. Elle fit volontairement tomber ses chaussures d'école sur le sol, dans un claquement de semelles, et les enfila sans conviction. Puis, d'un pas lent, elle monta jusqu'au centre d'information et de documentation du lycée, où elle s'était souvent réfugiée dans son ancien établissement, pour ne pas rentrer chez elle. Mais dans cette année, c'était la première fois qu'elle y entrait.

Avec lassitude, elle pénétra dans l'entrée. Une femme d'âge mûr l'accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant, assise sur son fauteuil, derrière son ordinateur. Elle s'empara du stylo et inscrivit son nom sur la feuille encore vide.

« Bienvenue, Inoue-san, fit la documentaliste après avoir lu le papier. J'espère que tu te plairas ici, et que tu trouveras ce dont tu as besoin. N'hésite pas à venir me voir au moindre soucis. »

Après l'avoir remerciée, la rouquine s'avança dans la bibliothèque et respira l'air, sans remarquer le regard attendri de la dame sur elle. Orihime aimait beaucoup les livres, depuis toute petite. Elle n'aurait jamais pu exprimer cette passion qu'elle avait à se plonger dans un bouquin et à le dévorer en quelques heures, quelques jours à peine, selon le volume. Elle avait grandi et avait été élevée dans les pages des livres de son défunt frère, Sora, alors elle supposait que c'était un peu comme un héritage de sa part, une façon de marcher sur ses pas.

Ayant quelque peu retrouver de quoi s'occuper l'esprit, Orihime se laissa aller. Elle vagabonda entre les allées, parcourant les étagères, découvrant les trésors que recelaient cette bibliothèque. Elle toucha les livres, en parcourut quelques-uns et huma le parfum qui émanait de chacune de leurs pages. Mais bientôt, alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lire, son regard fut attiré par une couverture familière et elle s'empara du livre avec curiosité.

« Les Hauts de Hurlevent »

En lisant à voix haute ce titre, les yeux d'Orihime s'illuminèrent légèrement et elle eut un sourire intérieur. Sans attendre, elle parcourut l'ensemble des pages du roman et les noms familiers des personnages lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Heathcliff. Catherine. Ah ! Combien de fois avait-elle lu ce livre ? Comment de fois l'avait-elle relu ? Orihime était de nature, une personne joyeuse et optimiste. Elle n'aimait pas la violence, la cruauté et la noirceur. Mais ce livre... Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Son choix fut presque instantané. Dès lors qu'elle avait passé ses doigts sur la couverture, elle savait qu'elle allait se replonger dans cet univers tourmenté. Elle se hâta d'inscrire son nom sur la feuille accrochée à la dernière page et alla la donner à la documentaliste. Celle-ci eut un sourire en caressant la façade du bouquin.

« Très bon choix » Commenta-t-elle.

Et quelques minutes après une petite discussion sur l'aspect sombre de ce livre, Orihime sortait du C.D.I bien plus reposée qu'elle n'y était entrée. Elle aurait pu le lire tranquillement ici, et surtout, elle aurait du. Mais elle préféra se rendre sur le toit. Alors elle gravit toutes les marches avec une fougue qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et ouvrit brusquement la porte menant au toit, comme pressée de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à sa propre destruction. Elle s'avança, les cheveux au vent, sans refermer derrière elle. Le toit du bâtiment A était vraiment gigantesque. Mais soudainement, elle comprit alors qu'elle n'était pas seule et elle se figea. Non, pas elles...

Mais si. Elles étaient là. Loly, et Menoly, qui avaient d'ailleurs l'air tout aussi surprises qu'elle. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elles soient là, elles, à cet instant précis ? Pourquoi avait-elle fallu qu'elle choisisse d'aller sur le toit ? N'aurait-elle pas pu se contenter de la bibliothèque ? Orihime fit aussitôt volte-face, pour retourner là d'où elle venait. Mais Loly fut plus rapide qu'elle, et dans un brusque claquement, elle referma la porte restée ouverte.

« Oi, oi, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux déjà t'en aller ? Ricana-t-elle. Tu viens tout juste d'arriver ! »

Elle fit un pas en avant, Orihime recula, mais la blonde vint aussitôt la bloquer de derrière.

« C'est vrai, quoi ! Renchérit-elle sur le même ton. On n'a même pas encore commencé ! »

Toutefois, Orihime parvint à se dégager l'espace d'un instant, et contourna calmement Loly dans l'espoir d'atteindre la porte. Mais sa tentative pacifiste échoua, et la brune revint sauvagement lui barrer la route, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

« Je t'ai dit que tu ne pourrais pas éternellement fuir, rouquine ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Orihime se figea l'espace d'une seconde, mais cet instant d'hésitation lui fut fatal.

« Menoly ! » Lança la brune, comme un ordre.

Et en réponse, la blonde fit son apparition dans le dos d'Orihime et porta sa main sur son épaule, la caressant. Elle se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche atteigne l'oreille de la rouquine et là, lui souffla :

« Amusons-nous... Ensemble... »

La rouquine ouvrit grand ses yeux avec horreur. Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Elle regarda devant elle : Loly avançait dans sa direction, un horrible sourire fendant son visage. Et dans son dos, sa copine blonde, avec une expression tout aussi effrayante. La jeune Inoue était encerclée.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Menoly passa ses deux bras sous ses épaules, l'entravant avec force. Le sac de la rouquine tomba au sol et elle sentit le corps de la blonde se presser contre le sien. Orihime allait dire quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge lorsque deux mains vinrent empoigner ses seins avec force. Horrifiée, elle considéra la brune qui s'était jetée sur elle, malaxant avec violence sa poitrine à travers sa chemise. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres, et le sourire de Loly s'accentua.

« Cris, rouquine, cris. Ce n'est que le commencement. »

La concernée tenta de se débattre, mais la fille aux courts cheveux dans son dos l'en empêcha. Elle se mit à frapper des jambes, mais Loly lui assena un terrible coup de poing dans l'abdomen qui la fit se plier de douleur. Elle cracha. Qu'était-elle en train de vivre ? Qu'avait-elle fait à ces deux filles pour être traitée de la sorte ? Pourquoi était-ce toujours à elle qu'on s'en prenait ? Pourquoi était-ce toujours le même scénario ?

Orihime n'aurait su dire combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur le toit, mais chaque seconde durant laquelle Loly s'appropriait son corps avec animosité lui semblait être une éternité. Son ventre, son cou, son visage, mais surtout ses seins. Elle allait y passer. La brune passa une main dans ses longs cheveux roux et les huma avec un sourire mauvais. Elle plongea son regard violacé dans celui, orageux, d'Orihime. Et cette dernière tressaillit lorsqu'elle vit la lueur perverse qui avait traversé les yeux de la lycéenne. Puis, brusquement, Loly empoigna la chemise blanche de sa victime et la déchira violemment, faisant sauter les boutons déjà sous pression.

Tétanisée, Orihime écarquilla ses yeux au moment où la brune écarquillait les siens, mais pour une toute autre raison. Elle fit passer sa langue sur les lèvres, sans toutefois quitter du regard la poitrine découverte de sa proie, et lança à sa copine, qui elle, n'avait pas bougé :

« Menoly, j'ai jamais violé de rousse. Ça te tente ? »

Et sans même attendre, elle plongea dans les seins de ladite rousse. Mais à cet instant, la pression des bras de Menoly diminua et celle-ci bredouilla d'une voix mal assurée :

« V-Violé ? Oi, Loly, tu es sûre ? Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? »

A ces mots, la concernée se redressa, tout sourire avait quitté son visage. Elle jeta un regard menaçant à sa camarade et gronda :

« Quoi ? »

La blonde se dandina sur elle-même et Orihime se figea. C'était peut-être sa seule chance de s'en sortir.

« C'est bon, fit-elle doucement. Je crois qu'elle a déjà assez peur, maintenant. On peut s'en al- »

Mais Loly ne la laissa pas terminer. Sa main partit toute seule, et le claquement de sa paume sur sa joue résonna dans les oreilles d'Orihime. Elle venait de gifler son amie. Loly fit un pas en arrière, le regard dur.

« Tu te dégonfles, maintenant, Menoly ? »

Toute aussi stupéfaite que la rouquine, la concernée, figée, porta sa main à sa joue, ses yeux verts grand ouverts. Sa seconde main retomba le long de son corps, et Orihime fut libérée de son emprise. La rouquine rassembla alors toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, récupéra rapidement son sac tombé par terre, et courut jusqu'à la porte de sortie.

Sans regarder dans son dos, Orihime ouvrit la porte avec une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas et se précipita dans le corridor qui menait aux escaliers. Elle entendit Loly crier derrière elle et se mit à dévaler les marches en courant, prise d'une panique monstre. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait à la fin de la cage d'escalier menant au second étage, elle heurta violemment un mur et tomba sur les fesses. Son dos cogna contre la marche de derrière et elle grimaça. Elle en avait bavé, ces derniers jours.

Légèrement sonnée, elle porta une main à son front, et s'accorda une seconde de répit, essoufflée. Mais ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua la silhouette dessinée devant elle et qu'elle se figea. Avec une frayeur mal dissimulée, elle leva ses grands yeux gris vers ce qu'elle avait pensé être un mur, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines à l'instant où elle reconnut l'imposant personnage qui se dressait devant elle. Des cheveux bleus. Non, pas lui...

Mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard frigorifiant, sa crainte se confirma. Grimmjow Jaggerjack était là, dans les escaliers, la dominant dans toute sa splendeur malgré les deux marches qui les séparaient. Orihime vit clairement ses incroyables yeux bleus se balader sur son corps, et elle les vit aussi s'écarquiller à la vue de sa chemise déchirée. Sans la moindre gêne, il riva son regard sur son buste dénudé. Une putain d'énorme poitrine, magnifiquement dessinée, certes moulée dans un soutien-gorge de grand-mère, mais magnifique quand même. Des seins comme il les aimait.

Son visage était impassible, mais ses yeux s'agitaient. Et lorsqu'Orihime vit une étincelle de désir s'allumer dans ce regard profond, elle crut mourir. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Mais lorsqu'elle intercepta également le lourd jugement qu'il portait à son égard, elle sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds.

« Bah dis donc, lâcha-t-il d'un ton parfaitement maîtrisé et recherché. J'aurais jamais cru. »

En oubliant sa tenue, Orihime se releva avec affolement, envahie de l'irrépressible besoin de s'enfuir, mais aussi de se justifier auprès de cette brute qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas.

« Non ! S'écria-t-elle. Elles... »

Sans même l'écouter, il riva son regard dans le sien, et assena :

« Tu caches bien ton jeu. »

Les larmes lui montèrent instantanément aux yeux et elle s'empressa de dissimuler ses seins, en vain. Elle n'y parvenait pas. Mais alors, elle vit son regard froid se détourner d'elle pour venir se poser sur quelque chose, en haut des escaliers, elle s'arrêta et se retourna lentement. Elles l'avaient rattrapée. L'espace d'un instant, Orihime pensa à se réfugier derrière le lycéen aux cheveux bleus, mais elle se rappela soudain de l'identité de celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Il s'agissait de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, pas d'un gentil adolescent, serviable et courageux. Soudainement consciente de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Orihime vit sa dernière heure arriver. Elle se trouvait dans une fine cage d'escalier, encerclée par Loly, Menoly, et Grimmjow. Orihime n'en avait pas la force. Le Diable lui-même se trouvait sur ces marches. C'en était fini d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Grimmjow, celui-ci continuait à calmement examiner son corps, les mains dans les poches. Mais lorsqu'elle vit que son regard perçant était fixé sur une partie bien particulière de son corps, le cœur d'Orihime cessa de battre. Au bord du malaise, elle suivit son regard et ses yeux manquèrent de quitter leurs orbites lorsqu'elle vit sa longue cicatrice dépasser sous son soutien-gorge. Il l'avait vue. Non seulement il l'avait vue en petite tenue, mais en plus, il avait vu sa cicatrice. C'en fut trop pour elle. Les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues. Immobile, Orihime releva lentement son visage vers Grimmjow et plongea ses yeux humides dans les siens, dont elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer le message.

Et sans un mot, elle s'enfuit.


End file.
